


Would you let me?

by yutae127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutae127/pseuds/yutae127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta is falling deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold on things are gonna get better

"And you should've seen Johnny's face when he cried losing his first basketball game. He looked like Shrek. Priceless!"

A loud laughter emits from the cafeteria where there's only the two of them and the school staffs cleaning up. His phone started ringing, it's not always that he gets a call or a message from anybody so it's set on high volume.

"Wow, so you actually use your phone."

Yuta only dabs his friend on the chest and nervously looks at his screen. It can't be his mother calling from Japan again, right? He thought he already made it clear not to call him on class hours.

 

➡From: princess  
Im 15 mins away from sttn. pick me up pls.

To: princess  
what? at least complete ur sentence.

➡ From: princess  
STATION.

To: princess  
ok.. so?

➡From: princess  
PICK ME UP AT THE STTN IDK HOW 2 GET TO UR APRTMNT

To: princess  
wait what are u doing?

To: princess  
are you really

➡From: princess  
Just cum hir asap

To:princess  
this isnt a prank or something?

➡From: princess  
Pls

"Who were you texting just now?"

Yuta quickly sat up and arranged his backpack. "I'm not hungry. You can have my food."

"Where the hell are you going??!!"

 

Ignoring his friend completely, Yuta literally runs out from his school. The hallways seemed longer now that he's in a hurry. Upon coming out the gates, he was thankful the afternoon shift students are just coming down from the bus that could take him to the next station.

Yuta was completely surprised. The train station was still busy with people in the middle of the afternoon, passengers are usually low at dawn. He looks around and despite many people, he finds the person waiting for him. Even from the backview, the irritated tapping of one foot clearly implies that Yuta is late.

"Taeyong." He called, to which the person quickly turned his head to his direction, surprised at first but is now frowning.

"You're late." Taeyong huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah..but... why.. I mean, how did you get here?"

"The train?" He said flatly.

Yuta did expected such answer. "And why are you carrying a huge bag with you?"

There was a pause. "At least feed me first?"

 

They entered a bakery shop just beside the train station. Yuta leans his face on his palm at the table, watching Taeyong munched at a half roll chocolate cake and iced coffee. Taeyong scoops the icing and a kisses from the cake, offering it to Yuta who frantically shook his head. Earning a groan from the latter.

"You really have sweet tooth." Yuta commented.

"I told you to never say that." Taeyong rolled his eyes but continued eating anyway.

"Why? You think girls would think you're less tough because you like sugar?" Yuta has a smile painted on his face now.

"You always say that. That's not making any sense." Taeyong finished after emptying his glass of coffee.

"But tell me, why are you here?" Yuta asked seriously now. The last time he'd seen the older was on Christmas holiday last year. May is about to end now.

"I don't know. I just feel like seeing you." Taeyong sighed.

"Oh... " Yut swallowed. "But are you sure you didn't get to trouble? In school? At home?"

"Ah! Why would you think that!" Taeyong scowled, offended. "First semester ended 3 days ago. I did well. Why are you not on a break yet?"

"We're a week late. Semester is ending on friday." Yuta informed him.

"Are you studying for finals, then?" Taeyong asked. No answer. "Come on, Yuta. Stop wasting your whole life playing soccer, how many times do you have to get yourself injured. How can you go to college when you're academically awful?"

It's not even the tenth time Taeyong said him this. "Hey, just because you're smart that doesn't mean you can look down on my grades. And I'm doing good here, actually. My grades are better now."

"So you're saying it's the school's fault you get low grades before?" He asked, bemused.

"If I'm being honest, it was your fault. You always cause inconvenience that I get to trouble before you." Yuta stated a matter of factly. "Have your forgotten why I was kicked out."

Taeyong sadly remembered, though. "Not my fault the teacher thinks you're my mother. I've changed though."

"How so."

"It's just that... I knew you're not there to cover up for me anymore." Taeyong smiled bashfully.

Yuta clawed at his face with his long fingernails, causing Taeyong to whine. Taeyong didn't change one bit. Except for his hair that is now the color of chocolate brown. Yuta thinks it compliments the color of his skin and highlights his pretty eyes.

"But, hey... You're still mad at me for that... Right."

Yuta shook his head no.

"Lies." Taeyong hissed. "Has your mother forgave me yet."

"She knows nothing."

A year ago, when they were sophomores in Seoul High School, Taeyong made the whole school flipped upside down. He hopped inside the facility room whilst the students and the teachers are at the auditorium for educational event he wasn't interested to, and changed the projector's film to porn. He thought it was very funny, no one caught him. Except he forgot to take the USB with him, which was owned by Yuta.

Taeyong is one of the top students despite being shabby. His good looks can be easily forgiven by everyone he hoaxes, even teachers, that's why he can get away with everything. There was never a day that he isn't late in class. Dragging Yuta to skipping classes with him and climbing out of the school gates.

They're often seen together, so every time Taeyong gets to trouble on his own, everyone thinks Yuta is involved and he gets dragged to hell with Taeyong which is a little deeper cos he is bad in class unlike the older who was born smart.

But Yuta holds no grudges in any of these. He enjoys Taeyong 's company more than with just anybody. He moved to Korea on his own without anybody to guide him, but Taeyong felt like home. Although it made him very sad that he got kicked out and the two of them had to be apart. Yuta though, didn't want Taeyong to feel guilty. So he simply says he made a search for school already and that he really wanted to transfer to a high school that focuses more in soccer in Chungju.

 

Getting used to the atmosphere of having no Taeyong around was a torment. It's like losing a part of him, that he left in Seoul. In a month though, he managed to think ahead of his life and started making friends to live on his own. He learned he can be happy in his own, as well.

 

 

 

Yuta hesitantly take him to his cramped apartment, expecting for the worse. Right when he opened the door, Taeyong begins to blabber incoherent words of "Gross. Dirty. Ew."

"When's the last time you clean up?" Taeyong even sneezed to emphasized his point. He started picking clothes from the floor, scrunching his nose every time he touch wet ones, especially used socks.

"I'm very busy, I can't do it everyday." Yuta stated, placing Taeyong's bag above his bed. "But a friend comes over on Sundays to help me clean up and do the laundry."

"A friend?" Taeyong was quick to dashed from the other side of the room to Yuta.

"Huh?"

"You have a friend? You never told me about it." Taeyong says, a little demanding. Yuta wanted to laugh. Despite looking tough, he actually is very childish and whiny. Not that everyone knows, though.

"I didn't think it was important?" He answered but more of like a question.

"How can you have a friend and not tell me???" Taeyong is dramatically sighing now.

"Taeyong, please. The last time you messaged me on Kakao was 3 months ago. And suddenly, you're here."

"I was waiting for you to message me first." Was Taeyong's answer that had him taken aback. "Introduce me to this friend of yours."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta woke up to an aching back, he got pushed off the bed, of course. They have 2 days to study before final starts but he sure isn't having any of it now that Taeyong is up , cleaning and mewling nonstop. He wonders what time the older awoken. But wonders more why he didn't even wake the fallen Yuta off the bed.

"I cooked you breakfast."

"Goodmorning." Yuta said and excitedly sat on the dining table. He misses Taeyong's cooking. He misses eating actual cooked food other than ramyun, the only thing he can make ot fried eggs that he even failed at doing. "You should eat too. What time did you wake up?" He asked when Taeyong sat across him from the table.

"The sun wasn't up yet." Taeyong yawned.

They ate in peace. No bantering. Just enjoying the food.

 

 

 

When Yuta walks in the rest room though, he was surprised to see it all clean. The tiles were perfectly back to its white color, the mirror was flawlessly wiped clean, and the smell is good. He laughed at the taught of Taeyong even bringing his favorite air freshener with him.

As soon as he finished showering and saw Taeyong dozing off at the couch, he feels guilty. Taeyong did a lot today, cooking, cleaning and even his laundry cos right when he stared out the window he saw his clothes hanging not only ideally but even arranged by colors.

He took his jacket off to cover up Taeyong, and smiles as he wonder how the older would say that it's gross.

 

"Let's go out for lunch. You should dress up."

"I look good no matter what I wear." Taeyong laughed at his own remark, although shuffling to quickly find clothes in his bag.

 

Right when they enter a Japanese restaurant, Yuta realized how much he misses hearing it. "Are you twins?" The middle aged woman who welcome them asked.

 

"Yes." They answered in unison.

 

"You are both very handsome."

 

To which they both smiled and bowed at the woman before taking their order and choosing which booth to sit. Right when they sat, Yuta's phone started ringing. Making Taeyong bemused at his ring tone.

"I told you already, the Japanese restaurant near the mall." Was all Yuta said then hanged up.

Taeyong wanted to say something about his ringtone but decided not to. "I think the lady at the cashier likes you."

"She just know me cos I always come here." Yuta says. "Besides, you're with me. Everyone will be loooking at you, first."

 

"I know that I'm very handsome but I wanted your face more." Taeyong says flatly.

 

Yuta looks at him in disbelief. "You're talking weird."

 

"Yuta!"

Both heads turned to the source of the voice. He was a small, thin framed boy, all smiley and pretty.

"Eh, you got lost again?" Yuta srunched his face at Ten.

"I just met someone on the street." Ten smiled cheekily. "You'll love to hear it, I promise I'll tell you later." He sat beside Yuta and only noticed Taeyong's presence. "Oh?"

"That's Taeyong." Yuta said flatly. "He's Ten."

"Oh it's nice meeting you." Ten said and excitedly shook Taeyong's hands.

Taeyong thinks he's smiling too much. He seemed very close to Yuta too since exactly right now as the waitress served their food, his presence is being completely forgotten cos the two are too busy with each other.

Only when Taeyong choked when he ate something very spicy, that's when Yuta remembered about him being in the same room and handed him a glass of water.

"You can't eat spicy foods?" Ten asked.

"He's just not very fond of Takoyaki, but he had to pretend he is because he calls himself my friend." Yuta answers for him.

Taeyong would've retaliate already if he isn't badly choking. How can Yuta just say those things in front of someone?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why do we have to go grocery shopping every night?" Taeyong asked, studying the third pack of cabbage after rejecting the two.

"The mall is crowded in the morning."

"No. What I'm saying is we could've just go to the restaurant to eat. Are you broke?"

Yuta laughed then took the cabbage from Taeyong's hands to place it on the cart he was pushing. "It's not everyday that I get to eat the food you make. I should cherish every moment having you around."

"You did wish that was fluttering right? And stop-stop and stop with the snacks you look unhealthy. Yuta!"

"What are you doing." Yuta stood there like a stone. Taeyong is taking out all the snacks on their cart.

"Unhealthy. Unhealthy." Taeyong sighed heavily when he takes out a bag of chicken nuggets.

"Hey, put them back. I can fry those perfectly."

Taeyong stop on his tracks, staring at him.

Yuta knows it's the look of pity.

"I-- I'm sorry."

Yuta knows he wasn't just apologizing for the chicken nuggets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So how long have you been friends with Ten?" Taeyong asked, forehead sweating for facing the stove for too long.

Yuta picked up a huge amount of tissue, wiping carefully the sweat on Taeyong's face and neck.

"Since day 1." He replied. "He is a member of the soccer team as well. And we go to the same classes. Dance class as well."

Taeyong felt a little light and cleaner when he was wiped dry. "That's why."

"Hmm?"

"You guys seemed very close."

"They say if you're cooking, you shouldn't be sad because your food will tastes sad too." He backhugged Taeyong and burried his face on his back. Oh how he misses the older. He wished he can spend more time with him. "Hey, are you sure about this?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Taeyong, I knew it the first time you texted me. I knew it. I know why you came here. You wanted to stay with me here." Yuta tightened his hold on Taeyong. Even though he is younger by a few months, Yuta always acts like the mature one.

"Don't think too highly of your---" Taeyong sighed. "Fine. You got me. Are you sure you didn't call mom?"

"No. But she called me last night and asked if you already changed your mind." Yuta finally lets go. He grabbed the ladle to have a taste of the food.

"Is it good?" Yuta's enthusiastic nod was the only answer he needed. "And no, I haven't."

"You need some explaining to do. Just, what's got into you so suddenly?" Yuta wanted to know.

"That school... Everyone hates me. It's so tiri---"

"Is it because you broke up with her?"

"That's nothing important." Taeyong said. But hearing no response, he continued. "Ok I just... miss you."

Yuta studies Taeyong deeply. "Try again."

"No, really. Just.... I'm so worried about you? I mean... You don't like Korea to begin with. You only have me. And then now you're alone... living alone on a dirty apartment and eating unhealthy all because of me. Okay?"

"Well now that you see that I'm doing alright, it's ok for you to go home now okay?" Yuta insisted. As the older quiet down, he started arranging the table.

"I get it." Taeyong said as he sat across Yuta, earning a questioning look from the other. "You don't want me around. If you hate me that much, I'll leave."

"I won't stop you from that."

"Yuta, seriously?!" A whiny voice came out, and his face tells exactly how offended he is.

Yuta sighed exasperated. "Look, hyung." He emphasized the word. "You are someone with a good future ahead of you. That school can send you to a good university. How come you even thought about transferring here? Have you totally lost it?"

He realized how much he had scolded when he sees Taeyong looking down. This is always a sight to see, somehow. Yuta knows he's the only who can see this side of Taeyong. The older doesn't give in to anyone. He always has a remark. But doing this, at least he knows that Taeyong is starting to use his head to think.

"Do you think life is still you and me deciding whether we should skip class or not? Do you still think after some bad decision, we can get away from it's consequences? Taeyong, I just don't want you regretting the choices you make. You don't have to feel bad about me. I'm having a life on my own. No need for you to feel sorry all the time."

"Y-you can stop now."

There was a hitch on his voice. And when he looks up, Yuta was surprised to see Taeyong tearing up. "Tae..." Quickly, he lifted his weight from his seat and leaning across the table to reach out and wiped Taeyong's tears. Sighing in relief when the older didn't turn his face away.

Yuta stood up from his seat and kneeled in front of Taeyong, fingers fiddling the older's knee. "I'm s--sorry. I'll stop talking now."

It's not like it's the first time he sees him cry, but it's not often that he does, as well. The last time he sees Taeyong cried was 5 years ago when his dog died. Yuta was conscience-stricken. He couldn't believe he made Taeyong cry.

"It.. It's just that. It's so hard at home. They keep on questioning me. They keep on shouting me. And even at school... Everybody hates me there. I feel so.. So unwelcome. And the last thing I want is for you to tell me off, too." Taeyong sobbed. "There's just.. No one to run to anymore."

Yuta could've sworn he felt his heart literally break and wonders why he isn't dead yet. "I'm sorry-- I'm sorry. I'm really happy that you're here... It's just that.... I'm worried of what's going to happen. I... I'm sorry."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta had to tiptoe for three days. In his very own apartment, around Taeyong just to make sure he's holding no serious grudges to what happened three days ago. It was understandable that the older makes him feel a little distant though. He talked too much that day.

He figured Taeyong was still mad when Yuta tried so lay his head on the older's lap at the couch but got pushed away. But he would still prepare Yuta's food three times a day so perfectly, and cleans the house like the neatfreak he is. There's really no sign that he will leave anytime soon and Yuta is more than relieved, even all he gets from final exams is  anxiety.

Today deems different though when he came out from the shower and hears Taeyong, "Ah seriously why do they keep on doing this kind of fake variety." Taeyong was huffing in annoyance.

Yuta turned his head to see We Got Married. With a faint smile on his face, he sat beside him on the couch. Picking the remote up and switching to sports channel.

"Why are you laughing." Taeyong asked him. Finally.

Yuta's smile grew larger, eyes focused on the T.V. "I'm not laughing."

"You are." He insists. "Why are you laughing. Is basketball that funny? You find it funny?"

Yuta turned the TV off and turned to Taeyong. "Come on." He placed a hand on his knees, flattered that he didn't flinch. "What does hyung wants? Let's go out, hm?"

"What."

"You're enrolling to my school right? Enrollment starts next week. Let me give you a tour beforehand."

"I don't want to."

"Hyung."

"Stop calling me that."

"Hyung. Hyung. Hyung. Hyung. Hyung."

 

 

 

 

 

They end up going to a restaurant instead of Yuta's school, much to his dismay. He said his stomach is already looking forward to Taeyong's home made dish and might reject cheap foods from a restaurant.

"I'm paying." Taeyong said when they start eating.

Yuta choked on his drink. "How much?"

"Noona thought I was getting to rent on a condominium. She sent me lots."

"Honestly, why is my sister nothing like her!" Apparently, unlike Taeyong's sister, unsupportive is an understatement. She yells on Yuta a lot on the phone and tells him to come back to Japan while his litter sister only calls him asking about Korean idols.

Taeyong shrugs and preceded eating. "When you transferred I quit the dance team. I stopped attending Japanese class too. And I stopped reading mangas, I stopped watching anime. The sushi doesn't taste very appealing anymore too. Anything that reminds me of you and Japan became suddenly annoying."

Yuta watches Taeyong speak. He's very talkative when he's annoyed. "So you were missing me to that extent?"

Taeyong made a scrunched face. "Tell me you felt like that, too. Being apart from your bestfriend...brother."

Yuta admits to it with a nod. "Dancing did reminds of you, l didn't want to join it either until Ten---"

"I see...... I still read One Piece and Shingeki though."

"Me too."

"You said you hated it?"

"I lied."

 

 

 

There was an unexpected guest because right when Taeyong flicked the lights off, someone knocked in. Which is obviously not Yuta since he has his own keys and told Taeyong he has an errand to run regarding his soccer membership.

"Hi." Ten waved at his face right when he opened the door. He looks cheerful and pretty as ever.

"Oh, hey. Please come in."

 

"Wow it's so clean. You did all these right? " Ten was gaping at the cozy room. He used to help Yuta clean, like an okay kind of clean, but right now everything is carefully arranged.

Taeyong nodded, handing him a can of cola.

"Is Yuta not home yet? What time did he leave. He told me to come to you here but I read the text just now. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay." Taeyong smiled. Ten seemed like a very nice person. "He said he'll be home late, a soccer practice, I think."

"Huh?"

"Hmm?" Taeyong returned the question.

 

They both settled at the couch and starts talking with each other. Ten is like a happy virus, his smiles and laughter are inflicting Taeyong as he tells stories about Yuta transferring to their school.

"It's funny. He was so quiet and never looked at anyone."

Taeyong felt guilty about it, someone posted about what he did at the social media where all the blame was put on Yuta. Not only he was kicked out, but he was made fun of because of that.

"I didn't want to believe anyone that's the reason why he transferred here though, Yuta is really gentle and nice and demure, like a girl."

Because I did it, not him. Is what Taeyong wanted to say.

"It was funny too. I first encountered him when many girls were blocking his way to take pictures with him. He got pretty popular after being on the school's newspaper about the issue. Good kind of popular cos the girls think he was sexy and hot." Ten laughed. "I saved him. We ran to the rooftops. That's when I first heard him talk. We weren't even classmates."

Taeyong couldn't agree more. Yuta was the most popular player on their school's soccer team too. But didn't Yuta told him that Ten was on all his classes ?

"Then it was funny. I was poking fun of him to join the dance class, and turns out he's actually a dancer."

"He is. We did many choreographies before "

"Oh! Then you better come sign your name at the dance class, ok? I heard from Yuta that you're transferring. It will be fun having another member. I will introduce you to our friends." His teeth are all showing how excited he is. Ten looks like he is really fond of dancing.

"I wish he quits soccer, though." Taeyong muttered absent mindedly.

"W-why?"

"Well... It's just that... Everybody already knows he's good at it. But he didn't want it to be his profession. He wanted to study literature in college anyways..." Taeyong said. "And he always gets injured. Soccer, dance class, and school.... Must be very tiring for him to do everyday."

"Awwww. I wish I have a friend like you." Ten said amused."What did Yuta do to deserve such a very good looking and caring and good at cleaning and cooking friend?"

Right before Taeyong could say anything, Yuta was walking in their apartment.

"Is your practice over?"

Ten and him exchanged looks.

 

 

 

 

 

"You told him you're going for a game? That's....." Ten asked.

Yuta only looked up at the ceiling. They are hanging out at the dance studio at school, they decided to clean their lockers up today before school starts  in two weeks. He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell him.... I mean.... He does know about it doesn't he?" Ten wanted to know.

Yuta looked at Ten and pointed a finger at his face. "Don't you ever."

Ten scowled at him. "Why the hell not. You better tell me a good reason why he doesn't know that your were out on a date last night, or I'll tell him."

Yuta smacked him on the arm that had him whining. "Shut the hell up."

"Why can't you tell your bestfriend that you're going out with someone." Ten insists, avoiding Yuta's hits. "Enlighten me. I don't understand."

"Yuta!"

"Yuta where are you going!?"

"Yuta don't leave me!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Why did you transfer to our school?"

Taeyong was taken aback at the sudden question. It's been a week since the school started, he already joined the dance team and started hanging out with Yuta's friends. The latter is now ordering with Winwin while Ten and him are left at the booth.

"Is it because of Yuta?" Ten is smiling.

"Ah..." why is Ten so cute like button but sharp like a diamond.

"But there must be another reason right? It's not like he's that important of a person." Ten continued with a laugh.

When Winwin sits with them, that's when Ten stopped. "The line is too long, he told me to sit." Said the youngest.

"It's ok, sweetheart." Ten pats Winwin on the head.

 

Yuta placed their drinks down the table and lends Taeyong the cupcakes, five cupcakes that has Ten gaping in awe.

"I'd say thanks for the drinks but why am I not getting any of that?" Ten asked, he feels offended only having coffee and bakedmac.

  
"Thanks Yuta hyung. Please ignore him, he is very unappreciative." Says Winwin, laughing cheekily at the carbonara.

"Oh, you can have them if you want." Taeyong smiled at Ten, pushing the box in front of him.

"Ten I didn't buy that for you." Yuta sighed at the third time he sees Ten munching the whole cupcake in his mouth.

Ten only winked at him. He knows what the wink means. He shuts up.

"But Taeyong... Are you single?" Ten asked him after a long awkward silence, just the sound of Winwin sipping at his milk tea.

"Oh I--" He was cut.

"Stop asking him ridiculous things. He punches people who talks a lot and disturb him when he's eating." Yuta butts in.

"When did I do that.... oh." Taeyong muttered, the last part inaudible. He remember punching someone at the cafeteria who keeps on blabbering about him to join his arts club.

Ten, though, exchanged a glanced with Yuta to throw him a smirk, making the latter roll his eyes. Winwin though, didn't fail to see this and ask "Why are you two eyeing one another?" He asked, pointing his spoon to both. "What are you guys hidi---"

"Winwin, the only thing you think is hidden is your mismatched socks. We can all see it." Yuta deadpanned.

Causing Winwin to laugh bashfully. The youngest is a free soul, doesn't care much about clothes, studies and even to his friends, sad to say. The only thing he is passionate about is dancing.

"You know you didn't have to mention that right." Taeyong whispered to Yuta, when Ten and Winwin are both engrossed to the anime they were watching on an ipad.

"What."Yuta feigns innocence.

"You know how it'd make me feel uncomfortable."

Yuta knows exactly what they are talking about. He knew so well how OC Taeyong is. That anything disarranged and mismatched would make him feel uncomfortable whether or not the thing is concerning him. But he doesn't mention this to anybody cos he's afraid of his friends feeling strained around Taeyong. He wants Taeyong to live in a peaceful state. Although teasing him is really cute. Ten understands this though, without Yuta or Taeyong himself mentioning it. He can clearly see how Taeyong is a neatfreak, looking at Yuta's apartment.

"Don't laugh." Taeyong pouts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

English class isn't exactly the subject Yuta enjoys attending, well he doesn't like attending any subjects other than Ethics. It's his last class today, but this period is taking longer as he sits sleepily on his chair when the bell rang much to his delight.

Usually, after English classes he'd just pass by a certain classroom then head home because he has no soccer and dance practice on Mondays. But now he had to wait another hour for Taeyong to finish his history class.

Walking out of his classroom, he doesn't have to lookback to know who is pushing him harshly on the shoulder.

"Hey." Yuta greeted when Ten is now walking on his side.

"Heading home?"

"Nah. Taeyong isn't out till 3pm." He replied, it's only 2:15.

"Ah." Ten gasped quietly. "By the way I think I got it figure out already."

"Huh?"

"Why you told him you were going to the soccer practice that night."

"What are you say--"

"I don't know bro. But I only said this to make you think. And think and think. Alright, gotta go. Bye." Ten tapped him on the shoulder lastly before running away.

Yuta hasn't figure out what the younger is trying to say yet when he saw the figure running towards and pushing him on the back again.

"She's here. She's here. Go to her! Adios!"

Yuta is confused because Ten is running away again, but followed his eyes to where Ten has pointed. For the moment, he felt lightheaded.

Hurrying his footsteps to take the box of book she was holding.

"Oh-ah... Thanks." Seulgi smiled at her.

Yuta could only smile back. "Why are you carrying this on your own?"

"Mrs. Kwon ask me to collect everyone's seatwork after class and everyone left the room already. I had to do it on my own." Seulgi explained.

He nodded. "But they are heavy. You should've messaged me."

"I didn't want to bother you over a simple matter." Seulgi chuckled. "But it's good that you're here now."

"You are never a bother to me." Yuta said, even surprising himself at his own words.

Seulgi laughed. "You're always so nice. What would I do without you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong is sitting at the dance studio, he was the first to finish class so he waits there for others. Scrolling on his phone for a good music to warm up to.

"Yuta hyung is really full of shit." Winwin suddenly walks into the room saying this. It's almost funny the way he said it, but Taeyong is curious why so he asked.

"He made me do his essay and left the class with Ten hyung." Winwin is huffing in annoyance.

"What? But he just texted me saying his class isn't over yet."

"Class my ass. He just went cutting. I hate him so much." Winwin continues whining.

Hansol entered with Johnny, the two carrying snacks. It's only been his second week but Taeyong is in good terms with everyone. He didn't know having many friends could be overwhelming too. He only have Yuta, but now he is surrounded by more people who doesn't find him unpleasant.

"Winwin where are the two?" Johnny asked the younger. He knows the three are classmates.

"They flew."

"Where's Jaehyun?" Hansol asked.

"I saw him at the cafeteria. He looks like he hadn't ate for a week."

Where did Yuta and Ten go? Taeyong wanted to ask Winwin the whole practice period but he decides to just save it for later. He went home alone that night and to his surprise, Yuta is in the house, watching T.V. And what is that smell?

 

"I'm showering." He announced.

 

"If you are tired, you don't have to cook. We can just order." Yuta told him, walking to the table where Taeyong is cutting meat. He showered after the older finished.

"I'm not tired."

"Your eyes look droopy." Yuta said and took the knife from Taeyong. He may not be a good cook but he does have a knowledge in cooking. He watches Taeyong cook every chance he gets.

"Just rest. I'll wake you up when I'm done so we could eat together."

"You're really bad at this and we both know that." He deadpanned, trying to take the knife back but Yuta gently shoved him.

"Hey! I've improved. Just sit and watch."

Yuta isn't even half finished to his self proclaimed improved cooking when he saw Taeyong dozing off at the couch. His head looked uncomfortably leaning at the backrest and his eyebrows are knitted together.

Yuta smiled at the scene. Everybody may see Taeyong as someone so stout and cold, but Yuta knows the older is nothing of sorts. His face may fool a lot of people, but Yuta knew him completely. That when Taeyong is confused, he will stare at nothing. That when he is sad, he wouldn't look to anyone's eyes. Or even when Taeyong is excited, he would talk a lot. He knew Taeyong more than he knew himself, that it's almost scary.

He remembered the first day he met Taeyong at Seoul, back when they were seven years old. Taeyong was building snowballs in his hands and throwing it to the kids playing on the wide soccer field covered in snow. Laughing at them as they cried. Yuta looks at him in horror when he knew that a snowball was being aimed at him but before he could run, he already got hit on the face. The same thing happened every Winter, every time Yuta and his family will go to Korea to celebrate Christmas seasons. He only wanted to play with the kids on the soccer field, but Taeyong always happens to be there and throwing snowballs at the other kids.

"You're still so cute. Just like back then." He told the sleeping Taeyong.

"If the food gets burned.... It's going to be worse." Taeyong replied.

Yuta was surprised that he isn't sleeping so he only went back to the kitchen to finish.

 

 

 

 

"About yesterday's practice, Ten and I went t---"

"I'm not even asking you." Taeyong says blankly, tying his necktie. He still wears Yuta's few sets of uniform to school. He'd complained a lot how he didn't want to use his used uniform, but Yuta always insists that he only wore them once because it doesn't fit on his waist. He wouldn't accompany Taeyong to stores to buy uniform too. Leaving the older no choice.

"But you were sulking since last night because of th----"

"You're making up stuffs."

 

 

 


	2. Everyone falls

 

 

To: 10  
u suck

=>From: 10  
Huhhh??????? Excuse me????

=>From: 10  
I'm not gay????

To: 10  
i told u not to tell him

=>From: 10  
Listen bitch if this is about your date with Seulgi that night I NEVER TALK 2 ANYONE ABT IT NOW IF UR FGHTNG W/ UR WYF U DSRV IT U CHTR

To: 10  
what. i think i'm lost here.

=>From: 10  
Meet me at the rooftop ASAP

 

Yuta is waiting at the rooftop for a good 15 minutes, the bright sun burning his skin as his company, and was about to run down and punch Ten when he hears footsteps. "You call that ASAP huh."

"Teacher won't let me out. What happened?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Bro... We were out together with noona and his friends yesterday. I don't even have his number how can I communicate with him."

That makes sense.

"And it's not like he'll get so mad if he knew you're going out with someone. Don't you think he'll be happy to hear it? Unless there's something else t---"

Yuta sighed. "I just."

"What." Ten challenged. "Think she'll drop you if she sees him? Is that what you're afraid of?"

Yuta looks impossibly at Ten who is talking in a very serious manner. "You're not drunk this early, are you..?"

"Whatever---just. You know what, if I'm being honest I don’t even find this claim worthy of arguing against." Ten huffed in annoyance. "Make up with him, okay? Be sure you guys are ok before either of you sleep tonight. I'm going back to class."

 

Yuta is thinking. At the library, he knows people are looking because it's his first time stepping in here. He sat on the far side after finding an empty seat near the window. Head hanging lowly and hands clutched together.

The books on the shelves doesn't appeal to him. If it wasn't for their teachers requiring them to bring books to class, he'll probably never get to touch one.

Ten was right. It's not like Taeyong is going to be mad when he finds out that Yuta is seeing someone, and it's not like he is even. He just found someone that he'd like to think is worthy of his time, understanding, and fun to be with. He isn't even sure if she likes him or feels the same when they're together.

But knowing Taeyong for years, he knew how demanding the older is. If he hears a word about this, he wouldn't stop asking Yuta about it. He remembered having a crush in freshman year, Taeyong didn't stop pestering him about it, asking questions and stalking the girl, until Yuta decides to just eat his feelings off just to make Taeyong shut up. In example, the other day when he didn't attend dance practice and not tell Taeyong where he went with Ten. He might not pester him about it, but the cold treatment he's receiving right now is going to be definitely worse than that. Taeyong is supposedly a quiet person but when it comes to Yuta's personal errands, he gets giddy.

 

"Did you come here to sleep, mister?"

He looked up to see Seulgi smiling brightly at him, Yuta offered the seat next to him but she sat on the opposite side.

"What sorcery was casted that had you coming here." Seulgi asked, beginning to write her essay.

Yuta smiled. "I wanted to sleep so I came here. But now that you're here, I wanted to chat."

Seulgi hissed. "Go to sleep. You look like you needed it."

It's funny, how much Seulgi sounds like Taeyong. The way they speak are so alike. Harsh spoken, but of sweet and caring words.

"How's life being the school's prettiest cheerleader?" He asked.

Seulgi only sighed. "The competition is nearing, but we have yet to have a proper choreography. I asked Ten to pair up with me on teaching the cheerers, I'm so glad he agreed."

Yuta laughed. "Of course he will." He like the ladies, he wanted to add. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Seulgi shook her head. "How's life for Mr. Nakamoto?"

"As good as Ms. Kang's." Yuta said in a funny voice.

She chuckled. "The people who call you an introvert cold prince should see this part of you. You're really funny."

"Finish that quickly. I'm walking you home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Taeyong, have you seen my---"

"No."

"I haven't even finish my question yet." Yuta looks at him impossibly.

"I finished my answer?"

"How is that even making any sense." Yuta sighed as he watches Taeyong walked pass him from the shower. He followed the older though, and flicked the lights off since 10pm is their time for bed. They sleep early.

"You need a haircut." Taeyong says.

Yuta turned to face Taeyong's back. A small smile creeping on his face.

"Your ugly face is hidden so well----let go." Taeyong weakly tries to wiggle from Yuta's arm on his waist. But he's too tired to make an effort to push him off.

"Then call me a mountain man like you always do."

"That's childish. Just get your hands off me."

Yuta laughed. "I really miss you......" He slid his hand inside Taeyong's shirt, making him gasp in surprise and started pinching on his stomach. "Your baby fat here."

"I said get off!" Now Taeyong violently pushed him away, before laughing heartily.

Yuta finds a chance to tickle Taeyong in the stomach again. He could've sworn the curve of Taeyong's slim waist should be line up in the 7 wonders of the world.

"Just get a haircut tomorrow. After class."

Yuta hummed in response and they fell asleep like that.

 

Taeyong woke up to warm fingers on his stomach and someone's exhausted breathing. Carefully, he lift his head up and almost had a heart attack when he sees Ten standing near their bed and staring at them. Mostly on Yuta's hand inside Taeyong's shirt, that the older quickly lifted it off him.

"What are you do---"

"What are you do---"

The two asked in unison but stopped midway when they realized the situation they're in. Ten barging in at 3 am doesn't seem very polite. Yuta seemed to be sleeping well, though.

"I climbed up your window and I-I do this a lot every time Winwin locks me out. I'll just sleep on the couch, please don't mind me and continue what you guys are doing?" Ten talks fast, back already turned and jumps into the couch.

"What we're....doing?" Taeyong asked, unsure. He doesn't know what Ten was trying to imply by that.

"Sleeping?" Ten answered.

"Oh."

"Goodnight, Hyung."

 

Taeyong heard Ten said. He sighed loud, almost waking Yuta up but decides to go back to sleep, this time, inches away from Yuta.

 

 

 

 

They woke up extra early today. Yuta begging Taeyong to let him sleep more but the older was literally pulling him off the bed. They head to the salon for a haircut before class. At 7am. He got his hair trimmed and it looked like a bowl haircut that he feels very sorry for himself.

They part ways to head to their own classes. Although sleepy, Yuta feels very conscious of his new look. His classmates will talk about it for sure. Arriving late on his first class because he decides to accompany the vending machine for a moment , thanks for the coffee the urge to punch the person who always strongly tap his back is a little controlled.

"Hey so you guys made out--"

With huge eyes, Yuta turned his head to Ten.

"I mean made up." He laughed.

"How'd you know?" He asked and received only a shrug. "Last night, you didn't barged in did---"

"Oops I got caught." Ten stick out his tongue and run inside their classroom. He sits at the front while Yuta sits at the back beside Winwin.

The teacher has yet to arrive but everyone is on their seat respectively. He smiled at the group of females complimenting his new hairstyle and wonders if they're lying.

"Wow I thought it was Justin Bieber at first." Winwin said, although busily munching at his oreo cookies for breakfast.

"Don't you think it's too early to provoke me." He muttered under his breath causing the other to laugh.

Winwin pulled his phone out to take a photo on Yuta in quick motion before he starts typing.

"What the hell are you doing..."

"Noona must see this."

"That's just an excuse to talk to her." Yuta said bored.

In a short moment, Winwin was shoving his phone on Yuta's face. Showing him Seulgi's reply. "Cute. Like a baby."

Yuta couldn't help but smile and Winwin starts teasing him.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong ends up in the library with Ten and Hansol because the weather is hot and Ten said they could stay at the library where it's cold and free to sleep.

"Are you liking it here so far?" Ten asked him.

Taeyong nodded before answering. "I find it more comfortable here."

"Yuta said you're good in academics." Hansol said.

"Oh...." He smiled. "That's.... I just can do better than him."

Ten leaned on his arms at the table. "You guys seem so close. I'm... jealous."

"Why would you be jealous." Was Hansol's curious question. He stood up with a sigh and heads to the shelves to find a book.

 "I wonder what it's like to have someone who cares about you. You know... Like... Just... That." Ten couldn't find words. He doesn't even know what he's trying to say but talking to Taeyong is always nice than talking to Yuta.

"I understand what you're saying." Taeyong laughed.

"Yuta is still so lucky to have you as his best friend."

"That's not true."

"Don't argue, hyung. I'm sleeping."

But none of this went well. Ten complains how it's too cold and Hansol couldn't find a good book. So when Taeyong said he's hungry, they decide to go to the cafeteria.

"Look it's Yuta."

Ten wanted to punch Hansol in the gut if he wasn't that tall because right now he's manhandling both him and Taeyong to the booth where Yuta is. With Seulgi.

"Oh." Was what Taeyong's reaction.

Ten could've sworn he see the horror in Yuta's face as he looks at Taeyong, then to him. He made a face of denial and points his lips to Hansol. Yuta only sighed.

"Hello." Hansol said to Seulgi.

Shyly, she greeted back. Stood up and bowed to everyone.

"T--Taeyong have you eaten?" Yuta asked.

"Yes."

"Ah. This is Seulgi." Yuta told him. "And this is Taeyong. My friend."

Best. Taeyong wanted to add.

"Hey since you're not hungry..anymore. Let's go to the basketball court. Johnny is playing. I almost forgot. He told me to watch." Ten was suggesting and talking too fast.

"Yeah let's do that." Taeyong nodded.

"You just said you're hung--" Hansol was cut.

"If the game ends, we're dead. Johnny doesn't have anyone to cheer him don't you find him pitiful? I do."

"....alright."

 

To: 10  
explain.

=>From: 10  
It wasn't me it was hansol hyung istg

=>From: 10  
Please senPAI SPARE MY LIFE

=>From: 10  
U LOOKED LIKE A BF CAUGHT CHEATING BY HIS GF WHAT A SIGHT TO SEE LMAOOOO

=>From: 10  
SO FUNNNNYY HAHAHAH LMAOOO

To: 10  
i'm over with you.

=>From: 10  
Jk jk look it really wasn't me....

To: 10  
meet me outside school after class

 

 

Ten was scratching the back of his head right when he saw Yuta standing at the gates. He didn't want to apologize to something he didn't do. Whatever, he thought. He'll just yell back at him if Yuta yells too much.

"Hey, look. I really didnt--" he started.

Yuta nodded. "What do I tell him when he asks."

Ten feels pity when he's sees the uneasiness in Yuta's eyes. It's not always that the older talks about his worries or his feelings. "I know a good place."

They didn't think twice when they entered the tiny and cramped restaurant hidden from people's eyes. Pretending they were senior students and ordered two whole chickens and 2 bottles of soju. Ten paid for everything.

They exchanged a shot of soju, then another. One bottle was emptied in silence when Ten spoke. "Tell me about it."

Yuta exhaled the hotness in his throat before talking. "I... Why do I get the feeling that she doesn't think of me the same way... I'm just a friend. And it sucks."

Ten hummed in response. No need for names. They know exactly who they're speaking of. "You think so?"

"Yeah... She always.. Talks about her crush. It's like-like even shoving it to my face all the time that that person is never going to be me. It hurts you know." Yuta took another shot.

"I know. I know it hurts so much." Ten said dramatically, letting out a sad chuckle.

"How'd you know?"

Ten laughed, almost choking on his chicken. "It hurts when your friend is trying to hit on your crush for 4 years and-you can't do nothing about it because... There's really nothing I can do about it."

Yuta didn't have to think who Ten is pertaining to do he just said "Oh shit."

"Oh shit." Ten echoed him.

"We're you... in so deep?" Yuta asked, nervous. He thought it wasn't serious because Ten basically likes every girls, now he feels guilty for everything. "Like... Did I hurt you that much that you're starting to hate me?"

He remembered the first time he met her. Ten told him she's very pretty and he likes her. Although Ten flirts with everybody, Yuta should've read well how extra caring Ten was to Seulgi. But it all changed when Ten starts to notice Yuta's interest in her too. Ten even helped him one too many times to win her heart. They both failed. And now they can fully admit that they got trapped in friend zone.

Ten laughed. "Nah. I got over. It's you, anyway. You're a better person than I am."

"Don't say that, bro. You're good yourself." Yuta feels bad for Ten.

"But do you know what I hate about you?" Ten looked at him seriously. "I know you don't like her as much as you think you do."'

Yuta curved his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Bro." Ten starts, jabbing his fingers at Yuta's chest where his heart is. "You just gotta listen to this instead of this." Then he jabbed at Yuta's forehead and quickly pulled back. "So you won't regret shit."

"I don't understand what you're---"

"He seemed jealous. I mean it."

"That's nonsense. You're drunk." Yuta is quick to deny it.

"Don't mind what I said." Ten shrugged. "I'm in it for the whole story how you two got here."

Yuta shook his head. He never told anyone but he knew how sharp Ten is. "He messed up. But I was the one who got in trouble."

"You mean he did the usb thing. Did he?"

He nods. "The school kicked me out, I had to leave. It's been almost two years.... If it wasnt for the holidays where I have to go back to Seoul and meet with his family.. It felt like we stopped talking."

"Oh....Like no communications?"

"Not really..." Yuta tries to remember. "But he had something else to be busy about. And he would just... contact me when he couldn't manage his messed up relationship anymore. Then here I am busy with soccer, football and dance."

"Is he a bad guy?" Ten wanted to know.

Yuta hesitates whether to nod or shook his head. He did the latter. "That's what everyone believes. But only because they never give him a chance. I thought of that too...he bullied me. But getting to know him isn't difficult."

Ten agreed. "I don't see any signs of his bad side, honestly. He changed a lot, huh."

"If it wasn't for me, he'd be living his dream by now." Yuta felt another pang of guilt for the nth time. The title of the bad guy definitely belongs to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"We auditioned together on a workshop. We started training even. I didn't want to actually do it, but it was my first time to see him so sincere and persistent on doing something." Yuta still remembers how excited Taeyong was every time they have to head to the company to train after school. "Then I broke my leg playing soccer. And he didn't want to go alone. He said he wants to do it with me. But I couldn't make it to the practice anymore because of my leg. So he quits. Just like that. He quits his dream and choose to take care of me everyday at the hospital. I still feel guilty."

Ten wanted to tear up at the story, that was something. "You must be very important to him... than that dream of his."

"Ah. Stop looking too much into it!" He groaned. "He's just someone who can't decide on his own and afraid to be alone."

"Well, I wouldn't do that just for someone." He saw Yuta looked down, as if he was taking in what he said. "Here." He handed him another shot.

They ordered another bottle and spicy barbecue,. Meaningless words are exchanged this time, like how stupid Winwin is. The youngest is always their target when they just decide to savage together.

"Shit I'm drunk." They said in unison when they saw the time, it's 11pm.

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong lies uncomfortably on the bed, his phone placed on his forehead waiting for it to vibrate. He's been texting and calling Yuta but he didn't get any response. His messages are not getting viewed either. He even tried to contact Winwin who just replied about not giving a shit to Yuta. Then he remembers about the girl all smiley and sweet with Yuta at the cafeteria earlier, maybe they're together.

At the thought, Taeyong quickly put his phone down the desk and lay on his side to sleep. It wasn't a good day and he's tired so he doze off quickly the moment he closed his eyes.

Taeyong awokens to a heavy weight that fell on half his body. Quickly, he sat up and pushed the person away. "Get off me. Yuta!" He yelled when it hits his nose that Yuta is reeking of alcohol. "You're drunk! Get off."

"Why would--I." Was Yuta's almost inaudible response. Using his strong legs to trap Taeyong's under him.

"Because you're drunk! What are you doing?!" Taeyong yelled again, pushing Yuta away who's trying to hug him. The hair on his nape rising when he feels Yuta's lips right above the skin on his neck.

"You're really....ha..." Yuta said, slurred.

Yuta kept on saying something inaudible every time Taeyong pushes him away. Taeyong wasn't prepare to what was coming, he felt electrifying shivers down his spine when he felt hands feeling up his clothed manhood. "Oh my god!" He gasped. Quickly, he kicked Yuta on the stomach and managed to stood up and get off from the bed. Standing feet away from him. His back hits the wall as he looks at Yuta in horror.

 

Yuta seemed unfazed by the kick, although he is now holding his stomach. The drunk smile is still painted on his face. "You moaned."

Taeyong wanted to kick him again. When did Yuta even learned to drink? When he sees Yuta lie down comfortably on his side of the bed, he headed straight to the bathroom and locks the door, and stared at his sleepy face in the mirror.

He wanted to cry. Yuta just touched him on his most private part, in a case the younger is drunk. Taeyong felt so abused and sensitive right now. What's going to happen tomorrow is what all he could think off. It's 3:45 am when Taeyong got out of the restroom. He stayed there for a good hour... a bad hour...Just thinking how awful life has been to him lately. He is more than disappointed. Yesterday, his mother texted him about Ruby getting sick. He wished he just went home, if he did, none of this would happen.

He can literally feel the heat in his face when he touch it. Stepping out of the bathroom, he knew Yuta is sleeping soundly in the bed when he hear him snore. Taeyong didn't want to look at him though. And he doesn't think he can for awhile.

 

Instead of climbing back to bed, he went back inside the bathroom to shower. He figured he needed cleansing and relaxing so at 4'oclock he took his phone and jacket and went out the house to jog. He didn't know their place very well so he'll just take a straight lane. When he opened his phone, a messaged popped in on their group chat.

=>From: Baby Winnie ^~^

IS ANYBODY AWAKE IM BORED

=> From: Woojae

Why are you bored at 4 am? God. You woke me up for nothing?

=> From: DongRude

Jaehyun-a, turn off your phone's vibration

=>From: Baby Winnie ^~^

Why are u aWAKE DOYOUNGIE HYUNG

=>From: DongRude

Studying

=>From: Baby Winnie ^~^

Boring LOLOLOL I'M SO HUNGRY TEN HYUNG ISNT HOME YET HELP ME

 

Taeyong hissed. Were Ten and Yuta drunk together? Damnit, even just remembering his name makes him want to throw up. He messaged Winwin on private.

To: Winwin

Let's grab bfast together

>From: Winwin

Ok LOL HYUNG where u? I'm jogging near ur street i think

To: Winwin

Let's meet at 7 11

 

Taeyong was breathing heavily once he reach the store. Fortunately he wasn't lost, he's been on this place a lot and noted the direction. He saw Winwin already sitting on a stool, a small greeting and they bought coffee and noodles and some bread.

"Ten hyung isn't home yet. Is Yuta hyung home?" Winwin asked.

Taeyong didn't answer and only continued sipping on his coffee.

"It's like morning already. I just hope he isn't dead. Ghost roommates are popular Facebook story nowadays." Winwin sighed, sipping on his cow milk box.

"Were you waiting for him?" He asked.

Winwin nodded. "The hyungs just live next door, they keep asking me where he is. I couldn't sleep. Hansol and Johnny."

"Ah, I remember you guys live on the same dorm."

"Yeah... He dislikes me so much."

Taeyong could've sworn he saw Winwin rolling his sleepy eyes. "Ten?"

He huffed. "Nah, Yuta."

"Why do you think so?"

"He doesn't talk to me. Like he doesn't take me seriously. He's only nice to Ten hyung." Winwin confessed, suddenly. Yuta only talks to him when he wants something or commanding him, not like he's holding a grudge but he just wants Taeyong to know. He admits to himself that he's very talkative too. "He only talks to me when he wants something or when he orders me. Ten hyung too, they're so alike. I hate them so much."

Taeyong feels worried about this. But he is mad at Yuta right now, even a mention of his name is making him cringe. The last person he wants to talk about is Yuta. Save the questions for later.

"You do?"

"Nope, JK." Winwin laughed. "What happened to you hyung? You look high."

Taeyong almost cried at the description.

"And red."

Holy shit.


	3. 3.  With you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg

"Oh crap. You're late, fam." Johnny feigns shock, one hand resting on his chest.

Yuta cringed at the nickname that pulls him deeper into his hangover. He missed two classes already. His feet wobbly from running from the school gates to this class he shared with Johnny before the bell rings.

"Did Taeyong came to your History class?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Breathe, fam."

He stared at him in disbelief this time.

"Of course he did." Johnny answered, pushing Yuta and himself away from the door they're blocking where the students are coming out.

"Where is he?" Yuta halts.

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you two so tight." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Just text him."

"I don't-- I can't find my phone."

Johnny huffed in annoyance when he proved his suspicions. "So it's you. Ten was out with you last night. Where did you guys---hey I'm talking to you!"

 

 

Yuta sees Ten entering their next class but he surprise the younger by holding him on his collar and pulling him out of the classroom. Signaling Ten and the younger following him upstairs.

"How drunk was I last night?" Yuta asked in horror. Hands crossed to his chest because of the cold.

"Damn. You were walking on air." Ten said, amused. "You made out with a prostitute."

Yuta covered his face in embarrassment. He remembers a bit of it.

"I had to pull you away and ask for the driver to lift you in the car."

Just now, last night's happening are coming down to him. He was too drunk, he made himself a wack. The next thing he remembered, made Yuta smacks himself. Literally, he slapped his own face making Ten gasped.

 

Without much in his head, Yuta stared blankly at the ceiling in the clinic. The school nurse probably figured it was hangover and keeps on giving him a sharp look instead of treatment pills for his migraine. So in 2 hours of doing nothing and feeling like a complete shit in the infirmary bed, he stood up and leave without any word.

He kept on running and was told by Jaehyun that the person he's looking for is heading to the gym. Walking past through the male students coming out of the gym locker room. Yuta sees Doyoung sitting on a bench, tying his shoes.

"Where's Taeyong?" He asked.

Doyoung isn't very fond of anobody. Especially Yuta. Without even looking the older in the eye, he gestures his finger to the changing room.

"Taeyong I---" he started.

Taeyong though, turned around and tried putting on his shirt quick. "Don't look! Don't look!"

"Tae, what---"

"Turn around! Turn around!" Panic can be heard in Taeyong's voice.

Yuta turned around. He's reminded of how cautious Taeyong is. Even when they were younger, he doesn't want to shower with Yuta because he says it's inappropriate. Always yelling at the younger when he sees him shirtless or only in boxers. It's still funny so he does it intentionally. One time, he barged in when Taeyong was showering and a smack on the head was what he got in return.

"Are you done?" He asked. He still hears rustling and tapping of foot.

"Shut up I'm---"

Taeyong was the one who shut up. Yuta turned around to help him pull his shirt down from the back.

"It was curled back here." Yuta says, tapping Taeyong's back who pried his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Touching stepped back, scowling.

"Touch." Yuta said when he jabbed the older's cheeck with his index finger.

Taeyong backs away again and Yuta could've sworn he's sobbing. About to cry. If Taeyong is avoiding him this much...then last night...what he did...wasn't a dream but rather a memory.

"Shit." Yuta muttered. "I---I really did it."

Taeyong nodded in fear.

"I-- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry hyung." Yuta cooes. He's more anxious than sorry, though. They've known each other for 10 years, but he's never felt this nervous in front of Taeyong.

Taeyong didn't say anything.

"Hyung, I'll...I'll stay away."

"Don't ever drink again. Yuta. Promise me."

 

Yuta sighed in relief when he dropped off Taeyong to his Math class and he heads to his own room. Ten was sleeping on the desk they shared. They both despise biology so much.

"Ten." He called.

"Shit. I really wasn't going to school today. Johnny hyung literally carried me here." Ten says sleepily. "I didn't even drink much."

"Weak." Doyoung who sat in front of them, commented.

"Give him a hundred won for his opinion." Ten said.

"Not gonna change the fact that you're failing this class." Doyoung retorts.

Ten didn't respond anymore and chose to punch the air instead.

"He's right. You're failing this class." Yuta only agreed and Doyoung gave him a thumbs up before preceding on revising his notes.

"Fine, smartass." Ten clicks his tongue. "Hey, what happened? You left me at the rooftop. I was calling you in lunch too."

"I left my phone at home." Yuta says, hesitating whether he should tell Ten about what happened between him and Taeyong and decides not to. Before they part, Taeyong reminded him that he will always lend his shoulders to Yuta and the younger didn't have to drink away whatever's bothering him.

"By the way....dude..." Ten yawned. "Seulgi noona told me something."

"What is it?" He asked quick.

Ten look him in the eye and Yuta understands, he nodded sadly. The younger patting his back for sympathy.

"Then it's a chance for you now." Yuta tries to lift up the mood. He's supposed to feel heartbroken and disappointed , but he's surprised he isn't. But it's saddening cos he didn't want to lose a friend.

Ten shrugs. "Nah. If you didn't pass. How can I."

"Think about it."

"O...kay."

 

 

Taeyong was on the last paragraph of the essay he was working on when Winwin elbows him. He looked at the younger's paper and mentally cringed when he saw it empty. Winwin have yet to write his name even and they only have 5 minutes left to finish the seatwork.

He was expecting the younger will ask for help when he says, "Hyung, there's someone I know who likes you."

"Hmm?"

"She's a lower year. And ask if I can introduce you to her."

"Sure." Taeyong smiled.

"Really."

Taeyong nodded. "Why?"

"You're so easy. LOL." Winwin is laughing so hard.

"You're just gonna introduce us to each other. It's not like we'reㅡㅡㅡ"

"God, I'm kidding. I'll tell Jaehyun you agreed let's meet them tomorrow."

 

Yuta never felt so nauseated towards himself until that night when they were about to sleep. Taeyong moves on the further edge of the bed, almost falling, when he felt Yuta climbing up the bed.

 

Taeyong likes to be pleased, is what Yuta learned through all the years of knowing him. The older loves to sulk over little things only to see Yuta insanely on his knees to compensate. The older loves to play difficult but Yuta knows how to win him back all the time.

But that was before that drunk incident happened. The cold treatment is so upsetting that Yuta wants to smack himself. And still here he is, at the bleachers waiting for Taeyong's Economic class to finish. The bright sun isn't helping either but he has to sit there because Seulgi and Ten are in the field asking for Yuta's opinion regarding the cheerleading choreography they're making. He isn't even sure if Seulgi really wants him there but instead of commenting, he's just giving them a thumbs up or two.

"Hyung, what you doing there? It's hot." Jaehyun asked, climbing up and opening his umbrella to sit beside Yuta so he could cover the older. "Wow, Ten hyung is having the time of his life." Ten's crush isn't a secret to their circle of friends. "Are you okay?" Neither was Yuta's interest towards the same girl that turned him down.

 

He nods plainly. Of course he is okay, why wouldn't he?

"Winwin said his class with Taeyong got dismissed early?" Jaehyun says. He knows Yuta is waiting for the older's class to end.

"Is that so?"

Jaehyun nods. "But I think he's out on a blind date or something. Winwin set him up."

"Is that so." Yuta asked again, voice lower this time.

 

Taeyong sat there awkwardly. After Winwin introduced him to a lower year who's name he barely remember and after a small chat, it's just her and Winwin talking now. Taeyong figured the girl is rather interested in Winwin than she is to him, and it's good to see Winwin laughing and talking normally, although the sarcasm still lingers" his tongue a bit.

 

"I waited and looked for you at school." Yuta announced when he saw Taeyong at the kitchen.

Taeyong looks at him for a moment then to the wall clock. "It's 7:00pm. You should've use your common sense and figured I went home and my class ends at 4o'clock."

Yuta looks at him amused.

"It's my fault. I see." He says. He doesn't usually argue over Taeyong's sneers. But the older's response irks a little cos he's outside freezing in the cold of their dark school wondering where Taeyong went.

Taeyong only resumed on washing the plates.

"Who were you with?"

"Winwin walked me home."

"Who else?"

"Just Winwin. What's wrong with---"

"Why when you know I'm waiting for you." Yuta questions further.

Taeyong stopped what he's doing to face the younger. "I thought you were hanging out with Ten so I---"

"No. And I found out you're the one hanging around with---"

"What are you so pressed about?" Taeyong snorts.

"I don't even know."

"I kept calling you. I thought you gone out with Ten so I asked Winwin to walk me home because you wouldn't answer. Then I found your phone here." Taeyong smiled at him and hands him the phone he fished out from his pockets.

Yuta lets it all go and nods.

 

 

"Oh god, senpai."

Both Doyoung and Taeyong snorted at Winwin. The younger was too engrossed watching the anime on his phone and not participating on their group work the two are working on.

"Why are you watching that again?" Doyoung asked.

Taeyong is surprised that he even asked about it. The younger isn't usually interested in anything. Especially, Winwin. He's seen a lot of instances that Doyoung is ignoring the younger. Doyoung may not go well with their younger friends, but it seemed like the hyungs like him and Jaehyun too.

"Reminds me of my past relationship, really. The feels." Winwin explains, eyes still on his phone.

"I hate your choice of words." Doyoung informed him.

Taeyong chuckled a little. "He's kawaii."

Doyoung glared at him. "Not you too----. Oh. Yuta hyung."

"What about him?"

"Nothing. He's Japanese."

"He doesn't need subtitle when watching anime." Winwin butts in. "Yuta hyung looks like japanese too."

"You look Chinese." Yuta appears, causing Winwin to roll his eyes and shut up.

 

They were having breakfast on a Saturday morning and was about to finish when Taeyong suddenly says, "I don't like you hanging out with Ten. I think he's bad influence."

Yuta wanted to laugh and immediately cancelled his schedule with Ten that day. They were supposed to skate at the plaza. So he asked Taeyong to come with him to the mall instead.

"Hyung, you are so cute." Yuta says, amused.

They were at the grocery section and Yuta stood there with the pushing cart, watching Taeyong so absorbed in choosing air freshener. He's reading all the labels and they've been on the spot for 10 minutes.

"Answer your phone, someones calling you."   
Yuta laughed. "It's Ten. I turned it off."

Taeyong looks at him. "Really?"

"We're supposed to go skating today. But you told me not to hang out with him." Yuta says so easily.

Taeyong stood up from his squatting position on the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You can go now if---"

"Nah." Yuta shook his head and smiling big. "I'd rather go to the mall shopping for freshener with you than skate with Ten."

"Why do you sound so sarcastic. I feel guilty." Taeyong pouts, embarrassed.

Yuta laughed again and walks towards Taeyong to pinch his lips which the older defensively pry his hands away and looking so offended. "Was it unsanitary?"

Taeyong nods, still pouting.

"Oh hyung, what am I gonna do with you. You're so cute!" Yuta says animatedly, pulling Taeyong near him.

"Yuta! S--stop making fun of me!"

"I'm only stating facts! My, so cute."

"Yuta!"

"Are you two a mom and dad?"

Surprised, both Yuta and Taeyong turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was a little boy with huge cheeks, a polaroid hanging on his neck and staring intently at them.

"No!" Taeyong screeched.

"Yes! Take a picture of us!" Yuta says out loud, putting his arm around Taeyong's shoulder and smiling brightly for the camera.

The child looks skeptic but still took a picture of them. He looks at the photo first before handing it to Yuta. "What's your name, mister?"

"I'm Yuta and this is Taeyong. What's yours?"

"Mingguk!"

"Oh my dad is calling me. Good bye!"

The boy ran to the vegetable section and disappears quickly, Yuta shouting a thank you before he looks at the photo in his hand, tucking it away from Taeyong's view.

"Look at you, you're still pouting how cute." Yuta laughs again.

Taeyong is trying to sport his stoic face but it's difficult when Yuta keeps on making fun of him. Although the younger's hearty laugh that he hasn't heard for awhile calms him a bit. "Give me that."

"No, no." Yuta puts it in his back pocket. "I'll frame this day we are mom and dad."

"I hate you so much." Taeyong huffed in annoyance, squatting down again to resume his search of freshener.

"I love you too."

Yuta wasn't laughing this time and Taeyong choose to keep quiet.

 

=> From: 10

TNX FOR DITCHING ME I WENT HOME ALONE WID A BROKEN LEG

To: 10

i went to the mall with ty

=> From: 10

HAHAHA NOT EVEN GONNA ASK ABT MY BROKEN LEG U ARE SO HOPELESS YUTA

To: 10

how's your leg

=> From: 10

..l..

 

On Wednesday night, they gathered since tomorrow would be holiday and they decide to have a quality time together. They haven't gone out as a whole now that they have Taeyong around, Yuta assures him it will be fun, no drinking and they will eat a lot.

"Why do the hyungs brought cars. Where are we going, paps?" Winwin asked Johnny.

"Just you wait. Taeil hyung said it's traffic." Johnny sighed. They've been waiting for half an hour.

"Momsie, where are we going?" Winwin asked Hansol.

"Square."

Winwin laughed. "We're gonna punch each other."

"When will Winwin shut up." Ten asked. He's usually as talkative and the hyungs often tells him to shut up when they gather around, but definitely not now since he's brooding over his broken leg.

"Come here." Taeyong tells Winwin who hugged him by surprise.

"It's so cold. It's so cold." The younger whined, causing the others to laugh."Hyung, hug me back." Winwin pleads to which Taeyong obliged. The night air was freezing.

"Ah what the fuck! My leg! My leg!" Ten screamed.

Yuta dropped his coffee, accidentally. "It's not even that hot." He picked up his cup without batting an eyelash to Ten who's in panic.

"It hurts you jealous Fuck!"

"Who's jealous?" Hansol asked.

Everyone is used to Ten being a vulgar and his constant offensive banters with Yuta so they just ignored him. Except for Johnny who asked for Hansol's help to nurse Ten's leg.

Yuta choose not to say anything.

 

"Did your hurt yourself?"Taeyong asked once they were in the car.

Hansol is the one driving with Ten on the front seat, Taeyong is in between Yuta and Winwin at the back seat.

"Not at all." Yuta assures him.

It will take 2 hours for them to reach their destination and on the first five minutes, Yuta wanted to jump off the car. He believes their group was obnoxious. Hansol is driving while Ten sat in the front and he's showing his bitch face for Yuta to see. Also, Winwin keeps on bothering Taeyong and whining about and it sucks to even hear him speak.

 

He wanted to sleep and could use a shoulder but when he looks to his left and saw the younger resting his head on Taeyong's already.

 

=> From: 10

HEY WANNA TRADE SEATS

To: 10

let's do that.

=> From: 10

NAH IT'S FUN WATCHING UR MISERY FROM THE FRONT MIRROR HAHAHAHAHAH

 

He wanted to ask Ten what misery he was talking about but opt to pull himself forward to pull at Ten's hair.

"Shit! Let me go! I did wrong! Sorry! Sorry!" Ten pleads.

Hansol stops the car. "Yuta what are you doing?"

"I'm so hurt." Ten fakes a cry.

Hansol sighed when he figured the two are just playing around and resumed driving.

"Why are you shouting?" Taeyong who just woke up, asked Yuta.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Taeyong muttered and lay his head on Yuta's shoulder this time. "Don't get to trouble when I'm sleeping."

Yuta wanted to pull at Ten's hair again when the younger laughed and starts singing Careless Whisper.

 

Taeyong is at the library when someone back hugged him. He was about to say let go when he saw it was Winwin and not Yuta.

"Hyung, you have a fever!" Winwin says and sat beside Taeyong. "Let's go to the clinic."

"I already went there and they gave me medicines. I'll be fine." Taeyong assures.

"Are you sure, hyung?"

He nods and pulled out his notebook. "In this essay, we have to write about emotional experiences. You tell me a lot about your past relationship, right? You can write about her for this homework. I'll help you translate it in English."

"Oh." Winwin says. "Good idea. But it's a him, not her."

"What do you mean?" Taeyong didn't get what he said clearly.

"Mate." Winwin comes closer so he could stare intently at Taeyong's eyes. "He's a guy. I liked a guy. You have a problem with that?"

Taeyong pulled away because they are too close and Winwin could be joking and playing around again. "No, that's nice." He says.

"But he hurts me."

Taeyong noticed the change in his voice.

"I thought we had something special. But he ends up dating my sister instead."

And just then Taeyong believed him. "Are you okay now?"

Winwin looks up before saying, "It's been 2 years. I don't know. But I can't seem to like anybody as much as I like him."

"Cool story."

They turned their heads to Yuta who's walking towards Taeyong.

"Our practice got cancelled. We'll go home together." He says to Taeyong and glanced at Winwin who rolled his eyes at him. "I gotta go now, I have class." He pats Taeyong's head.

"Okay, see you."

"He has to butt in all the time." Winwin sighed.

"Are you uncomfortable around him?"

"Not only uncomfortable I want to kick his jaw. Ten hyung too. Oh god how I hate them." Winwin facepalmed, causing Taeyong to laugh. "How can you stand living with him? I'm just thankful Ten hyung is out of the dorm most of the time."

"Honestly." Taeyong smiled. "Yuta feels like home. I never felt so comfortable around anyone other than him."

"Oh really." Winwin sneered. "Cheese."

 

"What are you here for---Hey I didn't tell you to come in." Yuta pulled Winwin on the arm but the younger ignored and pry him away.

"Not for you." Winwin raised the paper bag he was holding to Yuta's face. "Taeyong hyung, are you feeling better? Did you take your medicines?" He says, walking to the kitchen.

"Taeyong, you're sick?" Yuta hurriedly followed and asked.

"You don't know?" Winwin halts on his step to face Yuta.

Yuta looks at him for a bit before turning to Taeyong who's looking at them in surprise. "Tae, you're sick and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, I--- It's just---"

Winwin laughed. "You didn't tell him?"

"Get out!" Yuta screamed on top of his lungs.


	4. 4.

"It's fine, Yuta hyung. I'll take care of----"

"Taeyong?" Yuta demands an answer as to why he wouldn't tell him he's sick.

"I'll be fine. You can go to your game now." Taeyong gave him a reassuring smile that had Yuta quiet for a second.

Winwin took the sports bag from the table, handing it to Yuta. "Yeah your fans are waiting for you at the field. Four of them. Johnny, Hansol hyung, Jaehyun and Doyoung because Jaehyun forced him. You can go no--"

"How bad is it?" Yuta asked Taeyong again.

"It's not that--"

"Yeah it's not that bad. Let me take care of----"

Yuta successfully pushed Winwin out of their apartment and ignored Taeyong's protest of "Don't hurt him!", locking the door behind his back and ignoring Winwin's knock and shouting. He walks towards Taeyong and pulled the older to the bed, making him sit down.

"I told you I'm fi---"

"Don't give me that. I'm not going to the game. I'll take care of you." Yuta announced, arms folded in his chest trying to look intimidating.

Taeyong is intimidated. "If you're really worried Winwin can take care of---"

Yuta sighed exasperated, palming his face.

"You should now. Your team is waiting for you." Taeyong insist but felt guilty when he saw the worried look on the younger's face. "I--I'm sorry. I know this game is important to you and--"

"It's not as important as you are to me, Taeyong." Yuta blurts out, his eyes falling on the ground when he saw Taeyong looking at him with big eyes.

"I'm really sorry." Taeyong felt like crying. He saw how Yuta worked hard on his practices for this game and now he had to miss it because Taeyong caught a cold.

 

Tonight, Yuta realises Taeyong and him are nothing alike when it comes to looking after another. He remembers how Taeyong would nurse him when he's ill. And now, he can't even make a proper porridge for the older without looking it up on the internet and it tasting only average.

 

It's upsetting how terrible of a person he is. But Taeyong assures him he'll be fine and Yuta need not to worry before they sleep that night.

Yuta didn't sleep though. Watching Taeyong sleeping soundly and checking his temperature every now and then. His cheeks were read due to his cold and Yuta wonders if Taeyong will wake up if he runs his fingers on them. But that's not something he should be thinking about right now. He opts to stare at the ceiling instead of Taeyong's closed yet amusing eyes.

Yuta dozed off when Taeyong's fever cooled down and sleep knocks him off.

 

"Wake up. Wake up."

Yuta groaned when he feels someone is shaking his torso.

"Yuta, you'll be late for class. You need to go to school." Taeyong says.

"I'm not going. I'll take care of you." Yuta groaned sleepily, gently prying Taeyong's hands off him. It's making him dizzy. "Stop it."

"You need to come to class!" Taeyong insists, shaking him intensely this time.

"I said stop it." Yuta says calmly and pulls the other arm so Taeyong fell back on the bed close to him.

Taeyong should be pulling away right now but Yuta sounds so reassuring when he held Taeyong's hand and pulled their foreheads together and says, "I'll take care of you."

Yuta feels so warm and safe that Taeyong fell back to sleep.

 

He makes sure he gets up before Taeyong and heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The sun has yet to rise but Yuta felt hot that he took his shirt off. He had to wear it back though, before Taeyong sees and scolds him.

He forgotten about that when he hears Taeyong yawns and hurriedly bring the breakfast he made to the bed. Making Taeyong groaned at him but softens when he sees the glass of juice and french toast that Yuta prepared. Taeyong stares at the food in admiration.

Yuta watches him eat in silence.

"About her. Seulgi." Yuta starts.

Taeyong gave hima blank look.

"The girl you saw I was with at the cafeteria. The night Ten and I went... drinking..." He paused at the memory. "I confessed to her through the phone. It was hell. She sounds so surprised. But I messed up, the stupid me, when she said I was just drunk and don't mean any of what I'm saying. Then I asked Ten to tell her to gave me another chance when I was sobber the next morning. But I got rejected again."

Taeyong has no say to it. But he was thinking and only staring at his lap. Listening to Yuta's words carefully.

 

"Ten likes her too. For years now. Ever since they were in gradeschool." Yuta added. "But then I just came in and try to steal her attention. Ten even helped me to win her heart. I ignored his feelings. I feel like a bad friend."

 

"A--about that. I'm sorry." Taeyong muttered timidly. "I called him a bad influence without actually knowing him. I didn't know--what both of you have gone through together."

 

Yuta smiled at him reassuringly. As though telling Taeyong he didn't have to worry about anything, like the word he says towards Ten are nothing that matters. "I'll be more honest with you from now on, Taeyong. I've been drinking... And smoking too. I know how you hate those. But now that you're here with me, near me, I don't need to let my stress out doing those. If anything is bothering me, I will talk to you. And you can always run to my side if you need someone, Taeyong. I'll be here for you."

 

The soothing smile that never leaves Yuta's lips as he say those words put Taeyong at ease. He knows that Yuta isn't someone who is strong, but rather someone who always do his best. He was emotional and likes keeping things to himself. Opting to keep hushed instead of voicing out how he feels until Taeyong pressed him about it.

"That girl... I don't like her for hurting you."

Yuta chuckled. "I didn't cry."

"You better not."

 

Taeyong could've been what you call a bully before, but he as well was a victim of everyone finding fault on everything he does. Yuta hurts as much as Taeyong does every time the gets insults and criticism towards his attitude, although the older may not say it, but his face screams pain when it happens. He wish those people can see how much Taeyong has changed.

 

Back then, Taeyong was only nice and gentle to Yuta. But now, he watches the older laugh along with his friends and it's uplifting to see.

"Take a picture of it, then." Ten says.

Yuta was sitting at the bleachers while everybody else is playing at the basketball court. They happened to meet each other after class and gathered together. The dance studio has not been used lately since there's no school competition sooner. Ten took a seat beside him and handed him a drink.

"I was kidding." Ten pulled him back when Yuta was about to walk out on him. "He's good to stare at. So handsome."

"Shut the hell--"

"Chill." Ten pats him on the shoulder. "When are you going to talk to Seulgi? She asked me how are you doing."

Yuta shrugs. "That's not worth talking about."

"Geez." Ten sighed. "My back hurts. I didn't know cheerleading could be this stressing."

"Do your best at that." Yuta reminds him. "As the team co-leader, get for the gold. Sports festival is coming soon."

"Yeah well guess what. Don't show your face to your coach. What of a valuable player missed their game." Ten sighed. Although their school still won, it wasn't as exciting as seeing his friend, Yuta, in the field at his best.

"I'm suspended. You think he'll let me play the next game if I beg?"

"Act sincere. Why did you two skipped school anyway?" Ten asked curious.

"He got sick."

"Shitbricks." Ten breathes in and lost his composure when he looked at the court and saw Winwin stumbling over Taeyong's foot in slow motion and the older keeping him up so his face won't hit the ground. "That picklehead is so lame."

Yuta rolled his eyes at the scene. "Let's join them."

"My back hurts."

"Mine doesn't." Yuta says and left him alone.

 

 

Ten hesitates whether or not he should sit at the table where Taeyong and Winwin are at the library but his feet automatically lead him there. "Hey captain skinny-dick, have you eaten?" He pokes Winwin ear and took a sit.

"Huh. Why are you only nice to me when Yuta hyung is not around." Winwin pouts.

You call that nice? Was what Taeyong wanted to ask.

"You didn't eat breakfast. I'll get you food." Ten says and leave.

Taeyong was about to ask him what's the deal about Ten and Yuta not treating him well when the latter arrived and took a seat opposite to him.

"I got a call from mom." Yuta starts.

"Arigato kasa-san." Winwin muttered but precedes on writing his notes.

"I don't want to go home." Taeyong says, almost a whisper.

"Ruby misses you."

 

Friday evening when they packed the things they need and surrendered their apartment keys to the land lady. They'll be gone for 3 days.

 

The sun wasn't up yet but Taeyong and Yuta rose early and took a taxi to the bus station. They only bring back packs with them and a few snacks from the groceries. Choosing the second to the last row of the bus and Yuta sits by the window. Taeyong said people usually sit by the window and touch the glass and that it wasn't very sanitary.

"It's a 3 hour ride." Taeyong sighed and the other nodded sleepily. "Yuta, don't sleep on me."

Yuta groaned when Taeyong layed his head on his shoulder. "Aren't you the one sleeping on me?"

"You think I did something wrong that's why I don't wanna go home, right?" He asked.

"If you did, you would've tell me. Right?" Yuta replied.

Taeyong looks up at him, carefully studying Yuta's face. Upon realizing the close proximity, he nods and straightened his back. Yuta though, reciprocate the action and lay his head on Taeyong's shoulder instead.

 

"When I left Seoul, I didn't think I'd actually see you again." Yuta confesses.

Taeyong slaps his knees. "If you wouldn't come visit us on holidays, then I'll come to you. Like what I just did."

Yuta looks up at him and smiled. His big smile showing his perfect teeth. "I really thought you'd stop talking to me when you didn't text me for 3 months."

Taeyong nudged him on the head this time. "Silly. I was thinking you would text me first. But you didn't."

"Did you wait for me to text you first?"

Taeyong hummed. "It was frustrating. You're really a snob. I hate you for that."

"When I visited last Christmas you didn't even talk to me. Busy with that girlfriend of yours, huh?"

"Shut up." Taeyong hissed. "I ask if you ate and you only nod that's hella offending you didn't even say you miss me "

Yuta chuckled softly, placing his hand ob Taeyong's knees. "I miss you."

 

 

"Good job telling me to come home and they aren't even here." Taeyong groaned and lie down at the couch.

Yuta flops down next to him. "I didn't tell them we're going. I wanted to surprise them."

Taeyong groaned again when Yuta lays his head on his lap. "I still haven't talk to them about my transfer. They're going to scold me. Let's leave now, Yuta."

"Not my fault you want to see me so bad." Yuta chuckled and waits for a retort but Taeyong was to busy to answer his phone.

"Hello. Oh, Winwin!"

Yuta rolled his eyes.

"We're in Seoul. We'll be back on Monday. Yes, I'm with Yuta."

Yuta tries to eavedrops but fails.

"Miss me already?" Taeyong laughed. "Weren't we together just yester---"

Yuta took his phone from his hand. Ending the call and throwing it on the other couch. "You need not to talk to him when I'm around."

Taeyong wonders why Yuta did that and why his tone sounds too serious. "Why are you so mean to him?" He asked.

Yuta only stares.

"He's nice and needs caring. What are you acting like I did to everyone years ago?"

"Well, I guess I have the reason to hate him more now."

 

Yuta stood up when the door opened. Taeyong's mom and sister walked in, surprised and literally jumped to hug him instead of her son.

"Oh my god, you've gotten more handsome, Yu."

"Mrs. Lee, you still look young and pretty as ever." Yuta bowed at her then to Taeyong's sister.

"I have class today. University is tiring." She sighed, patting both of the boys on the head. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

 

Taeyong followed his mom at the kitchen to help her cook and Yuta helps set the table with the fruits and cake while enjoying a cup of ice cream. He feeds Taeyong who hesitates whether or not it's sanitary to eat from the same spoon and Yuta laughs when he actually ate it.

"You wouldn't answer my calls. Do you still have allowance?" His mother asked.

Taeyong nods. "Dad sends me money every two weeks. Noona too."

"I'd pull you back here. But I'm not worried because you're with Yuta." His mother smiled at both of them.

"Mom, if anything, I'm his babysitter." Taeyong says, matter-of-factly.

 

They could've been know as the evil duo in their previous school but Mrs. Lee knows what kind of person Yuta is. She trust him more than she trusts his own son. She believes Yuta is someone who owns a good heart and it is Taeyong who is emotionally and mentally problematic. Always thankful that there is a Yuta who can tact her son in sane.

"His apartment was a mess when I got there." Taeyong informed her.

"Don't tell me you still don't have a girlfriend to teach you house chores?" Mrs. Lee looks impossibly at Yuta.

"Who would want to date a messy person." Taeyong argues.

"Well,Taeyong teaches me to do house chores." Yuta laughed.

 

They ate lunch and Mrs. Lee was so engrossed in telling stories to Yuta about how many times she was called by the school's principal office because of Taeyong. She keeps on telling him how much of a hell Taeyong was when Yuta wasn't around.

 

"I don't know if I should find it cute or annoying that she is more fond of you than she is to me." Taeyong says when they entered his room. It's empty. Just one bed and clothes he didn't mind to bring to Yuta's apartment.

"Can't blame her if she wanted a son this handsome." Yuta states.

Taeyong looks at him. "What has gotten into you? You were humble. When did you become this conceited.....? Ah. Ten."

"You hate him so much, it's funny." Yuta teased.

"Lies." Taeyong bitesback. "You're the only one who's hateful. You hate Winwin so much, you're anno----"

Yuta made sure he pushed Taeyong not so hard on the wall to trap the older. "Say his name again." He dared.

Taeyong's eyes grew big, he could feel his hard beating out of his chest. When did Yuta become so violent.

"Aigoo. Did I hurt granpas back." Yuta laughed and pulled Taeyong for a hug, patting his back.

"Take a shower you smell like shit."

 

 

They slept too much and woke up in the afternoon the next day. Last night, they thought calling each other names and tickling one another would be a great idea. They didn't realize that it was 3 at dawn.

 

They ate the lunch Mrs. Lee left at the table with a note "I left the food in the microwave. I didn't wake you boys up. I'll be home at 9."

They were washing the plates when Taeyong says, "When mom moved to that office, her schedule changed and transportation took longer too. Noona has gotten busy on her uni. Dad is so far away working abroad. I was always home alone."

Yuta notes the sad tone from his voice and he doesn't want Taeyong sad so he jokes, "Did you see ghosts?"

"Huh?!" Taeyong whined and hits his shoulder with wet hands.

"What? Aren't you the real life Courage the Cowardly dog?" Yuta laughed. Despite him looking tough, Taeyong is a sissy and afraid of ghost.

"Stop it."

"Super cute." Yuta pulled both his cheeks with his hands soaked in soap.

Taeyong pried his hands away. "You're not funny anymore."

"Even if I'm not funny, you'd still be cute."

"When did you become a sweet talker, huh?" Taeyong questions suddenly. "You fished out girls like this, now?"

Yuta told him he's changed a lot. But he pretty much can say the same thing to the other. It may only been a year and a half that they seperate, but Taeyong felt like he doesn't know a few parts of Yuta at some point. He didn't notice it the first time he moved, though. The younger was someone so reserved and quiet. People that aren't close to him might probably not hear his voice if you don't pay attention. But now, Yuta is a talker, a sweet talker that it makes Taeyong cringe to the bones. Nothing close to the Yuta he knows is a sweet talker. Hell it was surprising when the younger told him he confessed to a girl.

 

"You're my favorite fish." Yuta bumps his chest on some of Taeyong's back.

"Gross." Taeyong groaned. "I want my Yuta back. Who are you?"

 

They decide to visit the mall nearby Taeyong's home like they always used too, back then. According to Taeyong, they sell the best and cheapest snapbacks and have new items weekly. Ignoring Yuta's protest of "Stop wasting your money over things you don't use."

 

Yet, they're both trying out baseball caps and snapbacks on the booth. Taeyong wanted to pick the best cap but Yuta have the same opinion on every cap he tries to wear, "Perfect."

 

Yuta noticed the mood swing quickly because Taeyong's laugh fade immediately. He followed Taeyong's gaze and saw her looking back at them. Dahyun was with a guy, holding hands. He'd ask Taeyong what was going on but the latter quickly pulled him out of the department store.

He didn't say anything, until Taeyong let's go of his hand and they stopped in front of a coffee shop. Taeyong pulled him in, again and he waits on the table as he orders. Yuta wanted to ask Taeyong what went on but he decides not to until Taeyong speaks.

"She----"

"If you don't feel comfortable here. Let's just leave." Yuta says and prepares to stand.

"I--It's fine." Taeyong stutters. "We broke up already."

"Oh." Since when? Yuta wanted to ask.

"I--I don't want to talk about it."

Yuta could only nod because the last thing he wants to see is Taeyong looking uneasy.

 

As much as Taeyong was grateful that Winwin and Hansol are picking them up at the station, Yuta wasn't. Winwin jumped on Taeyong that the older almost fell in the crowds of people. Yuta tries his best to relax. Maybe if Hansol wasn't there his fist would've land on Winwin's face. It was an obnoxious feeling towards the younger he couldn't explain that even hearing his voice makes Yuta wants to grit his teeth.

He couldn't grasp this inkling feeling either. But lately, It's so bad that he actually voice out to the younger how much he dislikes him. He didn't care if it makes him a bad person. Or maybe it's because Winwin reminds him too much of himself that seeing a reflection of him causes distress. When Winwin said he missed him too, he forced a smile but it turned out really bad and sarcastic.

"Have you two eaten?" Hansol asked.

"You're not coming back to class?" Yuta asked him once they're settled in the car.

Hansol shrugged.

"We're not." Winwin anwered. "Where do you want to eat, hyung?" He asked Taeyong.

"Anywhere is fi---"

"As long as he's eating with me. Anywhere is fine." Yuta butts in, earning a weird look from the three. "Hansol hyung, buy us KFC."

 

Taeyong couldn't shake off his suspicion Yuta is dating every girl they meet in the hallways. Maybe it was the exchange of flirty smiles. He should've get used to his bestfriend's popularity now that he's the school's best soccer player and he's in the same school for two months, but Yuta actually socializing with everybody still feels weird to him.

"Can I see your phone?" Taeyong asked suddenly.

Yuta hands it to him without questions once they're seated on the class.

Taeyong scans through Yuta's messages and his eyes lands on one conversation thread with a thousand texts stored. "Who is this 'princess' "?

Yuta half smiled. "Take a look at it yourself."   
Taeyong wanted an answer and not an arrogant permision so he pushed the phone on Yuta's chest, surprising the other and even Ten who sat in front of them.

"Awww what was that for?" Yuta rubs at his chest.

"How many girl have he dated here?" Taeyong asked Ten.

Ten shared a look with Yuta before beaming. "I guess you can call it a lot. God. Yuta is a playboy." He says dramatically.

"What? You believe him?" Yuta says in defense when Taeyong looks at him in disbelief. The look he send to Ten meaning they'd have to deal about this later.

 

"Why would he ask me that though?" Ten asked when they were waiting for everyone at the auditorium.

"We saw his ex when we went home. He probably got curious of my relationship." Yuta concludes.

"You never dated anyone though?" Ten says unsure. "I mean, I thought the last one was a goal but you fucked it up."

Yuta sighed. "Get over it."

"Taeyong's ex? He had girlfriends? Wow." Ten fakes a surprise.

Yuta hummed in response. "Five? Six? Fifteen? Thirty exes?"

"Oh well that's something." Ten shook his head. "Must've been hard for you."

"Huh?"

"Well from what you told me, the kind of person he was before, that's probably possible. He's very good looking. I doubt he can even touch a girl's hair now." Ten continued.

"He never told me about his relationship though." Yuta says.

Despite being the tightest of friends, he didn't want to meddle about anything that Taeyong isn't open to him about. Especially when Taeyong told him once that him, dating, is none of Yuta's business and nothing important.

"Winwin is..... gay, right?" Ten asked.

The younger used to tell them a lot about the person he loved and lied to him, that makes him a mess that he is now. Winwin isn't exactly tight-lipped about his orientation and he's relieved of his friends still welcoming him despite that. He thinks Yuta avoids him because of it, Ten, his roommate, too sometimes.

"What about it?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure but---he could be liking--crushing on Taeyong hyung?" Ten couldn't find the words.

Yuta thinks for a moment. "That doesn't makes sense. Taeyong is not gay."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Yuta nods.

"How about you, are you gay? Are you sure?"

"Fuck you." Yuta groaned.

"See. Told ya." Ten laughed. "Spare my soul. Our ethics project is coming soon."

 

To: princess

where are u?

To: princess

have u eaten?

 

"You actually named him that, i'm laughing." Ten comments when he peeks at Yuta's phone.

 

=>From: princess

Yes.

To: princess

who r u with?

=>From: princess

******

To: princess

what? who?

=> From: princess

You told me not to mention his name?

 

Ten was playing Clash Of Clans and keeps on saying incoherrent words about the player that attacked his village. "1m elixir is gone, hoe. Fucking bitch need to stay on his lane."

 

"Denitely." Yuta tossed his phone on the chair beside him.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huh

"Didn't Hansol hyung said meet at the auditorium? Why uncle Johnny wants us at the soccer field now?" Ten gets up and pulled Yuta with him.

"Damn not there." Yuta creaked. "The captain..."

"You are banned from the soccer field too?" Ten is controlling his laughter.

Yuta broodingly nods.

 

Hansol feels so sorry for Yuta that he told everyone to meet at the cafeteria instead and even bought them pizza. At least he doesn't have to stay at school till late watching bland football games he isn't interested too. This is somewhat a celebration.

"Ten is rich but he is stingy as heck it's embarrassing." Johnny sneered when he saw Ten munching at the pizza.

"What? He buys me food." Winwin defended.

"Eh? That's because you don't eat breakfast and you're so thin. It will be my responsibility to nurse you if you pass out since I'm your roommate!" Ten justifies.

"Ddaeng!" Winwin made an error sound. "No concern detected."

"I'm here." Taeyongs ruffled Winwin's hair

Everyone at the table laughs, except for Yuta of course. "Is this meeting important?"

 

=> From: 10

CALM THY TITTIES

 

 

Yuta sent him a questioning look but Ten isn't looking at him.

 

 

To: 10  
whats this for

=> From: 10

X send sorry.

 

"I think we should do the ethics project together. Let's have fun since Taeil's birthday is coming soon." Hansol said.

"Where do we go?" Taeil asked.

"What project is this?" Ten asked.

"The friendship day project, asshat." Doyoung says.

"What's friendship day project asshat." Jaehyun mutters.

"Is this about the photo album diary project?" Taeyong butts in.

Johnny nodded. "I don't have any other friends so let's do it altogether. Mr. Choi would be pleased. Jungwoo is joining too."

"Who's Jungwoo?" Jaehyun and Ten chorused.

"Me." Jungwoo raised a hand. He has yet to met everyone but is good friends with Doyoung.

"Taeil's cousin."

The diary project was for the incoming friendship day event from their ethics class. Only one teacher handles the said subject so it's the same concept even if they come from different classes. They just have to take pictures of themselves having fun with their bestfriends and write a short yet meaningful essay about it. The more emotional, the higher grade you get.

"I think he knows we don't have girlfriends so he keep on making us do this every year. Mind you, he's single too though." Ten blabbers.

"Is that important?" Johnny argues.

"Let's go to Hawaii." Jaehyun suggests.

"Let's go to New Zealand." Backs up Winwin.

"Be more realistic, children." Doyoung snaps.

"Let's swim?" Taeil adds.

"Hyung will wear bikinis." Jungwoo clapped his hand.

"In this weather?" Yuta wanted to choke him.

"Ten hyung's villa in Thailand that could fit 100 people." Jaehyun says again.

"We're only 10." Winwin argues.

Everybody stopped arguing after that when Hansol sighed loud. "Amusement park will be good too since none of you are amusing."

"Ok, punny." Johnny adds. "I like that, though. Ok, let's do that. On Saturday."

"Am I included here?" Yuta wonders.

"You don't want to?" Doyoung retorts. "Raise your hand if you don't want to do this project. Well, I just need to get this over with."

"Then pair up with Jaehyun. He's the only one you don't bicker with. I don't want to be partners with you." Johnny says honestly.

"Neither do I." Doyoung nods.

Jaehyun gave them two thumbs up.

"I'll go with Hansol. Jungwoo and Taeil are both old school so let's have them paired. " Johnny announced. "Ten, you go with Yuta. And Taeyong with Winwin. Any complaints?"

"Ok." Winwin two thumbs up.

"I'm fine with it." Taeyong smiled.

"That's no fun." Ten squabbled about, looking at Yuta then to Johnny. "How about Yuta and Taeyong are partners. And me and you."

"Okay since you complained I'm in it for the fun. This is imposed. You get partner up with someone you dislike. " Johnny stood up and points at everyone. "Me and Doyoung. Jaehyun and Hansol hyung--"

"I like Hansol hyung." Jaehyun cuts him.

"Silence." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yuta and Winwin. Ten and Taeyong and Taeil with Jungwoo."

"I'm still partnered with him?" The latter said.

"I'm not going." Yuta says.

"Then I'll go with Taeyong hyung!" Winwin raised a hand.

Ten pulled Yuta back to his seat. "Let's do it. Food's on me." He told everyone.

"Woah. Someone's showing off. Make sure to invite Seulgi on Saturday." Johnny clapped.

"Nah, I saw him at the arcade last night. He won a bet." Jungwoo informs.

"Why are we planning this so early? It's like 2 weeks from now." Jaehyun asked.

"Last year we went to the plaza and used Johnny's dying camcorder and all of us get a C. Want an encore?" Hansol cringed at the memory.

"But... Taeyong hyung dislike me?" Ten asked after a sudden realisation.

Yuta lies his head on the table and stares at Taeyong beside him before muttering "A lot." And earned a pinch on his side.

"That hurts." Yuta groaned, earning a questioning look from the others.

Taeyong ignored him the whole day because of that.

 

Wednesday is practice day. Yuta did his best to avoid the football players and tiptoed to the next hallway. His science book awkwardly covering his face when he bumped onto Taeyong on the lockers.

"Hyung." Yuta whispered and pulled Taeyong so he's hiding on his back.

"W--what are you doing?!" Taeyong hits Yuta on the neck once the younger let's him go.

Yuta sighed in relief. "You saved me."

"They saw you. They were looking." Taeyong rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to talk to your captain, I will."

"And what are you gonna say?" Yuta challenged. 

"That you'll never miss a game ever again." Taeyong starts. "You're their best player, I'm sure they just want you back in the team."

Yuta smiled at him. "Didn't you want me to quit before?"

"Still do." Taeyong mutters.

"You're pouting again it's cu---"

"All lovey-dovey blocking the hallways isn't exactly nice to see." Doyoung walked passed them.

"Lee Taeyong? Taeyong?"

Yuta and Taeyong looks at the guy that's with Doyoung, Jungwoo.

"Yeah?" Taeyong asked.

"Oh. Do you remember me?"

"Huh?" Taeyong studies his face and came up with an answer. "No. Sorry."

"Oh I'm---"

"No time for that." Doyoung pulled Jungwoo on the collar and the latter just waved goodbye at them.

Yuta was watching closely. "He knows you?"

Taeyong shrugs. "I don't remember."

"Probably someone from our previous school?" Yuta suggest.

He didn't fail to notice the way Taeyong looks blankly at the door of his locker. But shook it off when the older just smiled at him. "Probably?"

Yuta forgot what he's about to say.

"Did you eat?" Taeyong asked.

"I--I was gonna ask you that."

"Why didn't you?" Taeyong laughed.

Yuta forgots what he's about to say again. Maybe he's too fed up thinking about his failing history class and avoiding his football captain.

"Hmm?"

"I-- no. Let's eat?"

 

 

 

Thursday afternoon, Ten was grinning at him wide when they bumped into each other at the rooftop. "Who's this rare pokemon." He jokes.

"A hot pokemon." Yuta snorts.

"Bipolar jack as --"

"Don't call me that." Yuta punches him hard on the shoulder. Silence. He asked "Something the matter?"

"I should be asking you that. What is it again?" Ten placed a hand on Yuta's back.

"You first." Yuta insists.

"I miss home." Ten suddenly blurts. "How come you're so used to it?"

Yuta elbowed him. "Don't give up on it. You have two years left until you can pursue your dancing career. Many universities will die to get you."

"I shouldn't have made a promised. Right. What if I can't---"

"You have all the potential, you can do it." He said. "Just act decent and fix that attitude of yours."

"Coming from you?!" Ten slapped his arm. "What's up?"

Yuta couldn't exactly figure what's going on but he needs someone to talk to about it. "It's just---lately. Taeyong."

Ten hummed as if he knew what Yuta was thinking all along.

"He seemed off. Like, he.... It's nice that he's the person that he is now. But.. I don't know what he's thinking anymore. He's gotten..obscure ." Yuta couldn't find the right words to explain it but he hopes Ten understands.

 

"Was he better off back then?" Ten asked.

Yuta hesitantly nods. "He didn't have a lot of worries. Like, back then.. if he doesn't talk, he probably just fought with his sister or his mom. Or when he couldn't sleep, that would be because Ruby is sick. But now, I don't know anymore."

"What makes you think that?" Ten asked curious. "Something happened to him?"

"I--I guess." Yuta wonders too. "When we went back to, we saw her ex. She was holding hands with a guy and staring back at us. Taeyong saw her before I do. And then he just pulled me out of the place.  
"

"She's cheating?" Ten raised an eyebrow.

"N--no. I don't know. Taeyong told me they broke up before he transferred here. He dated a lot but I've never seen him that affected because of an ex." Yuta says a matter-of-factly. "Since we got back from Seoul, I doubt he's gotten proper sleep. I always find him awake at night."

"Did you ask him why?" Ten asked. He noticed how Taeyong looks unhealthy lately too, if the bags under his eyes isn't proof enough.

Yuta shook his head.

"Then do so." Ten says confidently. "He could be needing someone to talk to and not know how. Because if anything, it's you. You're someone he trusts a lot. Make yourself reliable for him.Show him you care."

Yuta looks at Ten and nods in agreement. "I think something happened between Dahyun and Taeyong."

"You think he likes her a lot? Like not just like but love? Maybe that's why he's still affected. Because he seemed like it."

Yuta finds it hard to swallow the lump in his throat and denies it. "He dates everyone that likes him. I doubt he even have one bit of interest on them-."

"What." Ten blurts. "Think he's still a child who leaves his heart at home before coming to school because he thinks he doesn't need it? Dude, we're like 17. At this age, we get to have the feeling that is more than infatuation. Think about how you felt when you met Seul--- when you met the person who want to grow old with. Don't deny it. I know you have someone in mind."

Yuta figures he has to think about what Ten said.

 

 

=> From: princess  
Go home without me and gather the laundry before it rains

=> From: princess  
I'm gonna study with

 

 

It wasn't a mistake that the sentence was incomplete. Maybe he scowled too much because when Hansol sits beside him on the bus, the older tapped him on the forehead and said "Penny for your thoughts."

Yuta only hummed in response and rest his head on the window. He knows Hansol isn't one to push someone to speak and the older is quite and very gentle.

"Listen, Yuta. You aren't getting paid for keeping things to yourself." Hansol tells him. 

"The two of us. We'd be rich." Yuta says.

"And you still can't buy the love you want to have."

Yuta wanted to ask what's that supposed to mean but he wants the conversation over more.

 

When he gets back to his apartment. He quickly collects the laundry and suddenly feels bad of the amount of clothes. Taeyong will have to iron and fold them all. Yuta can't do anything like that. To kill time, he tries to and immediately gives up when he couldn't even find the iron. Taeyong will kill him if any of their organized stuffs are moved so he quits.

=> From: princess

I asked Ten to buy you dinner. Is he there yet

 

Yuta rolled his eyes and changed his clothes quickly before dialling Ten. "Hey where do you live again. Give me your full adr---"

Ten who was about to knock, welcomed him right when he opened the door.

"Where is he?"

"He's studying with Winwin on our dorm." Ten says and pulled Yuta back inside, locking the door behind him. "Wait---wait. They're with Doyoung."

"Oh."

Ten nods and raised the paper bag he's holding. "I got them bingsoo for you. Someone's head needs chilling."

Yuta didn't hide his excitement on the iced dessert. "He asked you to buy me food?"

"He asked me to leave my own apartment and buy you food." Ten corrects. "Don't think too much about it. I heard they're waiting for Taeil too."

"What's with the sudden group study?"

"That one's legit. Unlike us whose group study amounts to drinking."

"Can't they study on their own."

"Why are you getting mad at me." Ten says, offended. "But hey."

Yuta gladly catch the stick of cigar Ten impishly tossed at him. Throwing the younger a smirk. "Let's do it outside. Don't want it to smell here."

"Fine whipped dick weed."

 

 

Yuta didn't listen to what Johnny said about the pairing for their project. Instead, when they were about to part to start their picture taking, he took out his phone and pulled Taeyong to his arms. Smiling brightly and telling Taeyong to do the same when he took a picture of them together.

"Taeyong and I are done. We're going home." Yuta announced, pulling Taeyong on the wrist.

"Wow, this fuck-stick is really impossible." Johnny mumbles and pulled Taeyong to him.

Yuta seemed offended and pulled Taeyong back, hiding the older on his back. "Do not provoke me ass cheese titan."

"Is he always like this." Jungwoo asked Ten.   
"Keep quiet, chicken head."

The banter didn't end for a good five minutes until Doyoung yelled at everyone to stop. The others looked confused though, especially Jaehyun who seemed hurt by the way his hyungs diss one another.

"If Yuta hyung don't wanna do it with me, it's fine." Winwin told everyone. There's pain in his voice.

"Yuta and Taeyong can go together since their legit bff. Johnny is awful for his idea, honestly." Hansol rolled his eyes.

Johnny nodded because he agree. "Then Ten can go with Winwin. Since they are roommates, it'll be more convincing right."

"Moving out soon." Ten waved his hand on his face.

"And since Hansol hyung used the word "legit". Johnny adds.

"Let's take a group shot before anyone gets hurt!" Jaehyun enthusiastically said, fixing his monopod. To his surprise, everyone is smiling bright at the hundred group photo he took.

 

 

Yuta sits there and wonder why. If he hadn't pulled Taeyong to the library with him, the older would've just ignored him. Although not totally ignored, but Taeyong just smiled and wave at him when they met at the hallways and what the heck was that.

Taeyong, too, didn't seem like he's gonna talk any sooner so Yuta just made him do something since the atmosphere is cruelly awkward.

"Why am I writing an essay about me when you should be doing it?" Taeyong complained.

He is the subject of Yuta's friendship diary and he didn't expect the younger will make him write the essay on his own.

"Hyung, I can't even write a proper sentence in English. How am I supposed to--"

"Eh. Calling me hyung when you need something. Seriously, Yuta." Taeyong gave up.

"Yuta hyung! Taeyong hyung!" Jungwoo greets them and flopped on the seat next to Taeyong.

Yuta watches him carefully before greeting back. "Yo, face masked goblin."

Jungwoo looked offended for a second then turned to Taeyong. "But really hyung, you don't remember me?"

Taeyong watches Jungwoo blinks. He wishes he didn't met him.

"We did the team building together! I'm in the same class with Dahyun. I---oh--sorry." Jungwoo bit his lip at the mention of the name. The whole school knows about their break up.

Taeyong looks away and tried to focus on his essay. Unaware of Yuta studying his face. "It's fine."

"I---should leave." Jungwoo bowed at them before walking out.

It was on the tip of Yuta's tongue. To ask what's bothering Taeyong all this time but he opts to say, "If you don't want to talk to him, you don't have to."

"I--it's not that." Taeyong looks so dejected.

And Yuta only watches him leave.

 

"Hey twat nugget."

As much as the mocking feels so familiar, Winwin is still shook at the nicknames Ten always come up to to address him. He didn't hide the sour look on his face for everyone at the lobby to see.

"What is it again Cheeta Porn!" Winwin palmed his face when Ten sat beside him and took his notebook.

"Have you eaten?" Winwin nods. "I got a question."

Winwin smiled bashfully when Ten handed him a bar of chocolate and puts it in his coat pocket.

"You..... have the hots for Taeyong right?" Ten wriggles hid eyebrows.

"Don't we all." Winwin says blankly.

"Yes-- I mean, no!" Ten sounds defensive. "Not like your dick lust."

Winwin grinned wide and playfully winked at Ten. "Yeah, let's take care of that." He said and left Ten in awe.

 

Yuta patiently waits in their apartment. He wouldn't be surprise if the people living below will come knocking since he's been tapping his feet on the floor for good hours now. It's the 4th time of the week Taeyong didn't went home with him and only tells him he's going to study with Winwin. And Doyoung, sometimes.

So when he picked up Taeyong the next day on his P.E class, it irks him to see the older fixing Winwin's neck tie.

Or the next day when Winwin walked Taeyong in front of their apartment and he sees them tickling each others sides and the sound of their laughter stings onto Yuta's ears.

"We're going to stu---"

"Again?" Yuta didn't mean to yell, but the older just got back to their apartment and he's leaving again.

He's jealous because Taeyong spends more time with Winwin than his own bestfriend. That's all. Also, because Ten said Taeyong cooks for them in their dorm when he visits at night. He hasn't taste Taeyong's dish for awhile now since the older is never home until midnight. Yuta would just opt to order tasteless dinner from nearby restaurants or not eat at all. Mostly, he doesn't find it funny when Winwin is touchy with Taeyong. What if the people at school would think something weird is going on between them? He simply don't want Taeyong to be judged defenseless.

"Can't he study on his own?"

"We have a homework on---"

"Can't he do that on his own? And why are you so touchy with him? What if the school thinks you two--"

"What are you on about!" Taeyong scowled at him. He wanted to keep his calm but the way Yuta is interrogating him gets to his nerves."Why do you keep on bullying him!? You and Ten!"

"I'm not bullying him! And stop dragging Ten!" Yuta retorts, defensive.

"Yes you are!" Taeyong accused. "Then what do you call this? Is it so fun scorning him?!"

"I'm only protecting you! He could be taking advantage of you! Winwin is gay! The whole school knows!" Yuta glowers at him.

Taeyong paused for a moment and lowers his voice. "Then? And if he is? What has he done to you?"

Yuta was put to silence. He didn't mean to blabber regarding this. It wasn't necessary. He should've keep his composure and avoided this topic.

"So all along, you are harassing him for being gay? Is that what you're doing? Is it fun?!" Taeyong chides.

Yuta couldn't speak when Taeyong is mad like this.

"Didn't you feel disappointed the most when I was a bully? Do you want people to degrade you the same way it happed to me when karma bit back? I changed for you, Yuta. The last thing I want is to see you showing the person that I was on my face. I don't want you to feel the same way I did when the whole world turned it's back against me."

 

Taeyong's voice cracked at the last part. He couldn't help but disclose this topic. He didn't like the way Yuta treats Winwin. He might have done this several times to his targets before, but the guilt awaiting wouldn't let him sleep. He just doesn't want Yuta to regret anything. And what he didn't expect, was to see Yuta in tears.

"I just...want you to stay the night. With me. Is that so much to ask for?"

And Taeyong stays. 

 

 

 

________ 

What is angst


	6. 6.

Their conversation that night, Yuta didn't exactly know where it went. They haven't disclosed anything, like, is Taeyong mad at him for yelling?

 

But maybe that wasn't the case because the moment he told him to stay, Taeyong looks at him blankly before nodding and placing the books he was holding back to the desk.

 

Yuta felt so embarrassed when Taeyong smiled at him that he heads to the restroom while awkwardly wiping his tears.

 

Yuta can hear Taeyong's little snores as he watches him sleep. He's drained but he couldn't doze off no matter how much he tries. He felt regretful at his best. He knows how unfair it was to talk behind Winwin's back the way he did. Winwin doesn't deserve a friend like him, someone so miserable and pathetic, the younger deserves someone better. Although he couldn't quite understand why Taeyong simply threw off his concern regarding his image, but threw the blame on him instead.

He feels sorry that Taeyong had to look back and feel at fault again all because of his childish prattle. He should've believe that Taeyong isn't that child who calls anyone who is lanky a faggot anymore, nor who vocalize his disgust when he sees gay couples.

It's only been 2 months with him after almost 2 years that they haven't been together, and Taeyong showed him how much he's change. And yet, it's who Yuta doubts him the most.

"N--no. It's not that." Yuta mutters to himself.

Yuta is just afraid to admit it, that they way Taeyong and him used to be, isn't the same anymore. Back then, Taeyong was the only person who he's most comfortable to be with, but now he always get tendencies to tiptoe around him. Or if from before if there's something in his mind he couldn't tell anyone but Taeyong only, now, the last person Yuta wants to know what he's thinking was Taeyong.

He'd like to think of it was the distant or how much they grew up in a few years of seperating. He wonder if Taeyong feels the same.

And yet, Taeyong is just there beside him and that's all he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

If there is anyone in his life he feels most comfortable now, it's Ten. They hadn't been friends for long but they just clicked. Some of their friends even day they're a total opposite, since Ten is someone so rowdy while Yuta is quiet. They get a long a lot having many similar interest.

But Yuta believes they get along only because the two of them have a lot of worries. They know each other's stories and relies on each other a lot if they need someone to talk to. Like right now, he told Ten about his little fight with Taeyong from last night.

"You cried? What a pussy." Ten laughed. "Why did you?"

 

Yuta groaned and burries his face on his desk. "I don't know. Maybe because he seemed so mad. And I feel regretful already...about Winwin too."

Ten snorts. "So you sounded like a homophobe? How ironic."

Yuta hits him on the back of his neck.

"You actually thought he'd stay away if you tell him that. Nice try." Ten claps his hand sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm---"

"Oh then what. Then what. Huh." Ten made a face and chides.

It's not like that, he wants to tell Ten. But the younger is being annoying so he only shook his head and look away. By the time they stopped talking, Doyoung who's sitting a row ahead of them looked at Ten. Doyoung doesn't really care whatever they're talking about anyway.

"Hey did you really apply on moving to our dorm?"

Ten hummed. "Yeah, did I get an approval?"

"You're moving? Why?" Yuta asked.

"Well, the owner of our dorm now said she'll give me a week to move out. They have lame and strict regulations. How annoying." Ten says sadly.

"Curfew time is 10pm." Doyoung informed him.

"W---what? That's even worse!" Ten stuttered.

Yuta laughed. "Tell your dorm owner to approve his papers. Let him move there. He needs to behave." He tells Doyoung.

"Yuta hyung!" Ten whined in panic.

"Like where do you go at night?"

"To your house when Taeyong comes over to study." Ten muttered, rolling his yes.

 

 

 

 

"Bring it on." Yuta challenged.

He watched Taeyong open the door and took the box from the delivery man. They both know what it is, Taeyong's sister messaged them about it.

 

Their neighbors will scold time sooner, Yuta thinks. They've been sneering one another for a good hour now, like how they used to when they play video games. Who doesn't get excited playing Tekken? It's funny the way Taeyong jibes at him for being a loser at playing, like the way he did years ago.

"Yuta, after all these years you're that unskilled player that deserves to be reported!"

Yuta puts his joystick down. "Don't think too highly of yourself, I'm only letting you win."

Taeyong paused the game and literally crossed his arm. "Excuses! And why would you do that, huh?"

Yuta smiled cheekily and draws near Taeyong to pinch his cheeks. "Because you are so cute and I love you that much!"

"Coming from someone with chubby cheeks!" Taeyong retorts with a laugh and reach out to pinch Yuta's cheeks too instead of prying.

"Huh." Yuta deemed offended. "Why would you say that."

They let go of each other's face and Taeyong is laughing hard. That baby picture of Yuta in yellow looking so plump is clear on his mind and never leaving like a tattoo. He avoided teasing Yuta about it because the younger gets upset easily.

 

"I'm going to put it as my wallpaper again " Taeyong says and fished out his phone from his pocket.

Yuta couldn't hide the pout on his face and he knows Taeyong wouldn't let him live this time, considering how much he'd make fun of the older when he's sulky. He stood up to leave but Taeyong followed suit and held him on the wrist.

"Hey."

"Hyung, that wasn't funny." Yuta says.

Taeyong sighed and grasped his wrist tightly causing Yuta to stop on his tracks. "Don't be mad, I'll do anything. Please."

 

Taeyong knew better than making him upset. The last time he made fun of Yuta's baby picture was 5 years ago, the younger didn't talk to him for weeks.

 

Yuta stopped to look at him and asked, "Really?"

Taeyong nods and waits.

"Kiss m--" He hadn't finish yet and he already received a jab on his stomach. "Aw, Taeyong! It hurts!" He says crouching.

Taeyong only rolled his eyes.

"It hurts to much!" Yuta says dramatically. "I can't feel my legs, help me!"

A chuckle escaped Taeyong's lips becuase Yuta is acting funny. He held him up by hugging him tight. "I though you were manly."

"I am. And I need a ki---"

Taeyong used his hand to push Yuta's face away from him. "Okay, that's enough. Message noona and tell her you enjoyed the game even if you still suck at it."

Yuta didn't want to pull away when Taeyong did, so he hugged Taeyong instead. "It's so cold." He fakes a shiver.

"You're even sweating."

 

 

 

Ten asked for Hansol's opinion whether or not he should do it and even asked the older to accompany him in case things go berserk. They found Yuta seated on the bench under the tree, reading a book. It's a funny sight, they all know he's faking it.

 

"Hey I have one favor to ask of you. I know you'd say no but---"

"You're still going to ask?" Yuta finished for him. Moving to gesture Hansol to sit.

Ten nods sadly. "A lot of dancers got injured and left the cheering squad." The younger starts but Yuta is already looking away as if it was the worst idea ever. "P--please, Yuta hyung. We need more people. Please, it will help your grades. You want to improve your biology, right?"

Ten clinged to him like a koala and Yuta literally pushed him away. "Ten, of all things. That's the worst idea you ever come up wi---"

"He's right." Hansol says, making the two boys look at him. "You shouldn't have thought of that. That will make Yuta and everybody uncomfortable."

"You should've told me that earlier though." Ten told Hansol and sighed. "But I got another idea."

"Stop wasting Hansol hyung's time, Ten."

 

"No....." Ten shook his head. "This one's the best. I'm asking Taeyong hyung. He will join, won't he? Is that okay?"

 

Yuta looks at him. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking him?"

Ten teasingly smiled at him before getting up and pulling Hansol, shoving his two thumbs up annoyingly to Yuta's face who dismissed everything by closing his eyes.

 

"I'm so bright. Taeyong hyung loves me, he won't say no." Ten says once Yuta was out of sight.

"It's your fault. Not everyone can dance like you. You made the choreography so complicated and now everybody is injured." Hansol shook his head. It's the main reason why they rejected Ten too when they asked him and Johnny to join. "Make sure Jaehyun and Taeyong doesn't get hurt."

 

Ten raised his right hand. "I promise. Well....it has to be impressive, right?"

 

"Yuta. He has yet to get over right?" Hansol says. "What's impressive is how you two can keep your friendship despite that."

 

"Hyung." Ten placed a hand on Hansol's back. "If that was the case, Yuta hyung and I might be in bad condition. But I'm afraid it's not. I think."

Hansol gave him a look. "She still likes Seulgi, right? Johnny and I were talking about it last night. He feels bad for Yuta."

Ten raised his hands in defense. "Eh!! I'm not doing anything. She asked for help on the cheering, that's all."

Hansol nods in understanding. "Just don't make Yuta more upset, okay? He doesn't look alright lately."

Ten promises him he won't.

 

 

 

=>From: Winwinnie

Tae-hyung.... Let's study at the library later plssss I didn't understand today's lesson

 

To: Winwinnie

Okay I'll see you later :)

=> From: Winwinnie

YAYYYY <333

 

Taeyong couldn't cope as to why Yuta had to joke about Winwin being gay. Yuta may seemed like he's quiet and nice, but knowing Yuta for years, he knew the younger had issues on speaking for having a sharp tongue. He would talk to his parents on the phone so rudely, with the tone shoving on their throat how much he doesn't want to talk to them.

 

He didn't get why Yuta hates Winwin so much. Maybe the younger is talkative, Yuta doesn't like anyone who talks a lot, but if so, then why is he fine and even close  
to Ten.

 

Taeyong really liked the idea of taking care of someone, and it may seemed funny but he thinks of Winwin as Ruby, they are both adorable and clingy. And he seemed to enjoy his company too.

Back then, Taeyong was sure that Yuta enjoyed being around him. He also took care of Yuta like a younger brother he never had. But now, he isn't sure if Yuta still likes that kind of attention anymore.

 

Winwin was sleeping on the library and smiled brightly when Taeyong nudged him awake. Lending him his notes first so Winwin could copy.

"Winwin are you..."

"Gay?" Winwin looks at him. "I don't know. Maybe. I guess. Yeah."

Taeyong shyly nods in understanding. He shouldn't have asked that, but curiosity kills.

"I just don't find girls interesting no matter how pretty they are." Winwin laughed. "Hyung. What about you? Are you gay?"

"N-no!" Taeyong quickly says.

"Now, if you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me."

Taeyong was silent when he said that so Winwin assumed he was. Until Taeyong starts speaking again, he figured he was just thinking. Also, when Taeyong told him to ask for his help if he needs anything, is when Winwin felt relief.

 

Winwin is glad he found somebody as nice as Taeyong. It's like he found another brother who can take care of him, now that he can't be with his brother in China. But he's worried about what's bothering the older. It's not the first time the older just randomly gets quiet, it happened in many occassions he witnessed.

"Hyung, how long have you been friends with Yuta?" Winwin asked. The younger insist on walking him to the bus station.

"Ever since we were kids? His aunt owned a unit near the playground I always played at." Taeyong tells him.

"He's from Japan, right?"

Taeyong nods and smiled at the memory. "I only see him on Holidays, though. He was so fat, I liked making fun of him."

"You made fun of him?" Winwin burst out laughing.

 

"A lot. Then he moved in to live with his aunt, his parents are busy. He couldn't understand Korean much, yet I was still persistent on teasing him for being big. I wanted to make him cry but he just won't."

"Yuta hyung must really be tough, huh." Winwin laughed, imagining how fat baby boy Yuta looks like. The smile on Taeyong's face tells him it's priceless.

"He wouldn't notice me that I threw a snowball at him. He fell on the ground really hard, I felt so sorry that I was the one who cried. In the end, he's the one comforting me in broken Korean. It's still delightful to think about." Taeyong smiles at this. He doesn't think he will forget this memories with Yuta sooner. Especially, since that day, Yuta started talking to him.

"Then he studied in my school, we're the same grade but he's on a different class with other foreign students. He had language study after class and I wait for him every day and ask him to play with me. He'd ignore me a dozen of times though, before actually agreeing one day. When I asked him why he wouldn't want to play with me before, he just said "I don't want to make a mistake when talking to you. Now that my Korean is better, I want to talk and play with you everyday." Can you believe that?" He laughed.

 

Winwin has never seen Taeyong so talkative and engrossed to what he's saying. "You really like him, huh?"

"Of course I do." Taeyong tittered. "He was my first friend. All the kids hated me."

 

"Tell me more about you two." Winwin excitedly shook Taeyong's arm. Knowing the older's story will make him understand him more, and Yuta too.

"Well, throughout, I learned that Yuta is solitary. He doesn't really like talking a lot, also I was his only friend in class when we went to the same class the next years. I didn't want to let him be a hermit like I am. It saddens me to see him play soccer for the reason he kept on losing weight but when he said playing made him happy, I started supporting him. He's not in very good terms with his family, or his aunt, so he always sleeps over and will tell my mom that he didn't want to be scolded by his aunt. Mom liked the idea of me having a friend, so he's always welcome."

"He was your only friend too?" Winwin asked. "I see, that's why."

 

"Mom and noona likes him more than they like me, I was always jealous."

 

"You watched each other grow." Winwin says dreamily. It must've been nice to have someone like Taeyong in his life. Yuta is lucky, he thinks.

 

"People didn't liked me. Yuta helped me changed in many ways possible. He made me realize a lot of things."

 

"You don't fight?"

 

"Sometimes? Well, he's sensitive and messy."

"Tell me about your biggest fight."

"I made fun of him and his crush. He skipped school for a week and ignored me for a long time. I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose him." Taeyong fiddled at his pen. "We made up, then he got even, and made fun of me and my crush too. I was scarred for life."

"Then, what's your ideal type?" Winwin asked suddenly. A mischievous smile crossing his lips.

"Someone......" Taeyong thinks. "Who will stay with me. No matter what."

"Oh. Then Yuta hyung..."

 

"I heard my name." Yuta says and sat across them.

Taeyong was startled.

"Ten told me to give you this." Yuta hands Winwin a carton of milk.

"Thanks." The younger smiled happily.

"Can we go home? Seems like you two aren't even studying."

"Well we--we just finished." Taeyong says, packing his things.

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

"Okay."

 

 

 

The bus already left, so despite the rain, they had to walk home. They were sharing an umbrella, and the younger was holding it. The older had scold him enough as to why he wouldn't bring his own when the weather forecast already notified them to do so.

"I'm sorry, okay. I forgot." Yuta says for the nth time.

"We look stupid." Taeyong hissed.

Yuta only chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.

 

Taeyong is waiting for him to shit about what Winwin and him were talking about at the library. But it doesn't seem like Yuta is going to ask sooner, so he said "Winwin asked how you and I met."

 

"Did you tell him you were obsessed with me?"

"Oh was I." Taeyong rolled his eyes. "But you were so cute. What am I gonna do."

 

"Am I not cute now?" Yuta halts and pulls his face close to Taeyong, making a funny face.

"Where did you learn that." Taeyong groaned and pushed Yuta away.

"Hey." Yuta pulled Taeyong again. "You'll get sick again."

 

"You have no soccer game to miss."

 

"It breaks my heart when you're sick."

"You don't have a heart."

"It beats for you."

"What."

"I--I'm so hungry. Hyung."

 

 

 

Yuta tries to nap on the top of the bleachers. His back on the hard wall, with a book covering his face. Ten told him to meet there but the younger is late like the usual. He almost fell when someone pried the book from his face.

"Hey, do you wanna build a---"

 

"You made me wait for 20 minutes. What is it again, fuckface."

"Hey it's only been 18 minutes." Ten whined, sitting next to him. "This is crazy, but.... Taeyong agreed to the cheerleading."

"Yeah I can see that." He says, squinting on the group of people that arrived at the field. It may be a little far but Taeyong is easy to distinguish.

"Wow." Ten exclaimed. "Also, I have nothing to do with this. But, Hansol hyung thinks you haven't gotten over Seulgi so he kind of talked to her."

 

"Fucking, he what." Yuta's eyes grew big.

 

"I don't know." Ten shrugs. "She didn't tell me the details but she asked me if I could get you to talk to her."

Yuta gave him a look.

"Come on, dude. You're not the only one affected here."

With a snort, Yuta muttered a "Fine."

 

"Wait here, okay." Ten grinned at him wide before running down.

 

Yuta sat there awkwardly and watches Seulgi coming towards him. He couldn't even look at her and all he want is for anything, maybe a fire alarm or an earthquake to ruin this moment. He stood up though, and bowed at her.

 

"Yuta...." Seulgi starts, her voice soft and quiet. "How have you been? We haven't speak for awhile."

 

It took all his strength to look her on the face. Her pretty face that never fails to make Yuta's heart flutter. "Well, I've been better. I'm sorry for avoiding you. It's just so embarrassing...What I did."

"I..I'm so sorry, Yuta."

 

"No, no." Yuta chides. "Don't say that. It's my fault. I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions of you liking me back just because you're nice to me. I'm sorry for ruining our friendshi---"

It's surprising that he wasn't stuttering, but he just couldn't speak anymore when Seulgi was wiping her tears in front of him. He figured it was another message sent, that's why he thinks he doesn't need to face her anymore. No matter how many apologies they'd exchange, he knew Seulgi would have the same answer. Although it hurts less, it still hurts to be rejected. But even if it does, he still used his hands to wipe her tears and hug her in his arms.

 

Yuta knows they can't have that friendship back. But it didn't matter that much anymore. She could be happier in Ten's company, and that would make Ten happy as well.

 

 

Taeyong talked to everyone in the cheerleading squad, especially Ten. He noticed him looking up and followed his gaze. He saw two figures hugging. It was Yuta, he couldn't be mistaken.

Anger seeps in to him when he remembers what Yuta told him that one time. That Ten and him likes the same girl, and that Ten was so serious about it. How can he stomach being affectionate with her in Ten's vision? When did Yuta become that cruel?

"Hyung, are you okay?" Ten asked him.

Taeyong wanted to ask him that, too.

 

 

 

 

Yuta awokens in the middle of the night. It's painful the moment he hears Taeyong crying. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask him why, but he couldn't. So instead, he wrapped an arm around Taeyong and says, "You look ugly when you cry."

 

 

 

Yuta regrets it immediately the moment he sets his foot at the rooftop because apparently, Ten saw him climbing up and followed suit.

"Man, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what happened. But fuck." Ten told him. "You made her cry--"

 

"Taeyong." Yuta says. "Taeyong was crying last night."

 

"Oh. So did you asked him why, this time?"

 

He shook his head no.

"Tell me. What is it your so afraid of, huh? Why can't you ask him what's wrong? Is there anything you're afraid to know?"

 

Yuta only looks away. Indeed, he was afraid to know. Because like what Ten said before, Taeyong might be in so deep about her. And the idea of Taeyong falling in love to someone else, grinds to his ears. He doesn't even want to think about it.

 

"I really want to help you, man." Ten hissed. "But so long as you keep things to yourself, all I can do is rant shit. But if it's really what I think it is---"

"What do you think it is---"

 

"Don't ask. You know exactly what I'm thinking, nugget." Ten gestures him to stop talking. "It's either you go for it, or just get over it."

Yuta made himself believe that, it's just a funny thought, what Ten was thinking. This time he tries not to think much about what Ten says.

 

 

They were having dinner at their apartment when Taeyong suddenly asked "Did Jungwoo.... tell you anything?"

Yuta was taken at back at Taeyong's question. "N--no."

Taeyong looks down and nods.

"I-is there anything he needs to tell me?" The moment the question slipped out his tongue, it's upsetting to see the look on Taeyong's face. He shouldn't have asked that. "How are you doing at the cheerle---"

 

"I did something. In our school... I did something." Taeyong bit his tongue.

 

Yuta knew exactly it was the reason why Taeyong transferred here suddenly. He wanted to know, but at the same time, he doesn't. And yet he waits for Taeyong to speak.

 

"Dahyun.."

Yuta closed his eyes at the mention of the name.

 

"I forced her to have sex with me."

Yuta shakily lifts up the spoon he dropped. What the fuck, he wanted to yell at Taeyong. Indeed Taeyong was a rascal, but doing something like this? Yuta found himself quiet because there wasn't a respond he could say to that.

 

"I blackmailed her." Taeyong corrected. "We-almost did it. But some--something happened. At some point, I'm glad I stopped...but....when the time came and I had to face my mistake.... I..."

 

Yuta's own hands were shaking the time he holds Taeyong's cold ones. If Taeyong did that much, what was he supposed to say?

 

"I can't face everyone on that school..anymore."

 

That confession was a shock to hear. He didn't imagine that it was to this extent, what mistake Taeyong had done. Taeyong had never disappoint him this much and yet, he'll hold his cold hands tighter than he could until Taeyong feels warm.

 

No matter how wrong Taeyong was, there's no way Yuta will leave him.

Not today.


	7. 7.

I'm so sorry if all of u were terrified from the previous chapter but I hope this chapter clears up a lot of things 

 

 

_

 

Taeyong knows exactly what Yuta was thinking when he sees him sitting on the couch the next day. Elbows resting on too of his knees and hands clasped to his face. When he told Yuta about it last night, the younger doesn't tell him anything anymore.

"Yuta, I'm---"

"I'm going to talk to Dahyun. You need to apologize to her."

"That's not going to work."

"Taeyong, what you did was--"

"I already apologized to her. Dozen times. I lost counting."

Yuta bit his lip. "Well, you know you sho--shouldn't have done that. Why did you do that? Taeyong, I don't understand. "

 

It's troubling to see how frustated Yuta was so Taeyong gets to the point. "Yuta, I didn't actually harrass her. She agreed to do it with me, too. Until..."

 

The glare Yuta gave him almost made Taeyong choke. "Then what is it? You said you forced her, didn't you? What exactly did you do, Taeyong?!"

"Yuta---please."

"Please, what?!" Yuta scowled and stood up, walking away. "Fuck!"

"I told her I'm going to break up with her if she wouldn't do it with me." Taeyong says.

Yuta had the courage to look at him again. "T--that it? You didn't hurt her?"

 

Taeyong shook his head. "But--but she hurts me."

The memory erupts in him like a volcano. Taeyong palms his his eyes as tears began streaming. There's no way he could forget it. How he was ridiculed by everybody. The air was hard to intake as Taeyong remembers the hurtful words that was told against him, loud enough for him to hear, even from people who weren't involved and doesn't even know him. The crack of laughter every time they see him or hear his name. Maybe it was karma for everything he'd done, but there's a limit to what he can take. And him alone, versus the world, isn't one thing he could bear.

 

Yuta fights back his emotions, and clenched his fist rather. He could just be heaving for sympathy, and it's defeating how complicated Taeyong gets each day. This wasn't the Taeyong that he knew at all, and it made him afraid.

 

"She told everyone that I--I was gay. And they all made fun of me about it. It went on for so long...They wouldn't let me live...that I had to go." Taeyong bawls, sucking in breaths. "I tried ignoring them. But they wouldn't stop. They--they made me cry in front of them. I was their laughing stack.I don't want it to happen again..Yuta. I don't want to feel it again- and I--m afraid Jungwoo will tell everybody.."

 

Yuta wonders if it hurts how hard he had pulled Taeyong in his arms. Or how disgusted he would feel when Yuta placed a kiss on top of his head. He didn't spay anything, but holds Taeyong tighter as the older was burried on his chest. It tears him apart, every time he feels the vibration of coming out from Taeyongs cries.

 

This time, Yuta believed him.

 

 

 

The next day, Taeyong didn't go to school but Yuta told him about his plan on talking to Jungwoo. It will be risky since both of them are not very acquainted with one another. But Yuta can try. He promised Taeyong that everything will be better, and that he has nothing to worry about.

 

It's ridiculous how much he thinks about Taeyong that it made his head literally ache. Also, it took forever for Jungwoo to respond to his Kakao. So now he waits for him at the coffee shop steps away from their school.

 

"Yuta hyung!" Jungwoo kindly bowed at him before taking a seat. "You called for me? What is this about?"

 

Yuta studied his face first, before nodding. "You know what I want to talk about."

 

Jungwoo's eyes doubled it's size and Yuta figures he should change his tone the next time. He smiled apologetically. "Yeah. The cheering."

"Oh." Yuta mirrored his face awhile ago. He concluded the other turned down Ten's invitation too. "It's not that."

"Oh....No?" He looked at him questioningly.

 

Yuta looked down at his coffee instead, he paused got a long time. "A lot of things happened in the past..... One could made a mistake--yet regret it. Not for a day, but they could live with for so long. Pained and insecure. I know I shouldn't be telling you this...but.."

 

Jungwoo seemed confused but listens anyway.

 

"But what happened to Taeyong and Dahyun.. It was just yesterday when he told me about it. And he was harrassed too." Yuta stopped to look at Jungwoo after saying this and waits for him to object when he saw that the other was listening intently, his lips on a thin line. "He has yet to recover from it, too. It was difficult for him, as well. He transferred here, hoping to start anew and in hopes to shrug off all that. But now, he's scared. That it's going to happen again. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but, if I may ask a favor---"

 

"Oh wait. Wait." Jungwoo was shaking his hands defensively in the air. "No need to worry about it. I never told anybody about that, not even Taeil hyung. I'm sorry if it's me that made Taeyong feel that way. Oh my god, what do I do."

 

A small smile made it's way to Yuta's face that he sported away.

"I wasn't really one of those who made fun of him, but I didn't do anything to help him either. He deserves my apology." Jungwoo says. "It was all Dahyun's fault. He never should've went out with her."

 

Yuta wrinkled his brows reading the last part. "What do you mean it's all her fault?"

 

"Well, she didn't have to tell everybody what went on between them. He didn't have to be singled out if it wasn't for Dahyun's fault, it's not fair, just because he is..." Jungwoo puts his lips into a thin line. Deciding not to finish that.

 

Yuta's confusion grew more. What is it about Taeyong being accused gay? Did Dahyun just decides to get even by calling him that and telling it to everybody? What kind of stories did she made up to make everyone believe? Or what exactly happened that made her claim that?

 

"W--why was that? Why did they call him ga--"

 

"You don't know?" Jungwoo's eyes grew even bigger.

Yuta only looked at him, confused.

 

"Well, I'd understand why he wouldn't tell you that specifically. It's most probably not true anyway. I'm sure Dahyun only said rhat to mock him.But, let's close that one. He probably didn't want you to know, too. Tell him not to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone anything." Jungwoo stood up and bowed to him. "You have my words. Thank you for the coffee, Yuta hyung. I'll see you around, Taeil hyung is waiting for me outside."

 

Yuta watches as Jungwoo waved at him and leave the cafe. He was left there alone and intrigued that he let out a loud sigh. So, something happened to Taeyong that had him condemned for. But what is it, Yuta wants to know.

 

When he gets home, he told Taeyong how his talk with Jungwoo went but not the last part. Taeyong gave him a smile, as if to make him know he was relieved and yet Yuta knew he wasn't. By looking into his eyes, Yuta can see right through Taeyong.

 

Before they sleep, he reassured Taeyong again. When the older is deep in his dreams, Yuta sat up in bed to look at him. It may sound unseemly in so many ways, but Yuta finds it addicting to watch Taeyong sleep. It didn't calm him and yet he still yearns for Taeyong to stay in his eyes.

 

Yuta knows he shouldn't feel this way for Taeyong. What he believes is a mere admiration and gratitude to someone like a brother he loves for so long. The sentiments inside him used to be serene, and blissful. But now it wasn't, and he wonders what has changed.

 

 

"Bitch keeps on blocking the view." Yuta muttered under his breath.

 

The expectators seats is all he will ever be now until his team captain decides to takes him back. But captain was playing hard to get and Yuta isn't one to plead. He'll be on the bleachers whenever Johnny and Hansol have basketball games, also when Doyoung compete for tennis and that one time Ten joined a street dance match. But he had to stay at the bleachers too after class to wait for Taeyong's cheerdance to finish.

 

"Which one?" Ten asked.

 

Ten decides to rest and sit beside Yuta with a bottled water and let Seulgi teach Taeyong. Winwin joined as well and is jumping around on the field, blocking what Yuta has claimed his view.

 

Yuta looked at Ten as if the other's question was so unnerving.

Ten laughed cheekily. "Remind him not to check my Cinderella out." He snorts when he saw Taeyong holding Seulgi's waist. There was a part of the choreograohy where the boys have to lift up the female dancers and that's what the two are practicing now.

 

"He could get all the girls in the team without even lifting a finger."

 

"Oh and you're going to let him do that?" Ten asked.

 

Yuta only looks away instead of answering. Ten always interrogate him nonsensical questions he doesn't know why he's even asking.

 

"Look here japanese man, You think I've yet to figure it out?"

 

"Shit, Sherlock."

 

"I know since day one that you're obviously in love with Taeyong, it's funny. Now if you have yet to conceive this nutty fact, then you're welcome."

 

Yuta was going to retort but nothing comes out of his mouth as he watches Ten's retreating back. He watches in awe as Ten advanced towards Taeyong and snaked his arms around him, startling the other. Yuta balled his fist in annoyance just because.

 

He promised not to think about it but what happened was definitely the contrary and he lost his shit thinking about what Ten said that night.

 

 

The next day, Yuta woke up with a smile and shrugged it off. There's no way he was and Ten was funny for even thinking that. He's laughs at the thought of whacking Ten on the face later on at school which Taeyong questions, "What are you laughing at?"

 

"O-oh. Nothing." Yuta shook his head and preceded on tying his shoelace.

 

"Honestly, Yuta do I look funny to you. Me, in your school uniform, is this really funny."

 

Yuta was abashed because Taeyong is at it again with the uniform. He swore he only laughed once because Taeyong looks so good it's unreal even when his tie was crooked. But the older didn't believe him and thought Yuta is just making fun. "N--no. It's not tha---"

 

The pout on Taeyong's face was really funny while he unbuttons his uniform.

"Hey, Taeyong. What are you---"

"Have respect on me!"

"What the." Yuta inches towards Taeyong and holds his hands to stop him. "What are you doing? Taking this off? And skip school again?" He shook his head and snorting as he buttons his unform back, the older let's him do it.

 

"Stop laughing at me."

 

Yuta feels sad because it's obvious how much confidence Taeyong had lost. When they were younger, Taeyong would say he looks good in anything and looks better than anybody. But now, he hesitates on what to wear and feels conscious about everything. Taeyong looks so defeated, and Yuta wants to hug him.

 

Yuta finished the last button and pats it. "There. Don't go naked in front of me, that's pedophilia."

Taeyong slapped him on the arm, a frown is still painted on his face. "Finish your shoes, we'll be late for schoo."

 

"Oh my. Hyung is such a baby."

 

"Shut up Nakamoto Yuta."

 

 

 

A small event was held in their school and there were food stalls at the football field. Johnny made fun of Yuta and summoned him there so the latter could set a foot in the field again. They stumbled over a female student that bumped into Yuta, intentionally, and ask if he can acquaint her with Taeyong. Yuta told her he'll ask him first and the lady squealed so hard and jabs Yuta on the chest he almost cried.

His palm is still on his chest in hopes to ease the pain but it's stinging like hell that Johnny is bothered of him groaning too much.

 

"Are you like burning because we're at the football field?"

 

"I'm pained. Don't touch me." Yuta says.

 

"They sell japanese foods on that side." Johnny pointed on the right. "Let's find your takoyaki."

 

Yuta hissed. "You sound like Taeyong."

 

"He's so popular. All the girls in my class are talking about him, well they used to talk about me." Johnny laughed at his own joke. "Has he always been popular?"

 

Yuta nodded. "Yeah, he looked even better before. Black hair and he wasn't too skinny. I dyed my hair brown and he copied me."

 

"But you're really going to ask him about the girl earlier?"

 

Yuta hummed unsure.

 

"What's his ideal type?"

 

"I don't know." Yuta say. "Why? Are you interested in him?"

 

"Not as interested as you."

 

Yuta jabs him on the chest the same way the girl did to him.

"Asshole."

 

"Hansol hyung is full of shit. He talked to Seulgi about me."

"Don't get him wrong." Johnny pats him on the back. "He talks about you a lot. He's just a concern hyung."

 

Yuta nods in understanding. "Well, I should thank him for that. I don't have to avoid her anymore."

 

"I still find it annoying that you and Ten are trying to hit on my best friend."

 

Yuta only stick out his tongue at him and was startled by Taeyong and Ten sitting at a booth on a dumpling stall.

 

"Hey look its Eren and the 50 meter titan!" Ten shouts loud and wave a hand a them.

 

"He's so embarrassing." Johnny sighed when he saw everybody was looking.

They sat with them at the booth, Johnny headlocking Ten now choking on his food. It was a funny scene and many people are looking that Yuta wants to signal Taeyong that they leave.

"No practice today?"

Taeyong gulped at his juice before nodding and gave a dumpling to Yuta. "I texted you."

 

"Oh?" Yuta pulled out his phone and see messages and even missed calls from 'princess'.

 

Johnny was still beating up Ten for dear life and the latter's voice grinds to everybody's ear.

 

Yuta pulled Taeyong to stand and pointed at a milk shake stall.

"But you don't like sweets."

"But you do."

"Okay."

 

It was priceless. The smile on Taeyong's face when Yuta ordered a cookie crumbled milk shake for him, it has a few cookie and pretzels bits and tiny chocolate bars.

"Gain weight." Yuta tells him and hands him the cup.

 

"I love you."

 

It was for him to hear, but Yuta knows it meant nothing more than that. He doesn't understand why this bothers him now. Somehow, it had Yuta ogling at Taeyong's face. He looks so stupid right now because Taeyong is staring back at him with a questioning look.

 

"What?" Taeyong swiped a finger on his lip and noticed there was a chocolate chip. "Oh."

 

Lately there has been a lot of notions in Yuta's head that have him come to a halt. It's like his surroundings would delay for a moment, until he's pulled back to his trance. He's over thinking a mere thought he couldn't even grasp. Of blur ideas running on his mind he doubts he'll get over with soon.

 

Taeyong eats, a smile never leaving his face at the chocolate as they walk back to the school's main building. It's quarter to six and Yuta says they should head home. They left the school in silence when Taeyong's Sweet Child O'Mine ringtone suddenly booms. Yuta walks ahead of him and let's him talk in private.

 

"It's Winwin. He said he wants to come over for food." Taeyong says when he catch up.

Yuta hummed.

"I told him not to." Taeyong nudged Yuta on the arm. "It's just today we didn't go gome late from practice. You want to sleep early, right?"

 

"Ah... Ten already moved out." Yuta tells Taeyong just to say something.

 

"Winwin kept on whining about it in English class earlier. Apparently, he hates sleeping alone." Taeyong chuckled. "Such a baby."

 

"You hate sleeping alone too." Yuta retorts.

 

"Do you......do you hate sharing a bed?" Taeyong suddenly asked, biting his lip. "Am I bothering you a lot?"

 

Yuta cocks an eyebrows at the question, before smiling. "Yes, you bother me a lot."

 

Taeyong's lip was put into a thin line as he stared at the ground.

 

"When you act cute, you make my heart hurt. Aigooo." Yuta pinches Taeyong on the cheek.

 

It was a quick reflex that Taeyong whacks him hard on the chest. The same spot where the girl jabs him earlier.

"Ow. Aw. Hyung! Not there!"

 

"Y--Yuta I'm sorry." Taeyong didn't intend to do it but he felt so sorry when he saw the pain on Yuta's face. "Oh my god. Yuta!"

 

Yuta would still play hurt, but the look in Taeyong's eyes makes it seem like he was going to cry. He ended up laughing hysterically and Taeyong starts punching him again, but lightly, this time.

 

"Ow. Hyung! Stop! Stop!"

 

"Stop my ass, you're enjoying it."

 

They were startled and turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was Doyoung with Jaehyun, they're waiting at the bus station too.

Yuta wonders why Doyoung is mad at everything.

 

"We don't know him." Yuta whispered and wrapped an arm around Taeyong.

 

 

They have a get together on a Friday night. Hansol won free pizza coupons in a raffle at their school. They're group chat box exploded with joy and everyone agreed to come.

Taeyong was preparing dinner when Yuta sees him looking at his phone. The younger waits for him to talk about their gathering.

"Ten is coming too, I think. Do you want to come?" Taeyong asked.

 

Yuta beamed a toothy smile and shake his head. "I prefer the food you make over free pizza."

 

Taeyong smiled at him and resumed what he was doing. He told Yuta that he wasn't comfortable when Jungwoo is around. This isn't the first time they're passing on a get together when Jungwoo is coming along.

 

"If you stick with me, you will lose all your friends."

 

"They're your friends too." Yuta watches Taeyong's back. "But I'd rather lose them than lose you."

 

"Do you like your soup spicy?" Taeyong asked.

 

Yuta was still staring when Taeyong faced him.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Love." He corrected. Maybe because Taeyong is being nice cooking him food and even asking what he likes, that's why he suddenly wants to tell Taeyong that he loves him.

 

 

 

Multiples of paper works sat on the desk. Yuta curses inwardly when their teacher just left them with all the work. It didn't help too when all Ten is doing is yawning beside him. The younger makes a funny face at him and he took it as his chance to ask.

 

"Hey Ten...about what you said the last time."

 

"Oh that." Ten yawned again. "Don't mind that. Sorry for even saying that."

 

"But---"

 

Ten looked at with big expectant eyes. "Oh my god. So are you really?"

 

"N--No! What makes you think that? I---I mean why did you say that?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Ten groaned. "You're so in denial it bores me."

 

"Why do you---"

 

"Listen here twat, if he just decides he's bored with you, he'll find another one, and I think Winwin definitely stood a chance."

 

"I heard my nam---"

 

"And when that time comes don't come running to me, I'd only laugh at your sorry ass."

 

"When did you become this good in Korean?" Yuta asked him in wonder.

 

Ten gives up by flipping a finger on his face.

 

 

 

"I'm so angry I'm going bald."

 

Ten laughs at Yuta hysterically. The older just pulled him from the field, they we're having a 15 minute break from practice. Winwin was tickling Taeyong to the ground and the two were laughing so hard, Ten knew Yuta's ears were bleeding.

 

Before Ten can say it, Yuta blurts "I'm jealous. Fuck."

 

 

\-------- 

 

Who else cried when yuta said the sword is to protect taeyong


	8. 8.

ummm another update?

 

 

_

 

"I'm jealous. Fuck."

 

Ten laughs hysterically at Yuta. He looks absurd with eyes closed and groaning like a maniac. Taeyong at the field looked at them questioningly but Ten waved him off and signaled him it was nothing.

"Shitface, stop it. Everyone's looking."

 

Yuta continued what he was doing but lowered his voice when he palmed his face. He doesn't feel lik talking anymore and he's glad Ten isn't asking anything.

 

"What's wrong, Yuta?"

 

Yuta quickly looked up at Taeyong when he hears his voice.

 

Ten chuckled before leaving and singsongs, "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis."

 

Taeyong sat beside him and looks at Yuta, concern written all over his face. He takes it as the younger being frustrated about his football career and it makes him guilty.

 

Yuta beamed at him instead. "You look so cool when you dance."

"I don't."

 

"You do. You're the best dancer in the world. I'm your number one fan."

 

"You're my only fan."

 

"You're so cool. You're the coolest. The team is going to win because you're so cool, hyung." Yuta fervently tells him.

 

Taeyong pushed out his lower lip. "I keep on making mistakes."

 

The smile on Yuta's face is gone. He wonders if Taeyong is still talking about the dance.

"I'm only making it difficult for everybody."

 

"Tae hyung! Come back here now!" Winwin shouts from the field.

 

Not for me, Yuta wants to say and hold Taeyong's hand. But he didn't get the chance to. Yuta only wants to be understood, and yet there has to be an intrusion.

 

 

To: 10

fck u man his back hurts

 

=>From: 10

;)

 

To: 10

say that again i'll burn u

 

=>From: 10

I Didn't SAY ANYTHING I JUST ;)ed.

 

Yuta received questioning looks from his classmates and his teacher when he abruptly stood up from his seat in the middle of discussion. Flustered, he bowed at everyone and heads out the classroom. Ten's class was just on the next room and he knocked and excused the younger, the teacher sending him an irritated look.

 

Ten peaks his head out the door and hesitates but Yuta pulled him out. Making the girls sitting on the front seat gasp.

 

In defense, Ten covered his face. "Don't kill me, senpai. I didn't do anything."

 

"I'm hungry."

Ten looked at him in disbelief. "You should've told me earlier. I don't wanna attend this class anyway."

 

They run in the hallways because Ten shut the door on his classroos loud. The cafeteria was empty since it's class hours and the lady at the cashier are giving them a look.

 

Yuta was munching on his food like a starving rat.

 

"People eat like pigs when they're broken. Are you trying to move on?"

 

Yuta ignored the question. "Taeyong is lifting someone double hid weight. His back hurts. Tell Seulgi that."

 

"Oh. You tell her." Ten chuckled.

 

"You think it's funny? He's at the clinic now." Yuta deadpanned.

 

"Then why aren't you---"

 

"The nurse said I wasn't needed there. She sent me to class." Yuta grimaced. "But guess what, I'm going there now."

 

The clinic is on the opposite building and a long ass walk but Ten insists to accompany him. None of them even flinched when the bell rang, both of them are used to skipping class. The students surrounds the hallways now so they decide to walk to the grounds. They'd rather pass by the stinky school fountain than the faculty rooms.

 

Just then, someone grabbed Yuta on the arm. "Yuta, it's me. Herin."

 

Yuta recognized she was the one asking for Taeyong the last time.

 

"Who." Ten muttered.

 

"Did you ask Taeyong already?" Herin asked.

 

Yuta haven't yet but he said, "Yeah....he's Really busy lately so---"

 

"Why? Does he have a girlfriend?"

 

"No, it's not that."

 

"Or a boyfriend?" Herin hissed at him. "So it's true."

 

"W-what?"

 

"He isn't interested in girls." Herin said, lifting an eyebrow. "I looked up his name on Facebook, there was a page about him."

 

"Yuta, what is she saying?"

 

"Oh and I noticed there aren't enough likers to make his page a bomb. Did you forget to hit like? I heard you were very supportive of him." Herin laughed.

 

"Shut your mouth." Yuta says, emphasizing every word.

 

"Why? Is it a secret that he's ga--"

 

"Leave him alone and shut you're fucking mouth. If you ever try bothering Taeyong, I'll make you regret it." Yuta glowers at her, his fist balled.

Herin though, looks fazed when she stepped back. Bowing at them before sprinting away.

 

Ten could see Yuta was gritting his teeth when they continued to walk to the clinic. He wants to ask what was it about, but decides not to and waits for Yuta tells him. But he heard everything and yet couldn't understand.

 

Yuta only calms when they entered the infirmary and sees Taeyong sleeping. His coat and polo shirt were took off and he's only wearing his white shirt underneath.

"God, he's so thin. Oh my god, I'm telling Seulgi not to make him lift anybody." Ten gasped.

 

"Keep quiet." Yuta shushed him and moves towards Taeyong's sleeping figure, looking at the older's face and pushing away his bangs.

 

Taeyong scrunched his nose and slowly opens his eyes. "Yuta."

 

"Congrats bitch you actually woke him up." Ten jeers.

 

"W--what are you two doing here? Don't you have class?" He asked sleepily.

Taeyong was sitting up but Yuta gently pushed him down and sat on the bed beside him. "Don't. You still need to rest."

"But I'm---"

 

"Please." Yuta holds Taeyongs hand on his.

 

"Oh yeah. I have." Ten fakes a laugh. "Adios." He says and shut the door. He was completely ignored.

 

"Taeyong, you don't have to do it. You can still back out." He says, squeezing Taeyong's hand.

 

"Didn't you say I was the best dancer and the team is going to win because of me?"

 

"But I---I don't want you hurt." Yuta's voice broke at the last part, he gets down and burried his face on Taeyong's chest, crying.

 

"Y--Yuta, why are you crying?" Taeyong panics, his free hand on Yuta's shoulder and the other squeezing Yuta's hand tightly.

 

Yuta is crying like a kid.

 

"Yuta? Yuta you're---messing up my shirt!" Taeyong scolds. "Yuta why are you crying? Don't cry!"

 

It's always Taeyong who cries and Yuta will always be there to comfort him. Now that Yuta is the one crying, Taeyong knows he had to do something.

 

Slowly he stood up and pulled Yuta so he could see the younger's face. It's almost funny how he looks like that one time when Taeyong joked that he didn't want to be bestfriends anymore when they were kids. He used his thumbs to wipe the younger's tears, but his tears keep on streaming down.

 

Yuta choked and buried his face back on Taeyong's chest again.

 

"Why are you being such a baby." Taeyong used his free hand to pat Yuta's back. He doesn't think Yuta is going to stop crying anytime soon.

 

 

 

"What happened to your eyes?" Doyoung asked him when they sat with him on the back side of the bus. "Did you cry?" He laughed.

 

"He's just sleepy." Taeyong says.

 

Somehow Yuta is glad that Taeyong isn't that someone who pokes fun at his youthfulness anymore. But it's better than Taeyong asking him why he was crying cos he wasn't sure either. Yet the moment he turned in bed and covered his face with a pillow, Taeyong speaks.

 

"Yuta. Why did you cry?"

 

Yuta straightens and stared at the ceiling, mirroring Taeyong. "Does your back still hurts?"

 

"Shouldn't you be answering me first?" Taeyong chides. "If I say yes, are you going to cry again?"

 

Yuta turned his head to look at Taeyong's face. It was dark, but he can still see him clearly from the night light.

 

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Pain reliever did a good job." Taeyong placed a hand on Yuta's stomach and smiled. "Don't worry."

 

Yuta nods. He remembered how Taeyong acted irrationally just to make him quit football back then when he kept on having injuries. Taeyong made it to the point of pulling him out of the field in the middle of a game one time when a player from their opponent team bumped badly onto him and had him rolling on the ground. Yuta would still insists to play, if it wasn't for the look of anguish on Taeyong's eyes.

 

He knows Taeyong loves dancing more than anything. The older looks happy too when he sees him on the practice and carried on difficult choreography. With a smile on his face and glint in his eyes and his body moving to the music, Yuta thinks Taeyong is art.

 

He was about to remind Taeyong again how cool he looks when he's dancing, but when the turned, the older was sleeping and he hears little snores. With a smile, Yuta snakes his arms around Taeyong's waist and buried his face on his shoulder. It was the same cozy feeling he feels when he's this close to Taeyong.

 

 

Ten has voiced out a thousand times today how glad he was about the school's library renovation. Also saying it was the first rime he ever feels proud of their school. Apparently, the vacant rooms that surrounds the library were made into resting areas. There were couch and pillows and several comics and manga they can choose from.

 

Ten lies on a couch, his legs resting on Yuta and Hansol's lap. Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun were on the opposite couch sitting and busy reading. Whilst they can hear Doyoung bantering with Winwin on the shelves. On a single couch, Taeil sleeps peacefully.

 

"Sports competition is next month." Ten groans, wriggling his feet and earning a pinch from Hansol. "Ow shit. Then we have to prepare the dance studio for the school foundation on November. I can't move anymore."

 

"If I see you moving I'd step on you." Doyoung says.

 

"I'd sit on your ankles." Johnny adds.

 

"50 meter titan and abnormal titan attacking, I no care. I'm Mikasa."

 

"You mean Levi?" Hansol asked.

 

"More like Armin." Jaehyun says.

 

"Ok wow. Hey, Yuta wanna hang out tonight?" Ten asked but didn't wait for his answer and asking again, "Taeyong hyung can he hang out with me tonight?"

 

"Huh....?"

 

"Tell him no." Johnny nudged Taeyong.

 

"I have a date." Yuta says.

 

"Really?" Jaehyun and Ten chorused.

 

"N-not really." Yuta says. "Hyung where are you going?"

 

Taeyong stood up and fixed his things. "Back to class. It's cold here."

 

Ten and Jaehyun whined at Yuta for keeping things from them but the latter is already coming out of the library with Taeyong.

 

"Who could he be dating?" Taeil asked.

 

"You weren't sleeping?" Winwin questions.

 

"He's so fucking delusional. He doesn't even have friends. How is he dating anybody." Ten mocks.

 

"What are we to him, then?" Hansol asked in wonder.

 

"We're Anteiku, he's from Aogiri." Ten says and the questioning look Hansol gave him is too funny that he burst out laughing.

 

"Never seen anyone laughs so hard at their own jokes." Winwin says.

 

"Johnny hyung does it too." Jaehyun butts in.

 

Just as Ten promised, Taeyong can resume practice next week so he could recover from his back pain. Yuta insist they head home straight after class so Taeyong could rest. He even cooked ramen because he didn't want to exhaust Taeyong. But that's exactly what happened cos he's sure the older was dead-beat after instructing him.

Taeyong praised him because it didn't taste average this time, but a little worse than that.

 

"Do you want to sleep?" Yuta asked.

"Why?"

"There's a coffee shop that opens yesterday near the church. Do you want to come?"

 

"Are you going to introduce someone to me?"

 

Yuta was going to ask what the older was talking about then he remembered what he said about having a date. "You'll see."

 

They took the taxi to the coffee shop. A lady staff opened the door for them and handed them a flyer. When they stepped in, the warm air mixed with coffee and chocolate welcome them. There were cutesy stickers plastered on the white and pink walls. The first attraction was the colorful cakes and cupcakes placed on the transparent glass cabinet.

 

"Wow." Taeyong says.

 

"What do you want to eat?"

 

"Anything chocolate. I'll find us a seat." Taeyong says, looking around and pointed at the booth near the glass wall. "There."

 

"Okay, go ahead."

 

Taeyong sits there and waits for Yuta for their order. He wonders who Yuta will be introducing him to, or if he's ever needed there. He should've told him he wasn't going and gave Yuta privacy.

 

"Hey." Yuta placed the tray on their table.

 

Taeyong drools when sees the slice of blueberry cake, small box of cookies, a plate of crossaints and another of lasagna. He forgets about his worries when his eyes sets on the chocolate chips shake that has choco kisses in it. Yuta ordered a plain iced coffee for his self.

 

"Wow." Taeyong says for the nth time. "Wow. Wow."

 

"I'm with Lee Taeyong and not Ruby, right?" Yuta beamed because Taeyong looks so adorably fond at the food.

 

They ate in silence and when Taeyong finished his cake, he suddenly remembered. "Yuta, where's the person you're going to introduce to me?"

 

He laughed. "I should've told Ten it's you I'm going on a date with!"

 

Taeyong snorts. "I'm glad you decide to make up for that disgusting ramen. Take me here more often."

 

"Tomorrow, again?" Yuta suggests.

 

"I don't wanna take all your allowance."

 

"Who says I'm paying?"

 

"Well, I have to refrain from spending. Ruby is on the house again with mom and noona. You know how much budget we spend on her dog food."

 

"Your cousin gave up on her?" Yuta laughed. "Ruby is as glutonous as her husband."

 

"I'm Ruby's father."

 

"Who's the mother?"

 

Taeyong shrugs. "You?"

 

"No way! I am a manly man!"

 

"You wish."

 

 

Taeyong's birthday is nearing and his sister gave him an early birthday allowance. He didn't want to waste it over nothing so he ask if Yuta can join him to the mall. He was getting dressed and deciding which snapback to wear when Yuta took it off.

 

"Why do you keep on wearing these?" Yuta asked.

 

"Looks bad on me?" Taeyong puts his lips to a thin line.

 

"No. But I can't see your face with this on." Yuta placed the cap back on the drawer.

 

It was a hassle getting to the mall on a Sunday. The bus was full and they we're standing. So when they to the mall, the ate on a chicken restaurant first before heading to the deparment store's shoe section.

 

"I'm so full." Yuta groaned.

 

"You ate everything."

 

"Not my fault it tastes good." Yuta yawned. "Are you buying all these?"

 

"No, I'm trying them out." Taeyong says. He sat on the the stool and pinch Yuta's side who sat on the floor. "Stand up."

 

"I'm helping you." Yuta says and tooks off Taeyong's show on the right. The older sighed out loud but let him.

 

"I think this blue adidas will look good on you. Or this red chucks. I don't know, you look good on everything." Yuta smiled at Taeyong.

 

"Shut up." He hits Yuta on the shoulder and took the blue adidas to try it on. "I like this."

"I like it too."

 

"Nakamoto Yuta you need to stop talking for awhile." Taeyong scolds and Yuta obliged.

He didn't talk until they're back on their apartment but just smiling at everything Taeyong does.

 

To: princess

can i talk now??

=> From: princess

No.


	9. 9.

Taeyong needs to have that confidence back, Yuta thinks. So every chance he gets, he tells Taeyong how cool and handsome he looks. It was to the point where he's told to shut up and only talking nonsense to tease, but Yuta would insists that he's only stating facts.

 

Taeyong was fresh from the shower after their practice and he's walking towards Yuta who's napping at the bench.

 

"Yuta let's go home."

 

The scent of Taeyong's strawberry shampoo hits his nose and Yuta woke up smiling. "You look so---"

 

"I know. I know, ok. The most handsome in the world." Taeyong finished for him.

 

Smiling, Yuta stood up and leaned in to sniff at Taeyong's hair and the older elbowed him on the chest.

 

"What's with the PDA?" Ten asked, coming near them.

 

"What PDA?" Taeyong snaps.

 

"Google it, honey."

 

"I know what it meant."

 

"Then why do you ask?" Ten funnily dance his way to Yuta's back, hiding from Taeyong.

 

Yuta stepped away so Taeyong can see him.

 

Taeyong sighed loud and starts walking away from them. He didn't have time for Yuta making fun of him, and now even Ten.

 

Yuta pinched Ten on the nipple and the younger squirms.

 

"More, just kidding." Ten started scratching it and gave Yuta a teasing smile.

 

"Shut up."

 

"What I'm not saying anything." Ten laughed and whispered. "But aren't you two cute."

 

Yuta ignored Ten and shouts. "Are you going home without me?"

 

Taeyong ignored them and walks even faster.

 

"It's your fault." Yuta hissed at Ten. He knows Taeyong's sulky too because he doesn't have very good feeling towards Ten and that makes everything funny.

 

"Sorry, I couldn't stop my mouth." Ten puts his lip into a thin line.

 

"Walk faster, dumbass!" Taeyong screamed from afar.

 

Ten snickered for his dear life. "Relationship goals, definitely."

 

 

 

It wasn't surprising for Yuta to get random confessions. His position as one of the best players in their football team gained him attention to all the girls in their school and even girls from other campus who even come to their school to see him play. He has a handsome face and bad boy appeal no one can't deny.

 

So when a girl from freshman year calls for him, Yuta takes her outside to talk leaving Ten, Hansol, Johnny, Doyoung and Jaehyun intrigued inside the cafeteria. Though they can see him from the glass window.

 

"But aren't guys suppose to woo girls?" Hansol tells them when he sees the girl handed Yuta a gift.

 

"You saw him did it. He failed." Johnny countered.

 

"You think she'd pass?" Hansol asked again.

 

"Well what do you expect. He's a fuckboy after all."

 

"What are you saying, Johnny hyung." Jaehyun scolds. "Well she's so pretty, I think so."

 

Doyoung snorts and closed his notebook. "You think Yuta's straight? You think he even likes girls? Funny."

 

Ten was agitated after hearing it. "What are you talking about!"

 

"You know what I'm talking about " Doyoung retorts calmly. "I hear you two all the time."

 

"What's going on?" Johnny asked them.

 

"Wow, Doyoung. You're so nasty. I can't believe it." Ten clapped.

 

"Don't talk like that behind Yuta's back." Johnny tells Doyoung seriously.

 

"You just called him a fuckboy." He reminds reminded.

 

"Oops, did I say that? I meant flirt." Johnny laughed. "It's just so much better when Doyoung doesn't talk."

 

They didn't notice Yuta is already walking back to the cafeteria with Taeyong on his side. The two are laughing.

 

Ten sends Doyoung a look. The latter shaking his head before resuming to his book. Ten walks over to Yuta, playfully kissing him on the cheek. "Honey, I missed you where have you been?"

 

Yuta was quick to his reflex and pushed Ten away, laughing.

 

"What was that for." Taeyong looks bug eyed.

 

Jaehyun was snickering along with Hansol and Johnny is faking a vomit while cursing at them.

 

"Ten hyung is so scary." Jaehyun said and laughed out loud when he received a kiss from the older too.

 

"Stop harassing everybody." Doyoung snorts but laughed nonetheless when Ten kissed him on the cheek too.

 

Hansol looks stunned when Ten kissed him while Johnny holds his hands in defense warning Ten not to come closer. Ten seemed frightened when he sees Taeyong's frown so he just winked at him.

 

 

 

"I kind of saved you back there." Ten told Yuta when both of then were heading back to class after the break.

 

Yuta peered at him.

 

Ten decides to shake it off and instead ask, "So, how are you? Any progress?"

 

"Do you think I'm being stupid? Am I disgusting?" Yuta's face looks sullen and he was deep into thinking. "All this ridiculousness I've been trying to deny from everybody."

 

Ten placed a hand on Yuta's shoulder. "Man, I don't think feelings can be nipped in the bud."

 

Yuta nods in comprehension. "Maybe I should just-----. I should just stay away from---"

 

"Dude, if you do that this story would flop."

 

Yuta blinks at him.

 

"Come on man, I know you can sort this out. Both of you." Ten squeezes his shoulder.

 

Yuta gave him a sad smile which Ten returned.

 

 

Yuta awoken to the sound of the rain and his alarm. Scratching his eyes, he noticed the dark surroundings and he was alone in bed. Just then he remembered last night's announcement that classes are cancelled today due to the bad weather.

 

With a blanket still wrapped around him, he found Taeyong in the kitchen. Walking over to sit on the chair at the table.

"It's so cold." He shuddered.

 

"Good morning."

 

Yuta yawned and whining "It's so cold", like a mantra. "Are you not cold?"

 

"Take a hot shower like I did."

 

Yuta would do anything to feel warm so he complied. When hot water damped onto his skin, he groaned in satisfaction. He usually doesn't shower long, but that could change today.The time he decides to finish was when he couldn't feel his lungs anymore. Reaching out for his towel from the hook on the wall was when Yuta felt doomed.

 

It wasn't there. And this isn't a little issue. Taeyong reminds him daily about personal hygiene. That one should shower, wear deodorant, brush his hair and teeth at least twice a day. He is particular about shower hygiene, always telling Yuta that one should prepare their clothes before showering, rinse hair thoroughly after shampooing, meticulously clean every inch of skin necessary, and most of all to never forget the towel.

 

So when Yuta shouts "Taeyong, I forgot my towel!" He covered his ears to what's coming next.

 

He heard Taeyong snarled.

 

"Taeyong, please! I'm cold!" He begs.

 

"You're so sloppy! Freeze to death, Yuta!" Taeyong returns, shouting.

 

Yuta swears he's close to tears. The shower already ran out of hot water and he's completely bare with nothing to warm him inside their bathroom. He's sitting on one side with trembling lips, Taeyong ignoring his whines. "Taeyong, please. It's so cold."

 

Yuta knows he'll catch a cold after this. It happened several times when he shower at Taeyong's house back in Seoul. He had to wait for Taeyong's sister to bring him the towel, it was always embarrassing. A light flicked in Yuta's head and suddenly, he stood up. "Taeyong, please!"

"No!"

 

"Taeyong, bring me my towel or I'm coming out naked. I swear!" Yuta warned. He heard footsteps immediately and a knock.

Chuckling in victory, Yuta slightly opened the door and peeked his head out. Taeyong was looking away, holding out the towel. Instead of taking it, Yuta grasped at Taeyong's wrist.

 

"So that's how you succumb to me, huh."

 

Taeyong is still looking away, escaping from Yuta's hold. "Let me go! Yuta! Nakamoto Yuta!"

 

The cold air hits on Yuta's skin but he ignored it. "What if I don't want to." He says.

 

Yuta was lucky he was quick on pulling his hand and dodging from the door when Taeyong slams it on his face.

 

"Yuta I swear to god! You didn't even bring your clothes!" Taeyong screamed when Yuta came out from the shower with only towel wrapped around his waist. From the bed, he quickly dash to the small living room couch. Not bothering to look back at the younger.

 

"Don't peek!" Yuta says, rummaging through his closet.

 

"As if!" Taeyong bites back.

 

Yuta laughed. "If you peep, I'm reporting you to the police."

 

"Shut up Yuta!"

 

He gave up in a loud sigh, covering his face with the cushion on the couch. Taeyong couldn't stand how playful and even bawdy Yuta has become. Causing him to recoil in horror just thinking about who Yuta learned it from. Ten, for sure. In few seconds, Yuta was prying Taeyong's hand off his face.

 

"It's fine now. I'm sorry." Yuta tells him.

 

Sulky, Taeyong puts his hands down and side glanced at Yuta. The younger is fully clothed and again with a blanket wrapped all over his body.

 

"I'm naked under this." Yuta joked.

Taeyong knows he's lying cos he can see his blue shirt from the white blanket. He's sure Yuta is wearing shorts too.

 

The younger lied his head on Taeyong's lap, his wet hair soaking the pillow. Yuta knows he'll get scolded for this, but in his surprise, he wasn't. Taeyong instead, massage Yuta's hair with his delicate fingers. Yuta closed his eyes.

 

"Are you still cold?" Taeyong yawned. "Do you want me to make you coffee?"

 

Yuta shook his head. "No. Stay like this for awhile."

 

Taeyong was warm, but Yuta shivered when he felt Taeyong's finger gently comes in contact with his eyelashes. He traced Yuta's cheeks down to the corner of his lip before stopping. "When did you become more handsome than me?" Taeyong says softly.

 

Yuta wished that didn't happen. He can feel his heart beating loud, he thinks his whole body thumps with it. Not now when his head is on Taeyong's lap. When Taeyong goes back on playing with his hair again, Yuta admits to himself that he's really obstinate. He looks up at Taeyong, raising one hand to touch the older's face.

 

"It's always delightful to see your face. I could look at you forever."

 

Yuta didn't meant it to slip out of his tongue, because that had Taeyong stopping and pulling away from him.

 

"Get up. I'm preparing breakfast now."

 

 

 

The weather calmed in the afternoon and Taeyong tells Yuta that he's going out for a bit. He said Winwin and him are going to study at the city's public library.

 

When the older gets back at 6pm, Yuta was lying down on the bed.

 

"The library was closed." Taeyong says. "I went to the arcade with Winwin. We waited there for the rain to stop."

 

"You didn't even message me. I kept on calling you. I was worried." Yuta sat up, scratching the back of his head.

 

"My phone is dead."

 

"You should've gotten home when you've seen the library was closed. You know how bad the weather is. Why would he even invite you to study in this weather!" He rebuked.

 

Taeyong flinched.

 

Yuta didn't want to meddle about Taeyong hanging out with Winwin. He didn't want to get the words Taeyong told him the last time he did. But it was inevitable. Winwin should've consider the weather before asking Taeyong and using "study" as a bait just to have fun with him. It's nonsensical and rather annoying. Yuta thinks Winwin knows that Taeyong didn't want to offend anybody so he won't say no to anything what other asks. Winwin is only taking advantage of Taeyong's obedience.

 

"And you're soaked in rain. What if you get sick again? Huh?!" Yuta scowled.

 

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself." Taeyong says in a quiet voice. "Just don't talk to me if you can't respect me, Yuta. In case you're forgetting I'm older than you."

 

Taeyong sounded so upset when he walked to the restroom and locked himself in. Yuta pulled at his hair and chokes in guilt because he knows he fucked up again.

 

Yuta couldn't sleep and keeps on tossing and turning in bed. He knows Taeyong wasn't lying beside him, but just sitting on the bed. He'd glance at him to see what he was doing, but guilt prickles to his veins and Yuta couldn't even look him in the face.

 

"Noona."

 

He hears Taeyong speak. He's on the phone.

 

"Yuta gave me an earful again."

 

Yuta felt his throat clogged after hearing it. His head grew big and his whole body froze. And by the word "again" Taeyong used, then this isn't the first time he's telling his sister, or the first time Yuta has done it to Taeyong.

 

"I don't--don't know. He's always mad."

Yuta was so conscience-stricken at this very point when he heard Taeyong's sniffles. Enough for pretending he was sleeping, Yuta sat up and moves closer. Wrapping both arms around Taeyong and burrying his face on the older's back who cried even more.

 

"I'm sorry, hyung. I won't do that again."

 

Taeyong slides his palm on Yuta's arms around him and holds him there. Nodding only because he couldn't speak when he cries.

 

Yuta holds him tighter. It wasn't his intention to hurt Taeyong, but that's what he always ends up doing. He always makes mountain out of molehills to anything that concerns Taeyong. It was the complete opposite of what he promised himself the first time Taeyong moved in. He wouldn't interfere with Taeyong's life, but Yuta kept on wishing it revolves around him only.

 

 

 

On their vacant, Yuta and Ten were looking for a place to go. The lobby was crowded, same with the cafeteria. The rooftoop isn't a choice either since the sun is beaming annoyingly at them when it was just yesterday that it's raining hard. It's hot and all they want is a place with good airconditioning.

 

"Oh hey we're saved. Johnny hyung said they took a spot on the library's resting area already." Ten smirks at him.

 

"So tall and handsome as hell." Yuta says, sarcastic.

 

"But hey about Taeyong," Yuta told him what happened last night. "If he is that sensitive, shouldn't you be more cautious around him?"

 

"I'm trying."

 

"I can see the problem here." Ten starts. "You have anger management issue, when he's emotionally crippled and dramatic as heck. You said he's always been a cry baby, but not this much of a crybaby. Couldn't you adjust to that? Like, treat him nicely or something. Winwin treats everyone nice---"

 

"Yeah. But he wouldn't tell me what's wrong and just cr--"

 

"From what I see, you're what's wrong." Ten says flatly.

 

Yuta didn't object and even nods his head at this.

 

Ten and him made their way down the stairs and strolled to the next building where the library is. It was just Taeil, Johnny, a sleeping Jaehyun and Taeyong at the resting area so it's quiet as everyone is reading a book.

Yuta smiled at Taeyong and was about to sit beside him when he was nudged to the side by Winwin who was running and said, "Hyung, I got the book."

 

He plays it cool and took a sit beside Taeil who looks at him in disgust.

 

"Why would you look at me like that." Yuta asked, shaking his head. So he transferred to sit with Ten and Johnny even if it means facing Winwin and Taeyong.

 

"Hey Winwin, did you know that in China there is a hotel that is ping pong shaped?" Johnny says looking at Winwin and expecting for an answer. "Did you know there's also a cat with wings but can't f--"

 

"What exactly are you reading?" Ten questions.

 

Johnny shrugged.

 

"Yuta." Taeyong called. "Can you lend me that book?"

 

Yuta quickly stood up and dashed to the shelf Taeyong was pointing at. "This one?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Yuta hands him the book. "Anything else?"

 

"No, thank you." Taeyong says and pats on the arm of the couch. "Sit here, I'm going to show you something."

 

Yuta complied and watch as Taeyong runs his fingers through the pages.

 

"Oh I can't find it." Taeyong says.

 

"What is it about?"

 

"It's a place I want to go to in Japan." Taeyong looks through the pages again.

 

"Then let's borrow this book." Yuta takes the book from Taeyong. "When your passport is fixed, come with me on December."

 

"But you're so fucking boring why would u want to go to in Japan with you?" Winwin remarks, causing Taeil to laugh.

 

Somehow Ten doesn't seem delighted on hearing it, and he's sure Yuta isn't too. When he looks at Yuta, the devious smile he's giving the younger is frightening even if it wasn't for him.

 

"Hey Yuta. Let's grab a bite. The people at the cafeteria probably cooled down already." He says, already standing up.

 

"Have you eaten?" Yuta asked Taeyong.

 

"We ate already. You can go now."

 

Yuta snorts at Winwin's answer. He stood up ready to leave when Taeyong held him on the wrist and gave him a smile. It was relieving, like those medicines he take after a painful football practice. Except, it works faster than that. So Yuta, smiled back at him and says "I'll see you later."

 

Yuta was put to bad mood when they leave the library. He didn't talk much after that until the classes today ends.

 

Ten was sure who's responsible for it. So when he talks to Winwin about Yuta, the younger only laughed at him and said, "Hyung, this is all a misunderstanding."

 

 

 

Yuta thinks it became his and Taeyong's habit to talk at night until both of them fall asleep. They used to do this when they were younger, with their endless prattle about video games and animations.

 

He always initiates the talk. Asking from how Taeyong's day has been to useless things like had he brush his teeth. He's sure Taeyong never forgets to brush his teeth, but it was for the sake of talking to him. Yuta didn't want to feel distant.

 

He used to want to talk to Taeyong all the time, he used to want to look at him every chance he gets, and he used to want all of his attention. And now he craves for it, a hunger he simply wants to starve and not to do anything about.

 

"So, when we go to Japan, will you take me to a cherry blossom tree?"

 

Taeyong suddenly asked when Yuta thought their chatter was already brought to an end that night.

 

Yuta jeered. "When did you start liking cherry blossoms? Is pink the new black?"

 

Taeyong wanted to claw at his face for that. "Fine. I'll go home to Seoul on Holiday."

 

"Taeyong, December is like 6 months from now. Why are you so excited?" Yuta chuckled. "But I'll be staying in Japan for two months. Won't you miss me?"

 

Yuta looks at him with expectant eyes. Taeyong was playing with his fingers and there was a wistful look on his face.

 

"Why do you plan on leaving me again?"

 

It was a striking question that had Yuta lost for words. It was difficult to form an answer when he knows Taeyong is waiting for it. He must be dumbstruck for too long because he hears Taeyong yawned and tells him "Good night."

 

 

 

Yuta doesn't want to be a someone hateful. He didn't want to complicate things. Although he fuss a lot towards Taeyong that he's sure was only out of concern and nothing else. As much as he can control his temper towards anybody, he would. But he's sure Winwin was asking for it.

 

He was sure it was for him to hear when Winwin jokes about how it was easier for him to make Taeyong open his legs than to open the bottled water.

 

It took all his self-control because they're at the basketball court which is inside school property. Also, they are with their older friends Taeil, Hansol and Johnny. Doyoung and Ten were there too, at the spectators seat while Yuta plays basketball with Winwin and Jaehyun.

 

Yuta is convinced it wasn't a funny joke because nobody laughed. And in a matter of few hesitations, his fist landed solidly on Winwin's jaw. "You still think you're funny, huh?" He held him on the collar.

 

Winwin writhes in pain. "It wasn't it! Yuta hyung!"

 

But Yuta was angry. So he pushed Winwin down the ground and the younger landed with a thud.

 

"I-I'm sorry Yuta hyung. It was a joke. I'm sorry." Winwin is squirming in pain but still apologizing.

 

It all happened too fast and just now, the others are running towards them. Everybody runs to Winwin though, except for Ten who held Yuta tightly on the shoulders.

 

"Dude, calm down." The younger murmurs.

 

Yuta's eyes were filled with rage, hands closed into fist. Biting his tongue to stop more words coming out. It would've been better if Winwin fought back, so he could hurt him more.

 

"Yuta what the fuck?" Johnny growls at him. "Why did you punch him? He was apologizing!"

 

"You overreact! You didn't have to hurt him!" Hansol followed.

 

"What the fuck, Yuta. What's wrong with you?" Taeil wouldn't let it go either.

 

"Yuta, let's leave." Ten tells him.

 

But Yuta was too busy glaring at Winwin with no guilt to the core.

 

"Hyung, we're leaving. We'll go." Ten tells everybody and used all his force to take Yuta out of the place.

 

He pulled him to the restroom where Yuta is now washing his face and fist from blood. Ten stands there, watching him.

 

"How will you explain Taeyong this?" Ten asked.


	10. 10.

[!!!!!!] Please listen to the song "The Stray" by City of Lions before reading so it will make more sense. Hehe

 

 

_

 

 

 

"Who says I'm going to explain this to him?" Yuta snorts, wiping his face on his sleeve. He has calmed down than the past minutes.

 

Ten looks sour, scratching his head.

 

"I shut up and you shut up. And you tell them that, too." Yuta negotiates.

 

"As if he's never going to find out." Ten rolled his eyes, turning around to leave.

 

"Yeah, you go ahead and side on them." Yuta dared, looking back at him.

 

"Nah, I'm just going to wait for you outside. Calm your fucking tits, it's been worked up since earlier."

 

 

When Yuta gets back to class, he's pretty sure some of his classmates are whispering. Panic storms in him when there was knock in his classroom, his teacher opening it and saying;

"Mr. Nakamoto, someones outside for you."

 

He took little steps to the door, and he closed his eyes for what was coming next. Instead, though, Taeyong greets him casually.

 

"Hey I found it."

 

"F--found what?" He stuttered.

 

Taeyong removed the bookmark and showed the page to Yuta. "It's the Kotohiragu Shrine in Shikoku. It's surrounded by cherry blossoms too."

 

"O--oh." Yuta takes the book and pretended he was fascinated. "It's a long way from Osaka. But it won't be a problem since we can take the plane."

 

Taeyong beamed at him, that had Yuta smiling back.

 

"Actually, there's a Shrine too in Jeollanamdo that I want to visit, since the weekend is coming." Taeyong says, scratching the back of his neck. "Baekyangsa is 4 hours away from here... I ordered 2 tickets."

 

Yuta listens to him carefully.

 

"I mean, only if you wanna come with me. But if you don't want to, I'll just... Go alone." Taeyong looked sheepish when he says this.

 

Yuta was smiling like an idiot because Taeyong was talking comically and he's sure the older wasn't aware how endearing he looks.

 

"Of course, I'll come with you." Yuta says with a chuckle and he saw the glint in Taeyong's eyes.

 

"Really?" Taeyong asked, but without waiting for an answer, he continues "We can leave at 5 in the morning. So we can have an early lunch before we stroll to the temple. Then spend the night at a hotel nearby, I made a research for it already. Then we can go back on Sunday after noon."

 

"Oh, you got this all planned."

 

Taeyong nodded, smiling. "I even checked the weather."

 

"You even checked the weather." Yuta repeated.

 

 

Ten visits Winwin on their dorm he used to room with. The younger was so apologetic, not one bit mad at the person that caused his swollen face. Winwin told Ten that he feels sorry for Taeyong and even Yuta. He promised the younger that he well find a way for Winwin to talk to the two when it all calms down.

 

Then he moved to the next room and only Johnny was there. The older actually sent him a text and he's sure he's about to give him an earful.

 

"I've been letting it slip, how the two of you kept on poking fun of Winwin. But actually punching him, really? Ten?" Johnny stands tall, hands on his hips.

 

"Yeah you should tell Yuta that."

 

"No. I want to tell you this too. You even sided on him? You two are nothing different. How disappointing." Johnny says, raising his voice.

 

"I didn't side on him. I didn't side on anybo---"

"Liar!" Johnny shouts at him.

 

"No, listen to me." Ten back talks. He is just as frustrated as the other is. "I may have accompany him that time, but that doesn't mean I think what he did was right. All of you were against him already, and I didn't have to shove that on his throat. Yuta is our friend too. If he did something wrong, we have to help him to----"

 

"You still reason that out? And what is Winwin to us? You think it's just fine to hurt---"

 

"Hyung, the only reason why Yuta did that is because Winwin talked shit about Taeyong and Yuta didn't want anyone doing that!" Ten spits.

 

"You too, is someone who joke around too much. But when Winwin did it, over that one simple joke, he gets hit?"

 

"It's not just a simple joke, hyung. Yuta knew Taeyong for so long and we don't, so we will never understand how he felt towards it." Ten reasons.

 

"Don't make it seem like we're the ones who did wrong to him. He hit Winwin without thinking. And that's not something you do to a friend. Do you not understand?" Johnny scolds.

 

"The thing is, you're the one who don't understand. You don't know Yuta's feelings and so you will never understand what stimulates him to do that. When it happened, I left Yuta in the restroom to cry outside cos I felt so sorry for Winwin. I kept calling him to ask how he was." Ten bit his lip, he'll leave after this. "We don't know Taeyong as well, and did you think how it will make him feel when he hears that? I think that's all you need to know, hyung. I'm sorry for talking back. It's better if I leave now."

 

Johnny watches Ten leaves the door in awe.

 

 

 

Taeyong packed a few clothes for him and Yuta on seperate backpacks, including phone chargers, credit cards, and a few sweets in case they get nauseous on the bus.

 

When Saturday came, Taeyong woke Yuta up at 4 am. Their breakfast was well prepared when Yuta finished showering and they ate together. Taeyong making sure they bring everything and even fixed Yuta's hair, styling it up.

 

"You look better like this."

 

Yuta groaned. He prefers it when his hair is brushed down and thinks he looks funny otherwise. "You're the only one who thinks that."

 

"My opinion doesn't matter?" Taeyong asked. And was quick on brushing Yuta's hair down. He didn't want to argue this early.

 

"Brush it up the way you want to, hyung."

 

It was cold so they took the taxi to the bus station. They got there early and chose the third to the last row to sit. It was freezing and Taeyong pulled out two pairs of gloves from his backpack, putting them on on Yuta's hands. Yuta would've said Taeyong's hand is warmer than the gloves and he'd rather hold it, but he chose not to.

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pulled you on this nonse---"

"No, hyung. No." Yuta placed a hand on Taeyong's lap, and rest his head on Taeyong's shoulder. "Just let me sleep for awhile."

 

"No way. " Taeyong moves his body so he rocks Yuta on his shoulder.

 

"What is it?" Yuta asked sleepily.

 

"If you're going to sleep on me, what am I gonna do in four hours till we get there?"

 

"Sleep too."

 

"I can't just sleep on a public place."

 

"Even if I sing you a song?" Yuta asked. His head never leaving Taeyong's shoulder.

 

Taeyong looks at him and pulled away a bit when he noticed their proximity, and the way Yuta is looking at him. He wouldn't consider it a talent, but rather a gift. Yuta's voice was hauntingly ethereal. Taeyong imagines Yuta could go somewhere from this knack, but he loves to think he's the only person who's heard Yuta's wondrous voice.

Taeyong closed his eyes and rest his head on Yuta's the moment he hears him.

 

"Like the rain fall,

Hold on things are gonna get better

Everyone falls,

but I am never gonna let you stray

With you here

things will be

how I dreamt a story would be

Happy endings

Are a choice that we have to make.

 

You dont have to be empty,

 

I’ll hold you in my arms if you let me,

would you let me?

I’ll take you up on higher ground,

watch as the sun burns away the clouds.

You're weak,

you're lost,

and losing strenght

Take my hand I’ll keep you safe.

 

Open your eyes and see the bright

Stay with me,

you’ll be alright

I won't let you go

You don’t have to be empty,

I’ll hold you in my arms if you let me,

would you let me?

You dont have to be empty,

I’ll hold you in my arms if you let me,

would you let me?

How’s the view from the shoulders?

I’ll keep you safe, I won't let go

How does it feel to free those boulders ,

who strain around yourneck,

strain around your neck.

 

I will free your trials

You don’t have to be empty,

I’ll hold you in my arms if you let me,

would you let me?

I drove the extra mile"

 

The time Yuta finish is the exact time some passengers are climbing up the bus. He looks to his left to see that Taeyong is still wide awake. "That didn't work, huh?"

 

Taeyong smiles and closed his eyes. "It would be such a waste if I didn't hear it all."

 

Yuta is afraid that he'd redden visibly and pretends to cover his face with his gloved hand for warmth.

 

 

 

They passed through the pillar gate and walks along the pathway that leads up to the temple. The temple was completely surrounded by nature, giant colorful trees and a mountain ahead. It gave out the autumn vibe, along with the decorations ranging from yellow, orange and red.

 

They toured around and as much as he likes to see Taeyong smiling, he's been doing it for 2 hours and Yuta is worried.

"That should be hurting by now." Yuta says, using his one hand to clasp Taeyong's cheeks.

 

"Aw. What was that for?!" Taeyong whined. He's been taking pictures everywhere and he's completely fascinated by the colorful fishes and seashells at the lake that can be clearly seen. Crouching down close to the water.

 

"You've been doing that for hours." Yuta took Taeyongs phone. "Stand up."

 

"No." Taeyong insist. "Not my fault you're so unappreciative."

 

"I do. I'm just not as youthful as you."

 

"Yuta, what did you wish for? You prayed at the temple too, right?" Taeyong asked, his fingers playing with the water.

 

"I didn't." Yuta says. "Stand up, Taeyong. That water can be dirty."

 

"I'm sure it is. But I didn't wanna waste the opportunity to get close to them."

 

Yuta knows he's talking about the fishes that he literally facepalmed.

 

"Tell me what you wish for."

 

"Your sanity."

 

"Thank you."

 

Yuta mentally curses.

 

"I wished we wouldn't fight anymore." Taeyong tells him. "I wished I'd have more patience, and be more forgiving. So you wouldn't get angry at me."

 

"Taeyong, that's---"

 

"I knew you punched Winwin three days ago, and was waiting for you to tell me. I heard Winwin said something about me, that made you do that. I don't know what he said but I know you're not a bad person, Yuta. And you only did that for me." He tells him.

 

Yuta was lost for words. He didn't think Taeyong knew it and expected the older would be upset with him if he finds out. He already swallowed the thought that Taeyong will make him apologize to Winwin without even considering what went down. Taeyong has yet to even hear his part , and now he's taking his side. As shallow as it sounds, Yuta kept on wishing Taeyong will stand by him in front of Winwin's face.

 

"I don't wanna find out what he said about me. Neither I don't want you hurting him or anybody." Taeyong continued. "I think he is nearly always the subject of our arguments, and I have no right to force you to get along with somebody you don't want to. I'll stay away from him."

The last part had Yuta taken aback. He didn't think he'd actually hear it from him. He should be telling Taeyong to not go that far, but somehow it was satisfying. And he hoped Taeyong will stick to that promise. He believes if Taeyong avoids Winwin, then he'll have more time with him.

 

Yuta pulled Taeyong up on the arm and pretends to ignore what the older said, in case he comes back with a response that will make the topic unwieldy.

 

"I wished you'd be happy. Without worries." Yuta tells him, fixing Taeyong's jacket that was crumpled.

 

Taeyong smiled at him. "Thank you."

 

"Are you hungry?" He asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

"Let's check in to the hotel first."

 

 

 

 

"I'm so full. You didn't have to order all that." Yuta groaned and fell limply on the bed.

 

Taeyong laughed and sat on the other bed. "You didn't have to eat all that!"

 

"Are you going to sleep there?" Yuta lifts his head up.

 

"It's a single bed, we'll fall if we sleep together."

 

That didn't stop Yuta from standing up and climbing to the other's bed, Taeyong is just watching him while laughing.

"Hyung, I really think I ate too much. My stomach hurts." Yuta groans, pressing himself on the bed next to Taeyong.

 

"The next time I went on a travel, I'm never taking you again." Taeyong quipped.

 

"You only have me."

 

"I have Ruby." Taeyong threw a pillow on Yuta's back.

 

"Tell me that again when she doesn't run away anymore when seeing you."

 

"Hey, that's mean."

Taeyong was about to hit Yuta on the head but Yuta was quick to get up and pin him down, grasping on his wrists tight. He looked up to see the younger was staring sharply at him.

 

Yuta didn't exactly intent for them to get in this position. The whole idea was to simply dodge Taeyong's hit. He blames his hyper reflex. It didn't help when Taeyong licks his own lips and Yuta loosen his grip on the older's wrists. His hear racing rapidly that he closed his eyes when Taeyong pulled closer.

 

And Yuta received a painful smack on the chest, twice, that he fell from the bed.

 

"Go back to your bed. Dumbass!" Taeyong yelled at him.

 

Slowly, Yuta gets up and limps his way there. "You're right. We can't fit on one bed." He managed to say despite tied tongue from the jitters.

 

"It'll be safe for the both of us."

 

Yuta was going to ask what he meant by that when the older speaks again.

 

"Don't think I forgot what you did to me that last time you were drunk." He snorts.

 

"O--oh that. What did I--do?"

They never speak about this. Yuta tends to forget what he's doing when he's drunk. It was all a blur in his head when he's sobber. And he's sure that one last time, he did something to Taeyong.

 

"You're even asking? I can't believe you." Taeyong huffed, facing the wall.

 

"Di--d I..... say something wrong?" Yuta asked, nervous.

 

"Die thinking."

 

Yuta purse his lips into a thin line, scratching the back of his head. Exactly he won't be able to sleep thinking about it. The next morning, he has dark circles under his eyes that Taeyong scolds him about and even called him ugly.

 

Yuta expected Taeyong will take him to a restaurant that sells sweets. He made Yuta ordered everything on the glass window, and the younger only settled with iced coffee and lasagna.

 

"If you eat sweets that much you look like Yakumo Oomori." Yuta says, Taeyong squints at him. "Jason. From Tokyo ghoul."

 

"Oh." Taeyong muttered and seeps on his caramel frappe. "Well I think I will look like the baby you with that yellow jumpsuit and fat cheeks."

 

Yuta literally kicked Taeyong hard under the table but immediately regrets it when the older wailed in pain. He forget it was Taeyong's shin and not a soccer ball.

"What the. Taeyong, are you okay?" He runs to him and about to place a hand where Taeyong was hurt but got pry away.

 

"Don't touch me. You're so cruel." Taeyong writhe, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Oh my god what did I do." Yuta voiced out what was in his head.

 

The atmosphere was awfully quiet, Yuta is just lost for words kneeling in front of Taeyong and just watching him wipe some tears. It went on for a good 5 minutes until Taeyong starts eating again and Yuta goes back to his seat.

 

"Are you still hurt? Are you mad?"

 

Taeyong didn't say anything. He didn't say anything either when they walk back to their hotel, even on four hours bus ride back to Seoul.

 

 

On a Monday morning, Taeyong made it a point that he's still mad when he phone called Winwin in front of Yuta and tells Winwin to meet at the bus station. And even left him eating breakfast alone.

 

He can finish his favorite frosted flakes in thirty seconds, but now even one flake that was completely sagged by milk is hard to swallow. So he calls Ten instead.

 

They meet at a convenient store close to Ten's new dorm. And waits for the younger to finish eating his extreme large cup of ramen.

 

"What is it again? I thought you do had a good time visiting a shrine?" Ten yawned. It's still so early to deal with Yuta's issues.

 

"I kicked him he got mad."

 

"You should've just punched him instead. Man, you kick like the Annie Leonhardt." Ten burped.

 

"He broke his promise." Yuta says. That night they went at Baekyangsa, he messaged Ten everything Taeyong told him. "He phonecalled Winwin in front of my face."

 

"Well, shit." Ten yaps.

 

"He's starting to fucking annoy me." Yuta palmed his face, sliding them up to pull at his hair. He's so fucking frustrated that he can physically feel his angry heart.

 

Ten had no idea what to say either, so he just placed a hand on Yuta's back. "It'll get better soon, man."

 

"I knew him coming here is never a good idea." Yuta suddenly blurts, it tastes like a lie in his tongue but he wants to believe it. He's angry.

 

"Man, don't say that."

 

Yuta fished out his ringing phone from his pocket. Taeyong's name flashed on his screen, calling. He didn't reject nor ignore, but rather set his phone on airplane mode.

 

"Why didn't you answer?"

 

He knows exactly what going to come out of Taeyong's mouth. He probably found out he skipped school already. Taeyong will scold Yuta and pretends nothing happened.

 

"He's just going to act like everything is fine. But now cos I'm still fucking pissed."

 

Now it's Ten time top pull out his ringing phone. "Great, he's calling me now."

 

"Don't fucking answer."

 

 

It was pastnight when Yuta gets home. He's so drained and hungry. This time, Ten and him opts to kill time on arcade and online gaming instead of drinking. After last the incident last time, he swore to never do it anymore. His head hurts from staring too much on computer screen.

 

What Yuta didn't expect was a worried Taeyong greeting him the moment he opened the door.

 

"Yuta, have you eaten?"

 

Yuta is still has the sullen look on his face he's been wearing since morning. Taking off his shoes, he walked pass Taeyong.

 

"Are you tired? Did you eat?" Taeyong followed him.

 

He busy himself finding clothes in his drawer, overtly rummaging through the clothes for Taeyong to see. Yuta bolts to the restroom because the older is still on his back, talking nonsense. He made sure to take some time in the shower.

 

Yuta carefully flops on the bed next to Taeyong. He guesses the older would stop pestering it. Besides, he made it a decision to ignore him anyway.

 

What surprised him was Taeyong hugging him from the back. Yuta is determined to made his point, that he lifts the olders off him. The fifth time it happened, Taeyong clutches on his shirt tight.

Yuta still pry him away though, and when it didn't work, he pretends to pay no need and covered his face with a pillow. When he feels Taeyong inches closer, his mind went blank.

 

Yuta thinks he can't ignore Taeyong afterall.

 

 

 

 

____

 

 


	11. 11.

Or maybe he can, if he tries so hard.

 

Yuta thinks it's starting to get hilarious. When he woke up today, everything was prepared for him. His school uniform were neatly ironed, new pair of socks lying beside his shoes and his backpack ready on the table. Breakfast wasn't like the usual too, it was a Japanese chicken and rice cuisine that Yuta likes.

 

They walked side by side to school. Only because Taeyong won't let go holding on to Yuta's sleeves. Also on lunch when Taeyong picked Yuta up from his class and pulled him to the cafeteria. The older just kept on talking despite being ignored by Yuta. He even tried feeding the younger.

 

It was a tiring day for Yuta, fighting all his urge to smile.

 

He flops down on Ten's bed, invading the other's laptop to play Hangaroo 2. Ten shouts "Lame!" from the restroom upon hearing the game's theme song.

 

"What are you doing here?" Ten asked when he stepped out. "Shouldn't you be home? I'm going to study."

 

They both laugh at the last part.

 

"I'm bored." Yuta yawned and carelessly fold the laptop, making the other cringe.

 

"But really what are you doing here, you're so clingy."

 

"I thought you live with Jaehyun and Doyoung?" Yuta asked, taking off his shoes and relaxing on the bed.

 

"Nah, they're on the 5th floor. I chose not to roommate with anybody. " Ten tells him.

 

"You're aware no one can stand you? Wow." Yuta claps his hands.

 

"Yeah the same way Taeyong feels about you." Ten retorts and he received a flying pillow on the face. "I see you're still ignoring him. How long are you going to play this?"

 

Yuta stared at the ceiling as if he was thinking. "He has to know the feeling of what it's like being ignored and cast aside."

 

"Yuta," Ten choked. "Stop watching anime, you're so into it. Damn."

 

"I haven't been watching lately aside from that one hentai---"

 

"Anyway." Ten cuts. "Is he trying to win you over?"

 

Instead of an answer, Yuta laughs hysterically. Ten guesses he was just romantically excited. Yuta can be lame and funny at times.

 

"He even sprayed his favorite perfume on my dress shirt." Yuta says, sniffing his uniform and "I'm never taking this off."

 

"But hey, you haven't really admit to me that you like him. So I guess, it's answered today."

 

Yuta burried his face on the pillow. "I'm stupid."

 

"Do you like him, Yuta."

 

"Fucker."

 

"You're in love with Taeyong, aren't you."

 

"No way! That's fucking gay!"

 

Ten laughed so hard Yuta hits him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Ten."

 

Ten froze in his seat. He should've figure there are better places to sleep other than the library. Slowly, he turned his body to the source of the voice.

 

"Hey, Taeyong hyung..." He greeted. Noting the gloomy look on the other's face.

 

Taeyong took the seat facing Ten. "Yuta still won't talk to me."

 

It was as expected and Ten had practiced in his head what to say once Taeyong confronts him about. But it's all gone right when he needs it.

 

"No matter what I do, he won't won't talk to me. He doesn't go home until midnight, I don't know where he's going."

 

Ten hears the older's voice cracked and his eyes inanimately grew big in shock he's just glad Taeyong wasn't looking at him.

 

"Hyung, maybe he just need time." Ten tried and his heart aches when Taeyong is now crying.

 

As much as he wants to tell Taeyong the truth, that Yuta just stays in his dorm daydreaming about how Taeyong coaxed him in a day, he'd keep his mouth shut. Ten knows how much Yuta was pained by Taeyong's shunning, and he thinks Yuta deserves this attention from Taeyong right now.

 

"Maybe you should try harder, hyung." Fuck you Ten, he curses himself inwardly. "I don't think he's that mad anyway."

 

 

 

In a week, Yuta noticed that Taeyong's wheedling has died down. He guesses the older got tired of him already. It's not like Yuta is mad at him, anyway.

 

Taeyong didn't break his promise, Yuta knows. Because he's seen multiple times how Taeyong tries to avoid Winwin without being rude. Ten tells him this too. That Taeyong stops tutoring Winwin on English, and stops eating with him on lunch break and recess. He doesn't go home with him anymore too and opts to going home alone.

 

That night, Yuta pretends he was sleeping and waits for Taeyong to tell him goodnight so he could say it back. He can't take this anymore, he misses him. But that goodnight never came.

 

When Yuta wakes up, there were no sounds in the kitchen, nor the smell of mouthwatering breakfast. It didn't feel right so Yuta jumped out of his bed to check the restroom.

 

Panic struck on him when he opened Taeyong's drawers and found them empty. "Fuck everything." He mutters to himself.

 

Yuta was trembling as he rans around the apartment. He didn't even manage to tie his shoes well, putting on a jacket and changing his sleeping clothes to a shirt and cargo shorts. There's no time to even wash his face or his mouth. He just run down the corridor and took a taxi to the station.

 

It was still early and the ride to the bus station was fast. There were people in line on the buses and it was too crowded. Yuta stands on his toes to look around and luckily found the sign of the yellow bus to Seoul.

 

He bumps into people and got elbowed at shout at as he made his way there. And just as he was about to start tearing up, he sees him on the line.

 

Maybe he didn't expect it. Because Taeyong is looking at Yuta with wary eyes. They were inches away and Yuta froze in place when he sees Taeyong took a step back. It didn't help too when the door to the yellow bus opened, indicating that the passengers in line can go in.

 

Yuta fights all his urge to pull Taeyong back to him. He may be faint from the rush. Or he may regret this, but Yuta would let him decide. Because maybe, Taeyong too, thinks they've had enough of each other.

 

He forced a sad smile, when Taeyong looks away from him to where the bus was waiting. Yuta didn't waste another second to turn around. He can't watch Taeyong slip off his hands once again. At least, he wouldn't see.

 

Yuta feels lightheaded and he can't feel his feet as steps farther away. Not minding the shooting pain he gets from bumping into the running passengers.

 

It fully dawns at him all the ridiculousness he's engaged himself into. He wanted to be with Taeyong, but he should've figured it's never going to happen. Not today. Even tomorrow. Never.

 

Yuta wants to have Taeyong by his side. But Taeyong owes him nothing. He may have done a mistake, but it was long settled considering how much Taeyong acted like his servant. As much as he didn't want it to be that way, Taeyong was sympathetic and did all those.

 

He wish he could turn back time from when he was 9 years old where it all started. When his parents sent him to his aunt in Korea, Yuta should've known better than going back and forth to the soccer field where he first saw him. He shouldn't have thought of playing in the snow with him, or being friends with him. Because now, Yuta wants more than that. It was foolish and Yuta admits that he's a fool. He calls Taeyong the princess, but Yuta isn't the prince. There's no way he will be.

 

Taeyong is perfect the way he is. And Yuta is convinced that it's himself that is the problem between the two of them. If it wasn't for his heart, he wouldn't have let out all his frustrations towards Taeyong. They would've been okay till now. But Yuta was possessive to something that wasn't his and it was stupid.

 

Their goodbye would've been proper but not now when the angles are all wrong. He grew up only having Taeyong around, and it was difficult for Yuta when they pull apart. He wonder if Taeyong felt the same. If it was the same hell that Yuta felt.

 

In a matter of two years, it's disheartening how much has changed between them. He still wonders that if they didn't seperate, would things still be the same? Perfect like they were before?

 

Yuta blames himself for all these. He blames his heart for forgetting his limits. And he knows the only way to put this to an end is to switch ways.

 

It was cold inside the taxi on his way back home. Yuta's hands freeze and he can feel his lips tremble. The air was suffocating and he was close to tears. But Yuta wouldn't cry for something that is over.

 

He can make everything work after this. When the semester ends, he'll go back to Japan. Forget everything. His relationship with his family may not be ideal, but he misses them. And he'd rather be with them than hurt himself around Taeyong. It was healthier to be with those who care about him than to be with someone who feels sorry about him, anyway.

 

Unlocking the door to his apartment, stepping and locking himself in. Yuta was ready to be alone again.

 

But the world always had it's way to turn Yuta's life around, and just as he was about to take further step on his solitary, comes a faint knock to his door.

 

Yuta didn't hesitate one bit to turn his back around and open the door. He was met by the eyes of his devotion. Taeyong was standing right in front of him, again. They stared at each other and Taeyong looks as confused as Yuta.

 

It was breathtaking how soft and enchanting Taeyong spoke. That had Yuta swallowing all his pride left. It was nauseating how Taeyong can maneuver him so easily. And his arms was the warmest place Yuta has ever been.

 

He watches carefully as Taeyong meticulously folds his clothes and rearrange them back to the drawers. Yuta is really starting to think if Taeyong has anger management issues or just simply crazy.

 

It's not like he wasn't weird from before. Yuta used to complain how noisy Taeyong was because he always throw tantrums by continues whining. But Yuta, now, would rather have that than his dramatic sulking.

The older proceeds on cooking and cleaning as Yuta fell back to sleep again.

 

They eat in silence, only clashing of chopsticks against plates and the sound of Yuta's sniffles can be heard in their apartment, he caught a cold.

 

"I'm sorry for leaving like that." Taeyong suddenly says.

 

Yuta looked up but Taeyong wasn't looking at him. He noticed the older wasn't eating but rather playing with his food. Taeyong is really a kid sometimes.

 

"It's just that, it hurts so much when you kicked me." Taeyong starts. "I don't know why you did it and it hurts so I----"

 

"So you phonecalled Winwin in my face?" Yuta finished, making Taeyong looks at him. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're here now."

 

"I'm really so---"

 

"It's okay."

 

"Yuta, I know you're mad at---"

 

"I'm not."

 

"Look, Yuta. It's okay if you're mad at--"

 

"I'm not mad at you." Yuta says finally.

 

He looks up when Taeyong quieted. Yuta thinks he looks sorry for what happened. But he wasn't mad, not one bit.

 

 

 

 

Yuta is at Ten's dorm again, lying comfortably on the bed while the other is busy at his desktop.

 

"So he almost ditched the cheerdance? I'd flip." .

 

"Does that matter?!"

 

"It's in two weeks!" Ten shouts back.

 

"Nobody cares." Yuta retorts.

 

"But really? You didn't even do anything to stop him? I'm quiet surprised." Ten paused his game. Looking at Yuta.

 

"I don't know." Yuta snorts. "I was probably mad as to why he'd do that. Besides, he's grown up. He knows what he's doing."

 

"Seems like he doesn't. But, you sure you'll be okay with that? If he actually left?" Ten questions. Sliding on his desk chair to where the bed is.

 

"Nothing I can do about." Yuta sighed. There's something bugging in his head for awhile. "But let's make a bet, he'd leave me anytime for Dahyun once they make up."

 

"Oh. Why drag her so suddenly?" Ten cocks an eyebrow. It will be a long conversation with Yuta, he thinks.

 

Yuta shrugs. "All his crying and stirring, bet he has yet to get over. That's why he came here to kill time. But knowing him, he'd do anything to win her back. Trust me. Just pray it's not before the cheerdance competition."

 

Ten rolled his eyes. "You sound paranoid and jealous. I'm not buying any of that."

 

"Just, fuck it." Yuta hissed. Why did he even come here. I hate my life. I hate everything."

 

"You love him." Ten barks. "Just go home, man. He probably finished cooking dinner by now and waiting for you."

 

Yuta was fast on getting up from bed and wearing his shoes, patting Ten on the back. "You're right." And leaving the younger in awe.

 

Finding out that Yuta is hopelessly in love with Taeyong is one thing. He's been thinking it for awhile now, too. If Taeyong didn't come over, is there a possibility for Yuta and Seulgi? Ten still likes her. He wonders how it will affect him and Yuta if the two get together. Jealousy is a strong feeling no matter what.

 

Ten was half heartedly happy when he found out that Seulgi turned Yuta down. He thought Taeyong's presence will help Yuta the most to get over his heartbreak. But it doesn't seem like it, now. And turns out that Taeyong is the subject of Yuta's overwhelming distress.

 

From what he sees and the things Yuta tells him, he supposed the older is giving Yuta mixed signals. He can't be so sure, though. Because Taeyong might just be a sweet bestfriend and it's just Yuta imagining things.

 

He's still so shook that Yuta actually likes another guy. He thought he bullies Winwin for that reason. Now, its making sense when Yuta once told Ten that Winwin is annoying because he reminds him so much of himself.

 

 

 

 

 

When he gets home, Taeyong wasn't done cooking yet. He looks so cute wearing Yuta's shirt, the one with the cute cats design. Slowly, he made his way to him.

Taeyong gasped in surprised when someone hugged him from the back.

 

"You're so cute in that shirt."

 

"I look funny." Instead of trying to wriggle out like he usually does, Taeyong leans on him but only a little.

 

"What do we have for dinner, honey?" Yuta jokes and Taeyong elbowed him.

 

"Take a shower. You're still wearing your uniform." Taeyong nags like the usual.

 

"You don't smell that good yourself." Yuta sniffled Taeyong's neck. It was a lie. Taeyong smells like flowers.

 

The older froze and Yuta thinks he's offended at the comment. "Did you just kissed my neck?"

 

"What?!" Yuta pulls away, defensive. "I didn't!"

 

"Then it's your snot on my neck! Yuta!" Taeyong whined. "You're so disgusting!"

 

Yuta shimmies away from Taeyong's wrath and wishes he just kissed him instead.

 

It was midnight when they finished watching the Japanese horror movies Yuta suggested. And an overview of Taeyong watching horror movies is just him covering his face with a pillow. He was so scared, Yuta is laughing.

Taeyong smacked him on the face when he told him that Toshio Saeki was waiting for him in the comfort room when Taeyong was about to pee. He ends up inside with Taeyong, facing the wall as he waits for the older to finish.

 

"Did you really not kissed me, though?"

 

"I really didn't, hyung." Yuta yawned. They were about to sleep now and the older wouldn't stop asking, it's funny.

 

"It really was your snot." Taeyong groaned slaps Yuta on the chest.

 

"But do you like me to kiss you, though?" Yuta asked, leaning up on his arms. He didn't let Taeyong answer and kissed the older on the cheek.

Pulling away, he gets nervous suddenly. Yuta doesn't know what he's doing anymore. He'd probably put himself in trouble with Taeyong for this.

 

He was expecting an earful of disgust or violent repulse, but Taeyong only sighed and says, "Did you even brush your teeth? Goodnight."

 

Yuta swore he can hear his heart beating right out of his chest.

 

 

 

 

"Dude I----"

"You what."

The first thing Yuta wants to tell Ten is the morning was what happened last night. He messaged Ten to come earlier on their first class.

"Dude. I kissed him on the cheek."

 

Ten's eyes grew big in surprise. "You what?!"

 

"I kissed him on the cheek. Dude."

 

"What?!" Ten gasped in surprise. "You what?!"

 

Yuta couldn't believe what happened until now. So he only nodded when Ten asked if it was true and not only his imagination.

 

"What did he say?!"

 

"He asked if I brushed my teeth."

 

"Did you?!" Ten asked.

 

"I don't remember." Yuta sighed. "I thought he was going to leave again. But dude, remember when I got drunk and he didn't talk to me for days?"

 

"Oh....What about it?"

 

"He mentioned it when we went to Baekyangsa. He said he hadn't forget what I did to him. I don't even remember what I did to him."

 

"I'm sure it's more than a kiss. You're dirty when you're drunk."

 

"Holy shit."

 

The whole period, Yuta didn't get up. Burying his face on the desk and thinking about life.

 

 

 

 

Upon realization, Yuta admits it's difficult to avoid his friends he used to spend his everyday with. After that incident with Winwin, he stopped talking to everybody except for Ten. He thinks it's the right time to apologize to the younger too.

 

He pulled Ten to the mall with him, skipping their History class. Yuta told Ten that he was ready to apologize and will even buy Winwin a gift.

"Should I get him a duct tape so he would shut up?" Yuta asked once they entered the department store.

 

"You don't seem sincere. Let's just go back to class." Ten sighed. He has yet to fathom what has gotten into Yuta's head. He looks like he's in good mood too.

 

"Just help me pick up a gift. What does he like?"

 

"A new bed."

 

"I think I know now."

 

Yuta was pleased by his gift idea and bought 5 pairs of socks for Winwin. They went back to school the exact time History class were dismissed and Winwin is coming out of the classroom.

 

On their way back, Ten warned Yuta not to fuck things up cos he'll be the one to knock him down if the tries to hurt Winwin again.

 

It was almost emotional because the moment Winwin finds out Yuta wants to have a talk with him, he was the first to apologize. Yuta isn't really a good talker, so it's Ten who spoke for him. It was too easy, because Winwin doesn't even seem to be mad at Yuta. But it was a relief to lessen the people he wants to avoid.

 

He wasn't ready to face the others yet, especially Johnny. So he contacts them on their group chat instead. Johnny is still a nagger, along with Hansol. Their conversation went long until Winwin insists that everything is fine and they shouls let it all go. That's when Yuta perceived that he's already forgiven.

 

He didn't tell Taeyong any of this. For the matter he still didn't want him to get close to Winwin again. It was selfish, he knows. But he likes things the way they are now.

 

 

 

 

"Who do you always text?"

 

Yuta puts his phone down immediately. They were at the city's public library. He accompanied Taeyong on finding a book the older needs for his Literature class. There weren't many people around and they choose a table on the corner where the fictional books are.

 

Actually, Yuta wasn't texting but rather taking pictures of Taeyong busy writing. The older snatched the phone away from Yuta, swiping on the screen.

 

"No, hyung. Give it back, please." Yuta tries to take it but Taeyong pulls away.

 

"Tell me your passcode. I wanna see who you're texting."

 

Yuta got up from his seat and successfully took it, beaming wide at the older. There's no way he's telling Taeyong his phone's passcode, or what he was doing with his phone.

 

"What about you, hyung? Who do you always text?" Yuta asked this time.

 

"Nobody."

 

"Lies!" Yuta accused. "Show me your phone!"

 

Taeyong didn't even hesitate on fishing his phone from his pocket and handing it to Yuta.

 

It didn't have a password and Taeyong is using Spongebob as his screen lock.When he swiped the screen, it led him to the message app. He scrolls down and Yuta is convinced that Taeyong replies to the list of conversation which are mostly female names because of the number of messages counts.

"Wow." Was all he said. Handing Taeyong's phone back. "So you flirt with everybody. Nice."

 

"I'm not like you." Yuta retorts.

 

"My phone isn't filled with messages frim femal---"

 

"You're not friendly enough." Taeyong barbs at him.

 

"Well, you don't seem friendly. But a flirt. You basically chat with 227 females and you call it being friendly. Amazing." Yuta gave him a hell. He didn't expect Taeyong's phone to be like that.

 

"You're being delusional. "

 

"Well, you're not even that good looking." Yuta spits.

 

"Can't you stop? I'm writing here." Taeyong hissed.

 

"Write back to your friends messages soon, too."

 

"Nakamoto Yuta!" Taeyong yelled. "That can't be coming from someone who makes out with hookers! Honestly, why aren't you shutting up?!"

 

Yuta shuts his mouth immediately. Something he should've done earlier.

 

 

 

 

 

It was 5:30 o'clock when Taeyong's practice ended and Yuta waited for him. When they were walking home talking about the nearing cheerdance competition, Taeyong suddenly went silent.

 

"You're going to miss this year's football competition because of me."

 

Yuta didn't think Taeyong was still brooding about that. "There will always be next year, though."

 

"But still..."

 

Yuta takes Taeyong hand and holds it tight. "On the competition, please careful. Don't hurt yourself."

 

"Don't worry too much. I'm not as clumsy as you."

 

"But you're dumber than me."

 

"Don't even think of watching! Dumbass!" Taeyong pulled away from him.

 

"Fine." Yuta heaves a sigh. Immediately missing the warmth of Taeyong's hand on his. "I'll just watch you sleep."

 

He muttered under his breath that Taeyong failed to hear. "What?"

 

"Fine. I'm not going to watch." Yuta walks ahead of him.

 

"You're really not going to watch?"

 

"Yuta don't ignore me!"

 

"Yuta!"

 

When they got back to their apartmentment, Yuta mimics the way Taeyong would sulk every time he's angry. He ignores the older, sporting the pouty lips face.

 

Yuta thinks Taeyong learned endearment from him too because the older is non-stop cooing him.

 

 

\---------


	12. 12.

He wasn't supposed to be there but Yuta stands in line with the cheerleaders inside the school's gym room. Today is the opening of their school intramurals and cheering squads from other schools will compete with them.

 

Yuta stands beside Taeyong on the corner of the room. He doesn't look nervous at all, but Yuta is. "Make sure you don't get yourself hurt, okay?" He says for the nth time.

 

"Yuta... I didn't practice for a month just to get hurt." Taeyong replies for the nth time, too.

 

"We'll be out in 5 minutes. Goodluck, everyone." Seulgi stood in the corner along with Ten, clapping her hands.

 

Yuta took this as a cue to leave the room. Hugging Taeyong and wishing him goodluck. He finds Johnny and Doyoung at the bleachers and seats with them.

 

"Aw, that seat is for Hansol." Johnny says. "But why do you look like you're constipated?"

Yuta ignores the comment though and stood up with everyone as the dancers walks in the center of the field. Even from a distance, he can distinguish Taeyong from the dancers.

 

"I can't see Ten." Doyoung says.

 

"I think there are 20 dancers in total from our school." Johnny tells him.

 

"This is why Hansol and Taeil hyung don't wanna watch with you. They're on the other side."

 

Yuta doesn't really want to hear Doyoung and Johnny's bantering. He's to busy worrying about Taeyong. Standing up with everyone who's cheering for their school. The applause of the audience died down as the music starts.

 

With squinting eyes, he watches Taeyong carefully. He was powerful and stunning as though he was there alone to impress everyone on the spectators seats. To his eyes, Taeyong is always the outstanding one. It's as if Taeyong is the only one he can see, the only one that matters.

 

Taeyong's body moves to the music. The dance doesn't seem simple, but Taeyong's movement are effortlessly splendid that it make it looks easy.

 

As the song progress, Yuta's gaze is locked at him. Taeyong was in perfect sync with the music, just like the beating of Yuta's heart. The song ended and the dancers bowed, but his eyes still never leaving Taeyong.

 

"Don't mean to be rude, but" Doyoung taps up Yuta's chin. "You're basically drooling."

 

 

 

Yuta makes his way quick to the gym room and find Taeyong on the same corner where he was from earlier. Ten greets him with a highfive but poor boy was ignored and Yuta went straight to where Taeyong is.

 

"I told you." Taeyong tells him, a confident smile on his face. "I'm not going to hurt myself. You just don't believe in me."

 

The memory of Taeyong breaking a leg while dancing is still fresh from his memory, even if it was from 3 years ago. Yuta is going to argue that he's just worried, but he didn't want to ruin the smile on the other's face. So he placed a hand on the other's shoulder, saying "Have I told you how amazing you are? Well, let me tell you this. You are the best."

 

Taeyong snorts, chuckling. He reached out to Yuta's ear and pinched his earring a bit. "Take this off. It's not cool. Doesn't look good on you."

 

"I can't look good anything. I'm not you."

 

Taeyong looks at him. "Just take if off already. Yuta." He scolds. Voice sounding stiff but his face looks like he's pleading.

 

"F--fine."

 

"Now you look genuine." Taeyong says when Yuta took off his earring. "So handsome."

 

Yuta shouldn't be feeling tensed when Taeyong said that. But the older is looking at him intently, and Yuta is doing the same. He has no idea how long they've been holding their gaze to one another until they were interrupted by the sound of loud cheering outside.

 

"You're not going to watch outside?"

 

"I'm not hungry." Was Yuta's wrong answer.

 

 

 

 

"As promised."

 

Yuta placed the tray of sweets and coffee on their table. After the first day of intramurals, he took Taeyong back to the coffee shop they went too the last time because the older looks tired Yuta doesn't want him to drain himself on making their dinner. And this is Yuta's reward for him winning the first place for the cheerdance competition.

 

"But this means you have to lessen your ingesting of the chocolates in our fridge. As much as I'd like it if you're fat, I don't like you getting diabetes."

 

"I'm listening." Taeyong replies. Although already munching on his chocolates.

 

Yuta smiles. Taeyong is always a good listener. But to him only. "Enjoy your food. You worked hard today."

 

"I'm sorry you couldn't play on---"

 

"Just enjoy your food, hyung." Yuta cuts him.

 

"I should join again next year. Everyone in the cheerdance team is so nice. And Seulgi too---" To make the atmosphere less awkward, he tries to talk but only made it worse. "I---I'm sorry."

 

"Sorry for what?"

 

"For mentioning her. Suddenly." Taeyong sighed. "You never really told me about her but I think I understand why you and Ten likes her now."

 

"That was in the past."

 

"She's a wonderful person."

 

"So was Dahyun." Yuta says. As much as he didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable, but he needs to dig this in. "You used to tell me that a lot before."

 

Taeyong nodded sadly. "She was. You know that I really like her, don't you? When you left, she became my everything. Then I just became afraid it's not the same for her."

 

"What happened exactly Taeyong?" Yuta asked. "I'm sorry for prying, but I asked to Jungwoo about it. We talked but I'm sure he didn't tell me everything."

 

Taeyong bit at his lowerlip lip.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to---"

 

"I don't think she will forgive me. And that's the exact same thing I feel for her now. She tried contacting me when I got here."

 

"Did you answer?"

 

"No."

 

"That's good." Yuta says and Taeyong looks at him. "It's better if the two of you don't cross paths anymore. I never really liked her for you. You deserve someone better."

 

Taeyong nodded, playing with the straw on his drink. Pensive conversations with Yuta is always intimidating. It's like, the younger always knows what he was saying and it's always Taeyong who lacks of comprehension.

 

He remembers going all over Dahyun back in Junior Highschool and narrating everything to Yuta. He didn't believe it when Yuta said she looks like someone who will do Taeyong no good. He should've.

 

"I'll think more about the things you tell me. Yuta, if you're not around, I lose control." Taeyong tells him, and placed a hand on top of Yuta's on the table. "If I'm tiring and mess up a lot or scold you too much, I hope you become patient with me and not shove me away. Yuta, you're all I have. I don't think I can----"

 

Yuta used his free hand to put Taeyong's hand in between his. Giving his reassuring smile to the older, "You don't have to ask for that."

 

"Don't go home to Japan without me." Taeyong tells him.

 

"No, you don't go back to Seoul without me." Yuta chuckles.

 

"Sorry, I just thought..... You were mad. But were you?" Taeyong asked him.

 

"What do you think?"

 

Taeyong pulled his hand away, curving his lips to the side.

 

Yuta laughed. It shouldn't be this way since he was the one who kicked him and Taeyong has all the right to be mad at that.

 

 

 

 

This isn't the first time Taeyong tells Yuta his interaction with other people in a day went. The first time Taeyong told him about a bunch of freshmen ladies asking him to join them for a group lunch. Second was yesterday when Taeyong told Yuta about his small friendly chat with Jungwoo.

 

Tonight at dinner, he tells him that Winwin is needing Taeyong's help for their homework and asked if he can tutor him.

 

"What did you say?" Yuta wants to know. Mostly he is looking forward to hearing that he rejected him.

 

"I wanted to ask you first." Taeyong tells him.

 

Yuta didn't say anything and only preceded on eating and Taeyong understood this.

 

"By the way, you haven't told me about Rapunzel for awhile now."

 

Yuta choked because he never really agreed to name his puppy that and let his sister in Japan name it. "Taeyong, Rapunzel is not his name. The dog is a male."

 

Taeyong only made a funny face.

 

 

 

 

It wasn't usual for Doyoung to prowl into somebody else's business. So it greatly surprises Ten when he asked him what's going on between Yuta and Taeyong.

 

"What do you mean what's going on?" Ten asked him.

 

He was cramming for his practical exam in P.E. It'll be difficult since he isn't very familiar with Korean terminologies. But the manual he's reading ain't helping either, also a Doyoung being sneaky.

 

"Dude. I'm not stupid." Doyoung mockingly beamed at him. "Unlike others. I'm honestly surprised even Johnny is unsuspecting."

 

"You're just looking too much into it."

 

"Well, someone's forgetting I hear the two of you talk all the the time. Also, I like the idea of Winwin getting in between. You guys are fun to watch." Doyoung smirks again, Ten wants to smack his face.

 

"Why are you being such a dick?!" Ten yells at him.

 

"Learned from you." Doyoung winked at him and makes his way to leave quickly.

 

Ten was fast to catch up and grip the other on the arm. "Don't be stupid, Doyoung. You can't be making fun towards this matter.This is important to Yuta. Don't go around telling other--"

 

"So you're admitting it?" Doyoung is radiantly smiling at him now.

 

"What the fuck do you want from them?!"

 

"Nah." Doyoung shakes his head only because Ten looks pissed. "But from you rather. Oh, it's gonna take so much effort to shut my mouth. How about you pay me for my silence. Like buy me food. Or something."

 

Ten admits he's been in constant bantering with Doyoung lately but he didn't expect this kind of bribery.

 

"Aren't you cute." Doyoung says, laughing.

 

 

 

Taeyong and Yuta makes their way to the cafeteria. They found out on their groupchat that Ten is buying food for everyone. Wearing his backpack, Yuta accidentally elbowed Taeyong on the side causing the other the flinch.

 

"You're so ticklish. It's cute." Yuta chuckled.

 

"I'm not ticklish."

 

Yuta intentionally elbowed him this time and Taeyong flinched again that it's funny how he's sporting his stoic expression.

 

"I said I'm not ticklish!"

 

Snickering, Yuta strokes his fingers behind Taeyong's ear causing him to go berserk on shoving Yuta away.

 

 

"They're so cute, I miss them." Johnny says when he saw both Yuta and Taeyong entering the door.

 

Doyoung laughed earning a questioning look from everyone.

 

The time everyone is seated, Ten is coming with three boxes of large pizza and Winwin behind him is holding bottled drinks.

 

"Thanks for the food. But who are you? Where's my stingy friend Ten?" Johnny teased. Enjoying the sour look from the other.

 

"Ten, you don't look happy. You don't have to pay for everything." Hansol tells the younger.

 

"I already paid for everything." Ten counters.

"Today is amazing." Doyoung cheers.

 

"You look happy. Doesn't suit you, hyung." Jaehyun comments.

 

"Just eat." Winwin told him.

 

He smiled at Taeyong and the older responded by smiling too.

 

"I don't know what's going on but I'm hungry." Taeil who's just arrived, says.

 

"Why is Ten buying us food?" Taeyong whispered at Yuta.

 

"I don't know. But I'm sure he'll tell me about it later."

 

"So he tells you everything?" He asked. "That means you tell him everything too? You guys must be really close."

 

Yuta is surprised at the sudden questioning. He's at it again when he doesn't know how make to response to Taeyong.

 

"He's just talkative." He says, rather.

 

"You didn't like our classmates in the past because they're talkative."

 

And for the second time, Yuta is speechless. What was he supposed to say.

 

"He's special?"

 

What shit. "Taeyong, can you pass me the hot sauce?"

 

 

 

Yuta is back on twisting and turning in bed on Ten's dorm. The younger called him there to tell earlier's incident with Doyoung and his bribery.

 

"He's just making fun of you." Yuta says.

 

"I know. But--"

 

"You're just gullibe."

 

"Bitch. I'm just doing it for you!"

 

Yuta groaned. "This is why Taeyong is suspecting I have the hots for you. Fuck. Gross."

 

"That's disgusting, buddy." Ten retorts. "But wait, really?"

 

"Yeah. At first he told me to get away from you because you're bad influence. Then today at lunch he's asking me about you and I being so close."

 

"That hurts. But fuck, I think he's....."

 

"What? He's so nosy these days." Yuta yawned, standing up. "About Doyoung, get back on him by flirting with Jaehyun. He'd flip."

 

"He likes Jaehyun?" Ten asked, surprised.

 

"He's overprotective." Yuta shrugs.

 

"Whatever man, not everyone is gay like you."

 

Yuta seemed offended. Pointing a finger at Ten as he makes his way to the door. "I hope you realize, too, one day, that you're gay." He says, shutting the door.

 

"So you're really gay?!"

 

Yuta hears him yell.

 

The moment Yuta enters their apartment, Taeyong welcomes him with his lecturing. Hands on his hips, the older says "Where have you been? Dinner got cold now. I ate without you."

 

"I--I went to Ten's dorm." He stuttered.

 

"To do homework? For a chat? Or for something else?" Taeyong grills him about.

 

What could that something else be? Yuta wants to ask.

 

"Don't leave dirt on the kitchen when you eat. I cleaned up already."

 

As much as he wants to eat the food that Taeyong makes, he lost his appetite now. And it isn't nice to eat alone. Why does Taeyong have to be ticked off over little things lately?

 

 

Taeyong got his chill back the next morning and kindly asked Yuta to go to the groceries with him. The older insists they'd go early since the stores get packed easily on weekends. This time, Taeyong let's Yuta get all the snacks that he wants.

 

"Not that I'm complaining but why----"

 

"I scolded you last night. Also, I get to buy all the chocolates that I want and it's unfair for you."

 

Yuta hummed. "But you're only concern for my health."

 

"Very." Taeyong nodded.

 

"I gained weight when you got here." Yuta says, taking Taeyong's hand to place it on his stomach under his shirt.

 

Taeyong was quick on pulling away. "Ew, hairy."

 

Yuta squeaked. "That was my belt."

 

"Okay, but I'm proud of myself. I could be a great chef someday."

 

"No way."

 

Taeyong looks at him, pursing his lips. "And why not? Is my cooking not good enough?"

 

"I want to be the only one who gets to eat the food you make."

 

Yuta waits for a response but Taeyong was so busy examining a shampoo bottle.

 

"Look, it has a free spongebob keychain in it."

 

"So childish."

 

"Hey, don't say that." Taeyong rolled his eyes. "I never said anything about you obsessing over Taeyeon. How your room used to be filled with her posters and you even used a phone case with her face in it."

 

"What's wrong with that?" Yuta whined. "That's only because you're name and hers sounds so much alike."

 

"And how is that related?"

 

Yuta only shrugs. How can Taeyong not get that?

 

He feels anxious all the time. Lately, it wasn't easy to cope with Taeyong's mood. The older could be sweet and the next minute he can be demanding and mad at Yuta for no reason. Or little reasons he could make out himself.

 

Awhile back, they were having fun baking and eating snacks. But now he thinks Taeyong completely changed his mood when Yuta told him he's going out with Ten on a DotA tournament. He thinks he made it worse too when he says Taeyong can come if he wants.

 

"And what am I going to do there? Watch the two of you play with each other?"

 

"I--I'll just not go."

 

"And why wouldn't you? Don't think I'm intruding with you and your business with Ten. Because I'm not."

 

"I'm not--- I never thought that."

 

"Then go. Have fun."

 

"I don't want to anymore." Yuta tells him, reaching a hand to hold Taeyong's wrist. "It's not as fun as being here with you anyway."

 

Taeyong pulls his hand away and walks to the restroom to shower. Leaving Yuta standing there alone.

 

Yuta guesses Taeyong never believes a word he says.

 

 

 

Yuta woke up to someone tapping him on the cheek. Groaning, he asked Taeyong "What is it?"

 

"It's time to wake up, for school."

 

Yuta reached out to his phone to see the time. "It's Sunday today."

"Oh is it?"

 

"I still want to sleep." Yuta yawned, stretching his arms and pulling Taeyong for a hug.

 

"Fine." Taeyong says and instead of sneaking away, he moves so his head is resting on Yuta's chest. "You actually have a heart."

 

"What are you saying?" Yuta asked, sleepily.

"It's beating."

 

"I'd be dead if it wasn't."

 

"Loud."

 

Yuta answers by hugging Taeyong tightly.

 

 

Taeyong was early on his first class and he was the first one in their classroom when Doyoung arrived.

 

"Good morning." Taeyong greets him. "You're early."

 

Doyoung hummed. "Jaehyun needs to come to his class early. Did you do your homework, hyung?"

 

He nods. "I don't wanna be called for recitation.

 

"Me neither." Doyoung sighs. "Hey, do you know what Yuta always do on Ten's dorm? I always see him coming in and out there."

 

Taeyong shook his head. "W--why do you ask?"

 

"Oh. Thought you'd know, hyung. Yuta doesn't tell you?"

 

"No. He doesn't."

 

"But, you're his bff, right? Not Ten."

 

"I don't know."

 

Doyoung laughed. "They better not be doing something dirty. I'm definitely going to report that."

 

Taeyong was put to silent and Doyoung thinks he need to shut his mouth now but things could still get more entertaining and he definitely likes that.

 

"Hyung, I think Winwin is still affected by what happened. He's very quiet now. Maybe you should forgive him? He always tell me how he learned a lot studying with you because you're nice and patient."

 

"You're right. Where is he?" Taeyong asked.

 

Smiling to himself, Doyoung says "I bet he's still home. Just text him."

 

 

To: 10

have you seen ty?

 

=>From: 10

Wh0???!!!!???

 

=> From: 10

Oh no.

 

=> From: 10

NEVER.

 

What caught Yuta's eyes when he walks out of his classroom is Taeyong and Winwin climbing upstairs and laughing together.

 

To: 10

i get it now

 

=> From: 10

Sorry bro.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------

It's ending soon U.U


	13. 13.

"Your Lee Taeyong is legit impossible."

 

Ten tells Yuta when they meet at the hallway. He's classmates with both Winwin and Taeyong on his previous class so he saw them together before Yuta did. He just didn't want to tell.

 

"Is he mine?" Yuta asked him.

 

Ten covered his mouth in disgust. "Don't gay me at this early."

 

"You suck at Korean when shit happens. What happened?"

 

"I'm pissed." Ten snorts. "Doyoung is being annoying. I saw him talking to Taeyong earlier and suddenly he's with Winwin again. And he was carrying Seulgi's bag too."

 

"He likes to get on your nerves, huh." Yuta laughed. Ignoring the first part.

 

"Don't laugh. I know you're bothered too."

 

"We're like minors. We won't be jailed if we murder, right?"

 

Yuta waits for Taeyong until midnight to tell him what went on and why he hang out with Winwin today when he promised Yuta he's going to avoid him. It's a selfish demand but Yuta wants things to be that way. But the older didn't mention anything. So he asked, "Where were you in lunch? I looked for you at the cafeteria."

 

Taeyong paused for a moment. "I studied at the library alone."

 

Lies. Yuta wants to say but he bites back his tongue. He wonders if Taeyong is more fond of Winwin than he is to him. If Yuta is just forcing himself too much on Taeyong's life. He can't help but thinking Taeyong followed him here just to escape from his stupid flub he'd done back in Seoul. His words may be promising, but knowing him for years, Taeyong has his tendencies to lie. To get away from his mistakes. He doesn't tell Yuta everything too. It hurts to admit to himself that afterall these years, he hasn't gained Taeyong's trust.

 

"Goodnight, hyung."

 

When he was sure Taeyong was sleeping, Yuta couldn't bottle up all the thoughts playing in his head. He went out of their apartment to call Ten at 1 am. It took 5 calls for him to finally pick up Yuta's call, groaning on the other line for being awaken at this time of the night.

 

Ten listens to what he says carefully, though.

 

"Dude, don't do anything stupid."

 

"What? I never thought that."

 

"You're saying he doesn't trust you enough. Do you even trust him?"

 

"I----"

 

"Because if you do, things wouldn't have been this problematic, man. The reason why he's feeling bitter towards you is you never tell him anything." Ten scolds from the other line.

 

"It's not easy to tell him, you know that. I can't just risk what we have."

 

"Risk what? What do you have with him, pal? A suffocating bond you call friendship?"

 

"Fuck you." Yuta tells him casually. He should've known the younger gets savage when you disturb him in his sleep.

 

"No, you fuck him. Like right now."

 

Yuta ends the call. He'll talk to Ten tomorrow and whack him for the last sentence.

 

 

"Yuta."

 

Startled, Yuta looks at their door to see Taeyong. He was scratching the sleep out of his eyes.

 

"Why are you awake?" Yuta asked him, making his way inside the house.

 

"Why are you outside?"

 

"I picked up a call. I didn't want to wake you up." Yuta tells him.

 

"Who called you?" He asked.

 

"Ten."

 

"Why would he call you at this time?" Taeyong asked again.

 

"No, I called him."

 

The question died down on Taeyong's throat. Opting to go back to bed and sleep his concerns away.

 

 

 

 

Ten thinks Yuta was close to tears the next day when they meet at their usual place, the school building's rooftop.

 

"I don't remember anything I told you last night."

 

Ten tells him, with Doyoung on his side. Yuta didn't feel uncomfortable having him around, though. It was fine to talk to Ten about his feelings towards Taeyong and he didn't care about Doyoung hearing it.

 

"I know." Yuta nods. "I'm so hurt. I don't k ow what to do anymore."

 

"Then what do you want me to do?"

 

Yuta shrugs. Maybe he can still sort things out. "Talk to Winwin. For me."

 

"That's unfair." Doyoung butts in. "You can't just cut Winwin off the line. What if it's Winwin that Taeyong likes and not you?"

 

"That's exactly what I was thinking last night." Yuta admits. A sullen look on his face.

 

"You don't have to say that. Why did you even follow me up here?!" Ten yelled at Doyoung.

 

"I like seeing you frustrated. It's cute."

 

Yuta ignores whatever is it the two are going on about and decides to focus on his feelings. He always seeks for advices he never listen to. Probably the exact reason why he's so miserable right now.

 

Yuta stared blankly on the school grounds with Doyoung and Ten bantering in the background. The world really likes to play with his feelings cos his eyes passed by Taeyong and Winwin walking by the fountain.

 

"Oh." Doyoung says when he saw them too. "Let's make a bet, Ten. Who do you think will man up first?"

 

"Not Yuta. Definitely no."

 

Doyoung yawned. "Yeah, he's probably gonna ask you to do it for him."

 

"He has no balls."

 

"I'm here. I'm here." Yuta groaned, informing them.

 

"But Yuta hyung," Doyoung laughed. "I never expected you're into guys."

 

"Shut up."

 

"Yeah, he's still embarrassed about it." Ten tells him.

 

"Have you told anybody?" Yuta asked Doyoung.

 

"No." He shook his head. "Was gonna tell Jaehyun but I got lazy."

 

"No way." Ten looks at him impossibly.

 

"Are you gay too?" Doyoung asked him.

 

"No way." Ten says again. Sighing in defeat leaving Yuta and Doyoung alone. He'd talk to Yuta sometime later without Doyoung around.

 

"What about Taeyong?" He asked Yuta. "I heard from Herin. I think you know her."

 

That witch. Yuta curses inwardly. "If you're just making fun you can fuck off now. You heard it right? What I did to Winw---"

 

"Chill." Doyoung huffs at the warning. "God actually sent me guide you."

 

"It's a lot better when you're quiet."

 

"Listen, hyung. If you want him that much, go tell him. Before Winwin gets him first."

 

"You think it's that easy? What if he rejects me?"

 

"Then you find another one."

 

And somehow, Yuta thinks that makes sense. It's not like he can fret forever over his unrequited love. He can find another one. Someone else who can love him the way Taeyong never did.

 

 

 

Yuta reckons it's time for him to stop all his delusions about loving Taeyong. It's just never going to happen for his bestfriend to love him the back the way he wants to. It's sadistic, he thinks, but he'd rather force his friendship back with Taeyong than lose him.

 

They can go back to being casual friends the same way they were before. Where Yuta didn't have to tiptoe around him and Taeyong can be his clumsy and OC buddy again. He can eat his feelings away and find something else that interests him. Yuta believes time can heal his heartbreak. He'll get over Taeyong, he knows.

 

Having all these in mind, Yuta came up to Taeyong one morning. He tried all his best to be friendly. "Hyung, do you mind if I get a girlfriend?"

 

Taeyong gave him a questioning. "What?"

 

"A girlfriend. I'm like 17 but never dated anybody."

 

"Why do you ask me?"

 

"Nothing I just---." I just want to make you jealous but jokes on me for even thinking that.

 

"Can you get me the soy sauce?"

 

Yuta obliged and watches Taeyong carefully but the older's face was unchanged. He really doesn't care.

"Our holiday to Japan is nearing. We can visit the shrine that you like." Yuta tells him.

"Oh. It's 2 months from now."

 

"Yeah. This time, I'd introduce you to my neighbor I told you before, remember? She's really pretty and smart too." Yuta says, enthusiasts.

 

"You can't be wanting to date someone just because they're pretty, Yuta."

 

"But Mina is----"

 

"Can you cut the meat for me? My hand hurts from the laundry.

 

Not only that he wasn't jealous, Taeyong too doesn't give a damn about what Yuta says. Why did he even think he stood a chance? Ten was right, Yuta is really a funny man.

 

"You hurt yourself? Where? Show me." Taeyong turn off the stove and strides to Yuta when the younger screamed.

 

Yuta hid his hand on his back. "It doesn't hurt. It's tiny. You don't have to wor---"

 

"I'm worried, okay? I am. Now give me your hand." Taeyong orders reaching out to Yuta's hand. His index finger is bleeding and he can see the small cut. "Sit down."

 

Yuta obliged. Feeling completely dumb. All he had to do is cut the chicken meat to lessen Taeyong's work, but he ends up cutting his finger and having Taeyong deal with it. Instead of helping, he gave him more work.

 

Taeyong sat on the chair beside Yuta, opening the box of their first aid kit. His hands were shaking when he held up Yuta's finger, afraid to hurt him. Gently dabbing the cotton with alcohol on the small cut.

 

Yuta watches him intently. It was always amusing to see Taeyong's eyes. They were dark and expressive. His long and thick lashes makes him look ethereal, too perfect to be real, that it makes anyone jealous. Except for Yuta, because he finds him rather fascinating. 

 

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you do that."

 

"Hyung, I---It's not your fault. I'm just...stupid." Yuta admits.

 

The cut stings a bit due to the alcohol but it's soothing how Taeyong handles him as if he's something fragile. Taeyong finishes it by carefully wrapping a yellow band aid.

 

"Thank you..." Yuta says.

 

He studied Taeyong's face. It was faint and Taeyong looks so exhausted. Biting his lip, Yuta loathes at himself for being someone so tiring for Taeyong.

 

"I'm sorry." He says again.

 

Taeyong only responded by tapping him on the knee and went back on cooking.

 

Yuta hesitates whether or not it will be necesarry to hug Taeyong from the back. Like he always do when Taeyong is pissed at him or if he looks tired. But Yuta guesses that kind of affection from him isn't welcome by Taeyong anymore.

 

 

 

Somehow, Yuta finds another consolation. It occurs to him that Ten is probably fed up by his constant grumbling. But lately, he finds Doyoung listening to him.

 

"Am I tiring?" Yuta asked.

 

Doyoung was on a coffee shop when Yuta texted him and ask the older to come to the place. It was quiet and relaxing.

 

"Name someone who you think doesn't find you tiring."

 

"Ten?"

 

"Then date him."

 

"You're so funny sometimes." Yuta hissed. "I gave up though. I'm just gonna abandon this infatuation. He's more important than this infecting feelings anyway."

 

Doyoung looks at him impossibly. "Dude, that's like the same difference."

 

Groaning, Yuta placed both palms on his face. "He's just...so important. And I can't let him go."

 

"In other words you're still hopeful? Expecting he'd realize your feelings one day?" Doyoung asked, unmindful of Yuta's feelings. The other though, nods. "But that seem like a fine idea. Not that bad. It's not like you've been waiting that long, right?"

 

"Right...." Yuta nods. Now that Doyoung mentioned it, he wonders how long he's been admittedly in love with Taeyong. He's not sure himself.

 

"Did you like him way back to Seoul?"

 

Yuta frowned, shaking his head. "I--I don't think so. But I was always grateful to him. Having him around makes me happy."

 

"That sucks." Doyoung jest. "Would've been better if your hormones didn't kick right?"

 

"Feelings, man! Not hormones." Yuta corrected.

 

"Yeah because you want to marry him and make cookies with him in the future. Not babies, not at all." Doyoung fakes a gag.

 

"Huh?!" Yuta jolts in surprise as to why Doyoung would say that.

 

"I'm surprised Ten didn't dig this issue with you." He snickered. "Why are you acting like a virgin?"

 

Yuta didn't think Doyoung would dig into obscene topics. He wants to be like him who is a free soul that says what he wants. Maybe that way, it'd be easier to confess.

 

"But Doyoung, why are you doing this? What do you want from me? From Ten?" Yuta asked, curious. He isn't sure why Doyoung suddenly butts in on his and Ten's business.

 

"I'm bored." Doyoung yawned. "But don't worry. It's not like I hate any of you."

 

 

 

Taeyong was slumped down on the couch watching a cartoon when Yuta entered the apartment. It's quarter to 4 o'clock and the older's class on Wednesdays is dismissed at 2:30 but he's still wearing his uniforms.

 

"Hey." Yuta greets him.

 

Taeyong only hummed in response. Yuta guesses he was tired.

 

"Have you eaten?" Yuta asked, flopping beside him. "Hyung are you not feeling well?"

 

Taeyong shook his head, shifting so he could lie down with his head resting on Yuta's lap.

 

Yuta felt like Taeyong is avoiding him for days and he always opt to shake that thought of. He could only be over thinking again and tries to be casual around Taeyong like the usual. Yuta believes the friendship they had before, the ecstatic harmony, they can have it back. Where there's no need for them to feel uneasy around one another.

 

He hesitates whether or not he should place a hand on Taeyong's head in hopes to comfort him. Taeyong saw the way Yuta withdraws his hand, so he takes it and held him like his life depends on it.

 

"When you get a girlfriend, make sure she doesn't hurt you okay?"

 

It was startling as to why Taeyong suddenly tells him that. Yuta never thought he would be thinking of what he told him the other day.

 

"Okay." Yuta says. Feeling bad about all this. It was pathetic to even think of finding someone else to get over Taeyong. He is pathetic.

 

Taeyong squeezed his hand. "Also, treat her nicely. And love her that way she deserves to be."

 

Yuta can only nod. He wonders what will happen if he just tell Taeyong that he's the one Yuta wants to love. That it's only him Yuta wants to be with. But he couldn't. He's afraid.

 

"And if you marry her, he should be able to cook well. So you don't starve and lose weight." 

Yuta hummed in response. 

"She should know how to organize the house too. Because you're too gross and messy." Taeyong let's go of his hand.

Yuta suddenly feels cold. He wants to hold him again.

"She should know that you're allergic to dogs too. That you like vanilla ice cream and chicken nuggets." 

Taeyong's voice sounds like music that Yuta closes his eyes, listening.

"That you like to wear white socks and hates them black. She should know too that you hate scented fabric softener." 

Right now, Yuta is actually surprised that Taeyong are saying those. These are mere details about him he never told anybody. Maybe Taeyong knows him that much. 

 

 

 

 

When Yuta finds Taeyong, Winwin and Hansol at the cafeteria, he hesitates to approach them. He's so jealous he can feel his blood boil. But Hansol is already calling and waving at him.

 

"Yuta." Taeyong pats the seat next to him. "Have you eaten?"

 

Nodding, Yuta flops down next to him. He's facing Hansol, while Taeyong is facing Winwin. The younger gave him a smile which he returned half heartedly. He doesn't think can simply ease out his spite towards Winwin. No matter the amount of generosity the younger shows him. Until he leaves Taeyong alone then maybe Yuta can be slightly keen on him.

 

He wants to hold Taeyong's hand, or hug him like he always do when they're alone for Winwin to see. Yuta wants to let him know that Taeyong is...............

 

A hand was placed on Yuta's knee. "I asked if have you eaten?"

 

"I--I'm not hungry. Let's go out to eat?" He says, resting his head on Taeyong's shoulder.

 

"I still have a class."

 

Yuta closed his eyes, suddenly it was smothering to be this close to Taeyong. He was saying something, probably telling Yuta they could go out sometime later, but he's already so fed up with that little of rejection.

 

"I'll just eat with Ten." Yuta said, standing up and cutting whatever that is Taeyong was telling him.

 

"I think he's at the gym, hyung." Winwin tells him.

 

Not even sparing him a glance, Yuta nods his head and leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Find me a chic." Yuta tells Johnny.

 

Ten looked at Yuta baffled. Why is Yuta suddenly asking Johnny that when he has yet to sort his things with Taeyong?

 

"Oh!" Johnny exclaimed keenly. "You came to the right guy."

 

Ten looked around the lobby. Johnny's excited voice is booming in the place, it's embarrassing. People are looking at them now. He facepalmed at the amount of names and numbers Johnny is blabbering to Yuta right now.

 

"Make sure you text everyone. And the one who replies first--BAM!" Johnny clap his hands loud. "You go, my friend."

 

"Wow, you're the man." Yuta says, scrolling through his contacts. Johnny even made three seperate lists for pretty, sexy and cute.

"Which list are you gonna message first?"

 

"I don't know but..... Taeyong said I should date someone nice."

 

"Man, you're boring." Johnny sighed in disappointment. He didn't waste all his effort just for that.

 

"Taeyong is right." Ten butts in. "Besides I don't think Yuta is into pretty girls."

 

Yuta gave Ten a look.

 

"Nice girls. He likes girls that are nice. Yeah. Girls." Ten scoffed.

 

"What did you call me here for?"

 

Their heads turned to Taeyong who is now standing behind Ten's seat.

 

"Oh--I.." Ten stutters, offering the seat next to him. "I'm really confused about the instructions. Can you help me, hyung? Please have a seat."

 

Nodding, Taeyong took a seat and browse on Ten's notes. Ten could've sworn Yuta is boring holes into his head now.

 

"Come on, Yuta!" Johnny whined. "Or just date Soyeon! She obviously has the hots for you anyway!"

 

"Wh--at are you saying?" Yuta stutters when he saw Taeyong glanced at him.

 

"Or Yena! She's drop dead gorgeous and she asked for your number what the hell are you doing man!"

 

"I--I don't know what you're sa-----"

 

"Yena!!! Yena!!!!"

 

Fuck everything. Yuta curses inwardly when he saw her approaching Johnny who's waving frantically.

 

"Hey, Yena! Did you finished your homework? By the way, I'm with Yuta." Johnny talks fast.

 

Smiling, the girl bowed and waved at Yuta. "Good afternoon, oppa."

 

Returning the smile, Yuta greeted her back. He stuttered when he saw Taeyong still staring at him.

 

"Did you read the manga I gave you?" Yena asked Yuta.

 

"Oh--yeah. I--it's really good. Thanks again." Yuta stood, shyly bowing at her.

 

Heedless of the tense atmosphere was Johnny who's rather psyched. Yuta was thankful when he heard Yena's friends calling her, waving goodbye at them.

 

"Thats my boy!" Johnny says, clapping. "You're so good at this."

 

"What did you say, hyung?" Ten asked Taeyong.

 

"Nothing." Taeyong shook his head. "You can look up the jargon words on Google. Johnny is better at English than I am anyway."

 

"Right...I----thanks hyung."

 

To: 10

what was that for?

 

=>From:10

Idk I just thought you'd collect

urself when u see him

 

=>From:10

Bc dude u were asking mr. Brocolli for girls wtf

 

To: 10

and why can't i do that?

=>From:10

Why??? Bcos ur looking for a fucking rebound and u might hurt them so stfu yuta just bc ur hurting doesnt mean someone has to hurt too

 

To: 10

that can't stop me from giving it a shot

 

=>From:10

I thought ur only half-baked in academics

 

To: 10

stop acting smart

 

=>From:10

I'm not. Ur just stupid.

 

To: 10

fuck you.

 

=>From:10

Not today

 

 

"You don't read."

 

Taeyong promptly tells him the moment they entered their apartment. Yuta wasn't even done taking off his shoes yet.

 

"I arranged your closet too. There's no book there."

 

Fuck. Yuta's jaw dropped. His closet. It can't be.

 

\-------

whats in ur closet yuta??? Omg I think next chap is last


	14. 14.

"W--what did you see?" Yuta stuttured asking. 

 

Taeyong didn't look at him and walks to the kitchen. "Is there anything for me to see?" He ask, loud. 

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuta ignored his question. The air is thick once again and Yuta isn't going to have any of Taeyong's bad mood. Changing from his dress shirt to a tank top, he tells Taeyong "I'm going to Ten. Don't wait for me on dinner." 

 

No response and Yuta decides he'll just leave and comeback when the air is better. He didn't want to fight anymore.

 

 

Ten snickered at his outfit when they met at the plaza. He was too busy munching on his ramen when Yuta tapped him hard on the nape. "Come sit." 

 

"Dude, what did you tell Taeyong about.." Yuta stopped what he was saying when he saw the staff on the stall was looking at him. He flicked Ten's ears instead. 

 

"Ow! What did I do again?" Ten whined, tears forming in his eyes.. He just pierce his ear that Yuta flicked

 

Yuta couldn't voice out a sensitive and embarrassing topic, not when the lady staff was listening.

 

"Oh." Ten gets it. "Well he asked if you really...do it. I said yes." 

 

"You didn't have to say that!" Yuta pinched him on the side. 

 

"Ow no! Not there! Oh god Yuta!" Ten grumbled with his mouth full. "What happened?" 

 

"He went through my closet." 

 

Ten laughed. "Nice one, fucker." 

 

"Don't call me that." Yuta hissed. 

 

He waited for Ten to finish his food so they could leave and talk somewhere else. Walking around the park is cold and Yuta regrets his choice of clothes. 

 

"I think I'm going to be sick." 

 

"In the head." Ten finished for him, receiving an eyeroll from the other. 

 

"Do you think Seulgi likes you?" 

 

Ten scowls at him. "Try asking yourself if Taeyong likes you. Answer that first and I'll answer your question." 

 

"God, Ten. You're so serious nowadays." Yuta breathes out. "He does. Taeyong likes me. But not in the way I want him to like me." 

 

Ten gave him a sad smile. "I think that's how she feels about me too. We're both stupid, like what Taeil hyung always says." 

 

"Exactly. Why didn't I fall in love with you instead?" 

 

"Fuck you, Yuta." Ten kicked him in the shin. "I'm still not as stupid as you." 

 

"Right." 

 

Ten drops him off when he couldn't take the cold anymore. Yuta figures Taeyong was sleeping the moment he entered because all the lights were off. Staring at the sleeping body , he carefully lies down next to him. Not wanting to wake him up. 

 

"Don't go home this late again." 

 

Startled, Yuta went pale. He tried all his best to be cautious but he still end up interrupting Taeyong in his sleep. 

 

"It's only 11pm." Yuta says. Unsure of why he talked back. 

 

"Well, stop making me worry all the time." Taeyong huffed. 

 

"Then don't worry." Yuta retaliates. 

 

He waits for Taeyong to make any exasperating response but what he got was silence. Maybe Taeyong is so done with him, too. 

 

 

BRAVO: everyone don't forget to sign today   
kimdongyoung: i will  
kimdongyoung: forget  
BRAVO: we dont like u BTW  
BRAVO: wifey will lead our crew this time  
jae97: who's wifey?  
BRAVO: Hansol hyung  
moontaeil: gross  
kimdongyoung: ^  
jae97: ^^  
handsome: ^^^  
BRAVO: whEre's TEN  
sexyten: idk  
BRAVO: yuta I know ur there   
BRAVO: taeyong too  
taeyu: okay i will  
taeyu: who changed my username  
yutae: ^  
kimdongyoung: not me  
sexyten: kick him out the group  
sexyten: johnny hyung ur u/n ain't funny js  
BRAVO: urs isn't that good either  
handsome: what are we going to sign?  
BRAVO: didn't u print the paper urself  
handsome: oh yes  
dongdong: i signed already  
handsome: just come to the studio on monday

 

"What is Johnny so hyped about?" Ten quipped. Almost choking on his food for talking fast. 

 

Yuta looks at him perplexed. "It's dance. Shouldn't you be the first one excited?" 

 

"Dude. I broke all my bones doing the cheerdance and you want me to deal with Hansol's sensual dancing?! What did I do to deserve this?!" Ten grumbled about. 

 

"We're not joining this shit?" 

 

Ten groaned. "As if Johnny will let us. Is Taeyong hyung joining?" 

 

He shrugs. "Maybe. When he's done with his snits." 

 

"What did you do again?" 

 

"Hey!" Yuta tells him, offended. "Like a girl on her period. He gets pissed over nothing." 

 

"Betting all my money. He's pissed at you." Ten barbs. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuta pushed his plate away giving up on eating. "I need real food." 

 

"Taeyong is a good cook. You need him." 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"You don't love him. You need him. Think about this man. Thank me later." Ten says, standing up and leaving Yuta in awe. 

 

Well shit, is that so? 

 

 

To: Doyoung

hey pal do u think i love taeyong or i just need him

 

=>From: Doyoung

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH

 

=>From: Doyoung

I'm legit laughing

 

=>From: Doyoung

What makes you think this?

 

To: Doyoung

i just need him man i ain't gay

 

=>From: Doyoung

...........

 

 

 

Yuta makes sure he gets up early before Taeyong does on a Saturday morning. He sets his alarm at 5 o'clock. Keeping in mind of what Ten told him yesterday. It may be true that he is confusing his feelings of being dependent to being in love. 

 

But already proven himself wrong because just about as he was getting up, sleeping Taeyong held him back down to bed. His arms heavy around Yuta's torso making him feel butterflies in his stomach. 

 

To: Doyoung

 

i love taeyong

 

 

 

Yuta woke up to soft hands gently tapping his face. The light from the opened window blinding him. 

"Yuta wake up. It's 10am." 

 

"A---already?" Yuta asked. Suddenly feeling empty when Taeyong pulls away. 

 

"I came back from the groceries. You're still sleeping." 

 

Getting up slowly, Yuta can feel Taeyong staring at him. Making him feel ashamed at his laziness. 

 

"I'm so sorry for being a slug." Yuta says, blinking up at Taeyong. "Tell me what I can do today. I'll make it up to you." 

 

"Why are you acting cute?" Taeyong grins at him. 

 

Surprised at Taeyong's sudden cheery vibe. Yuta decides to get along with it. "I'm not, you're just thinking that." 

 

"So full of yourself." Taeyong laughs, hitting Yuta on the shoulder. 

 

And it was contiguous, so Yuta laughs too. Looking at Taeyong in full of admiration. But the older didn't notice this. He never will. 

 

"Hyung......I really can't get up. Hyung....bathe with me." Yuta whines, one hand reaching out to Taeyong. 

 

The older takes it though, before making a face. "Just shower already. You're heavy, Yuta." 

 

"I gained weight when you got here." Yuta says, his free hand proudly tapping his stomach. 

 

Pulling him up, Taeyong laughs when Yuta almost stumbled. "I thought you're so strong and manly." 

 

Induced, Yuta walks to him with his chin up. Strong hands grasping on Taeyong's shoulder but making sure not to hurt him. "I can throw you to the next building." 

 

"Fine, fine." 

 

He hugs the older tightly instead. Taeyong draws in Yuta completely that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. So much for trying to surmount his feelings, Yuta thinks he's just falling deeper. It was all a mistake to love Taeyong. But Yuta felt like he was born for it. 

 

 

 

Hansol was serious when he said don't be late on their first day back at the dance studio. Leaving a long ass message on their group chat and even sending them a text one by one. Apparently, Hansol and Johnny were keen on making the dance crew in their school official. The school already promised to give them budget for improving the studio and for costumes in future competitions. 

 

Ten and Yuta haltingly enters the room where everyone was stretching. Hansol told them to meet at 3 o'clock and they're half an hour late. Jaehyun saw them at the cafeteria and they're sure he told the older already. 

 

What caught Yuta's attention the time he stepped in, was Winwin helping Taeyong with the stretching. 

 

"Dude, I'll help you--"

 

"No need." Yuta says, tapping Ten's hand away. The younger already knows what's with the sudden change of mood. He sees it too.

 

He walks to the corner of the room, opting to stand there to drink a bottle of water than to stretch. Eyes never leaving Taeyong's where Winwin's hands are on his shoulders massaging him. 

 

Hansol showed the first part of choreography with Johnny. It's a kind of dance you do with a partner. Slow steps but intense is his Hansol's dancing style. The two were explaining the steps to everyone and the others are trying them out. 

 

Despite such a performance, Yuta's eyes never leave Taeyong. The older was laughing along with Winwin when they failed copying the moves. 

 

Johnny's loud voice is telling them to get up and warm up. He already noticed Yuta not listening and jokingly mocking at him but Yuta isn't going to have any of that. Not when Winwin is all over Taeyong. Not when Winwin's hands are touching Taeyong everywhere. 

 

Squashing the bottle in his hands, Yuta threw it on the wall causing everyone to look at him. His mind went complete black and turns in a strong feeling of rage. He couldn't look at it anymore. From when he entered the room, Taeyong's attention was never on him. Taeyong's attention that he was hungry for and yet the olders gives all to somebody else. He was so afraid to watch, thinking he'd loose Taeyong anytime even if he wasn't his. 

 

"Yuta what the fuck?!" Johnny yelled. 

 

Yuta burst out of the room, fists clenched tight. He was so jealous and it hurts because there's nothing he can do about it. It's so maddening that he couldn't stay in the same room when his hands are itching to swing out any moment. 

 

"Yuta!" 

 

He knows it was Ten following him the moment he entered the empty music room. Although he wishes it was Taeyong, but it's just wasn't meant for him. 

 

"Yuta why d----" 

 

Yuta turned Ten around, so he could use the other's back to cry on. It really fucks you up when anger gets together with jealousy, too strong for anyone to cope with. He grits his teeth as he cries, suppressing the sounds with his palm covering his mouth. 

 

It was tiring to be in the receiving of all the agonizing sentiments. Although it was him who created and bottled up all his nonsensical feelings, Yuta still believes he doesn't deserve this much pain. 

 

As if reading his mind, Ten says, "I'm sorry bro, you don't deserve this." 

 

If Yuta never had Ten on his side, he'd probably fucked up more than he do now. At least he still have someone who understands him and who will stay with now that Taeyong wouldn't. 

 

Yuta was surprised Taeyong didn't interrogate him as to why he run out of the studio yesterday. He didn't asked until midnight and Yuta thinks Taeyong is waiting for him to say something about what happened at the studio. But when Yuta didn't, he asked once. Yuta tells him it was nothing serious and only a result of bad mood. It was disrespectful and he promised to apologize to everyone the next day. 

 

 

 

"Hyung, what happened yesterday? Why did Yuta hyung run out?" Jaehyun asked, taking the seat beside Taeyong at the lobby. 

 

"He told me nothing was wrong. But I believe he told Ten what's wrong." Taeyong says. 

 

Jaehyun was surprised at his nonchalance. Weren't Yuta and Taeyong supposed to be best friends? Or it's just something personal he shouldn't put his nose on? Also why it was Ten who run after Yuta when Taeyong should be the first one who is troubled about him? 

 

"I'm sorry for suddenly asking, hyung. I was just worried of him too." 

 

Nodding, Taeyong went back on his notes. "I'm really worried too. But I guess he didn't want to tell me what's wrong." 

 

Hesitant, Jaehyun asked "Is there something wrong with Yuta hyung? He seemed....distant with everyone lately." 

 

Shrugging, Taeyong closed his notebook to look at the younger. "If there is, he can talk to Ten about it." 

 

"I...see." Jaehyun nods. "Then tell him he can run to you too, if he needs somebody." 

 

Taeyong didn't say anything and started fixing his stuffs. Preparing to leave when Jaehyun stopped him. 

 

"When Yuta hyung first came here, he didn't want to talk to anyone except Ten. I think that's what made them attached at the hip. I don't think they'd seperate soon---" 

 

"Good for them." 

 

"Did I hit a nerve?" 

 

Taeyong looks at him impossibly before leaving. 

 

 

 

"Your phone is non-stop ringing." 

 

Yuta hears Taeyong says when he got out from the shower. Picking his phone up from the bed. Instead of answering, he replied through message. 

 

"Where were you last night?" 

 

"I went to the club with Ten." Through fake I.D's, he wants to add.

 

Yuta wants to find something better to do than brood at his feelings in one room with Taeyong. They didn't really drink at the club last night, but went there to meet new people. The only reason why Ten agreed to this is because Yuta was being a whiny hormonal teenager and even threats that he wants to die.

 

Brushing his hair, he watches Taeyong through the mirror. It was one of those days when he look so pissed yet again. He wonders what's bothering Taeyong lately. 

 

"Hey, hyung I'm going out. Don't wait for me on dinner." Yuta says, tying his shoes and making his way to leave. 

 

"You forgot something." 

 

"Hmm?" Yuta looks at Taeyong quizzical. What could that be? He watches as Taeyong digs under the bed. 

 

"This one." 

 

Yuta stared at him wide eyed, Taeyong holding out his little stash of unnecessary. Gulping, Yuta tries to speak but nothing came out. 

 

"This is yours right?" Taeyong thrusts the small box on Yuta's chest. "So it's true? You hook up with prostitutes? You do that, huh?!" 

 

"I...Tae--Taeyong..." 

 

"You had fun? Yeah, I can see that through your kiss marks." Taeyong spits, fingers dabbing at Yuta's neck and making the younger step back. 

 

It got on Yuta's nerves too when Taeyong shouts "I hope you get aids!" on his face. That didn't go well in his ears and he was more than offended. 

 

"What the fuck are you getting mad about?!" Yuta yells back, frustrated. Feeling embarrassed all about these. He thought Taeyong will only lecture him and give him an earful, but not these humiliating words. 

 

"You're disgusting! I can't believe you! How disgusting!" 

 

Yuta froze and his mind goes slack, mouth slightly opened. Those were words he never thought will come out of Taeyong's mouth towards him one day. But he heard it not once and even twice and Yuta knows he means every inch of it. How much more would Taeyong react if he finds out that Yuta is in love with him? 

 

Clutching his hands onto fists, it wasn't anger but rather self pity that he feels for himself. Yuta admits to his mistakes but he thinks he doesn't deserve to be judged by Taeyong. He wonders why Taeyong never even held back calling him that. 

 

He can simply retaliates that at least he didn't force anyone like Taeyong did, but he couldn't hurt Taeyong like that. No matter how much heartache he'd given him, Yuta still loves him the most. 

 

Yuta couldn't take more of the tension so he runs out. He can't have any more of Taeyong looking at him in disgust. The dark skies and pouring rain outside mirrors Yuta's emotions. Ignoring the cold drops hitting his skin and the freezing air blowing his face. 

 

No tears comes out of his eyes as much as he wants to let it all out. Maybe it was from the frustration and he couldn't do anything about his feelings towards Taeyong anymore. 

 

Yuta strives to run faster to farther their distance. It's not like Taeyong would be following him, but he just wants to be away. He bumps into people that yells incoherent words at him. He wasn't going nowhere because Yuta knows there will always be one person who will never push him off. 

 

Running up the building, he ignored the guard's scolding and runs straight to Ten's room. When he entered , the younger jolts from his bed and looks at him in surprise. Yuta took his shirt off and threw it on the corner because it was dripping. 

 

"W---wait Yuta. What the fuck happened?" Ten asked, standing up and running towards him. 

 

Yuta couldn't put it into words either. He put his both hands at the back of his head, dragging his feet to the window where he sat. He reached out at the back of Ten's desk where he hid a pack of cigar and a lighter. 

 

"What are you doing? Where did you get that?!" Ten screamed. 

 

Yuta puts a stick in between his lips, he watches as the fire from the lighter lit up. He inhales the smoke and blows it to Ten's face. 

 

"What the fuck happened?" Ten asked. Yuta looks like he'd fucked up real good. 

 

"He said I was disgusting." Yuta says, sucking another puff of smoke. 

 

"Did you confess?" Ten asked, offended by the amount of smoke that's in the room now so he walks to Yuta and opened the window. 

 

"That's never going to happen." Yuta sighs, another amount of smoke mixes with the cold air. "I'll just leave bro. I miss my family. I can buy a ticket tonight and leave tomorrrow morning."

 

Ten hissed. Of course, Yuta is never going to confess. He figures Taeyong would tackle about Yuta sleeping with hookers anytime soon. Ten doesn't agree either when Yuta does this, and if he wants to be honest he'd tell him it's digusting too. 

 

"Stop being silly, man. Don't make decisions when you're mad." Ten scolds, reaching out to take the cigarette from Yuta. 

 

"No. Let me have this just once." Yuta pulls away, and clutch at Ten's end. 

 

Just then, the door opened. Making their heads turn to the person. Taeyong watches at them and Yuta noticed the way he was gripping tight at the door knob. And what was that sad look on his eyes? 

 

Taeyong nods as if apologetic of interrupting and Yuta can guess it was disappointment written all over his beautiful face. He shut the door to leave. 

 

"T--Taeyong, wait!" Yuta shouts, throwing his cigar out the window and putting on his shoes. He was about to go out when Ten reminded him he was half naked and threw him a clean shirt. 

 

"Chase him. Quick." 

 

Yuta nods at Ten and leaves. Taeyong was nowhere in the hallway anymore so he runs down fast and out the building. It was hard to see from the rain, but he saw Taeyong's yellow umbrella from a distant and runs there fast. It's hard to chase someone who's running too. 

"Taeyong! Taeyong stop!"

 

He shouts and almost tripped over bumping in to someone. He heedlessly and continued on his track. Darting faster when he saw Taeyong nearing the bus station. 

 

"Taeyong!" 

With his persistence, Yuta closed their distance just as Taeyong was about to climb up the bus. He held Taeyong on the wrist, causing the umbrella to fall on the street. People were looking at them now. 

 

"What do you want?!" Taeyong screams at him, pulling away. 

 

"Why did you follow me there?!" 

 

"How I wish I didn't!" Taeyong counters. "So you smoke too? Is that what he taught you?! That's why you like his company so much?!"

 

"Why do you keep on smearing at Ten when I don't say anything about you hanging out with Winwin!?" 

 

"And what does Winwin have to do with this? You do it with him, right? Those pack of----of condoms and lubricant. You use it with each other don't you?!" 

 

Yuta had his jaw dropping at the accusation. Is that what Taeyong believes that's going on between Ten and him all along? 

 

"Aren't you and Winwin the ones who can't keep your affection to yourselves?!" Yuta scowls, his jealousy keeping him in rage once again.

 

"Why do you keep dragging his name?!" 

 

"And I've never done that! We've never done that!" Yuta grimaced at him. "Keep your filthy thoughts to yours---" 

 

Yuta never expected Taeyong to stop the pique of the moment by closing this distant and pressing his lips on him. His heart races fast at how mesmerizing Taeyong's soft lips feels against his. He feels his limbs going weak and Yuta closed his eyes to feel more of this. Wrapping his hands around Taeyong's waist and swipping his tongue at his his bottom lip to kiss him deep. 

 

Taeyong pulls away for air but Yuta pulled him back quickly to capture an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues dancing against each other. Yuta's anger dies down and is replaced with a passionate desire to make Taeyong his. 

 

He stopped when he hears a quiet moan escaped Taeyong's lip. Only realizing that they were in a public place and everyone is looking. But Yuta couldn't careless. He hold Taeyong close and put their foreheads together. 

 

"Let's talk this at home." 

 

 

 

\----this isnt the last chap hihi


	15. 15.

To: buns

hey dweeb bunny

 

=> From: buns

Sup lil klutz

 

To: buns

They kissed

 

To: buns

*sent a photo*

 

=> From: buns

(>o From: buns

Grossest thing I've ever seen in my life

 

To: buns

Ikr but high five

 

=> From: buns

agshsgsjskkk

 

They're soaked all over and Yuta doesn't think any taxi will give them a ride so he pulls Taeyong, holding his hand tight and walking ahead. It was still raining but they're drenched anyway. They walked in silence, Yuta only hearing the sound of his beating heart.

 

When they entered their apartment, Taeyong was going to say something but Yuta grabs his face and pulled him for kiss.

 

"Shut up for a minute."

 

Yuta whispers against Taeyong's lips, licking Taeyong's bottom lip so the older will give him an access. The kiss becomes sloppy and Yuta manhandles him to the bed. Straddling Taeyong's hips and supporting himself with both hands. He pulls away to take his shirt off and Taeyong was quick on tugging him down by the neck. They're teeth clash but it didn't matter because the softness of Taeyong's lips puts him to oblivion.

 

Yuta unbuttons Taeyong shirt when he felt the older was too occupied on kissing him back. When Taeyong moans the second time, Yuta pulls away only to get back on kissing Tayeong's neck. Sucking hardly on the skin and his tongue tracing down his chest. His hands started roaming around Taeyong's stomach, tracing the outline of Taeyong's jeans.

 

He moans at the feeling of Taeyong's soft skin and licked at his nipples. All sensation gone in an instant when Taeyong kneed him in the stomach.

 

"Don't touch me there!"

 

"Taeyong what the fuck."

 

Taeyong quickly shifts in bed to get a pillow and covered his chest with it, looking all sulky. His stomach hurts a bit but Yuta wanted to laugh at Taeyong's face, sulky and flushed.

 

Laughing, he crawls up to Taeyong so he could lie his face on the pillow, staring at the other with a huge smile on his face.

"What." Taeyong huffed.

 

"Why did you kiss me?" Yuta asked. He takes Taeyong hand, playing with his fingers. "So, do you like me?"

 

"I didn't ki----"

 

"You did." Yuta says, squeezing Taeyong's hand. "I like you. So much. That if felt so unreal when we kissed."

 

"Shut up. I still hate you. I hate what you did. I hate those kissmarks on your chest." Taeyong yacks, pulling away his hand but Yuta didn't let him.

 

"I like you so much." Yuta says again, kissing Taeyong's hand. "I can't believe I can say this to you now. I like you. I like you."

 

Taeyong sighed loud, looking away. "Why? Is it easier to tell Ten that?"

 

"Hey... I don't like him that way." Yuta says, but Taeyong ignored him. "Taeyong, I'm not going out with Ten. Stop thinking that."

 

"Really?"

 

Yuta hummed.

 

"You never thought of it?"

 

"Oh....sometimes."

 

"I hate you." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

"Are you jealous?" Yuta asked.

 

"What about Seulgi, then?"

 

Yuta chuckled. "She.... reminds me a lot of you."

 

"Lies."

 

"I'm not kidding." Yuta says, serious. "When Ten introduced me to her, I was reminded of you instantly. You two have the same vibe...I don't know... scary? But endearing."

 

"If you like her so much then go to her."

 

"I like you better." Yuta says, resting his head on the pillow and staring up at Taeyong's handsome face. Dark intense orbs staring right back at him and somehow, it makes Yuta nervous. "So do you...like me?"

 

"Ever since the first time I saw you." Taeyong sighed loud, using his free hand to run his fingers through Yuta's hair. "Something about you always draws me in.... But we were so young. Growing up, I tried shaking it off thinking it was rather attachment because you're the only friend I have."

 

Yuta closed his eyes. Taeyong's soft fingers and warm voice is so soothing that Yuta could fall asleep. The words coming out of Taeyong's mouth is making him crazy.

 

"I tried dating girls, but none of them can make me happy as much as I am with you. When you left me in Seoul, that's when I realized I never really grew out my feelings for you. You're so important to me that I'm always afraid you'd notice and find me disgusting."

 

"Never." Yuta whispered.

 

"Do you really like me, Yuta?" Taeyong asked, unsure. Toes curling in agitation as he anticipates Yuta's answer.

 

Nodding, Yuta breathes in. He never thought he'd get to this point of confessing his feelings for Taeyong and the other telling he likes him too. It's like being in cloud nine and Yuta feels lightheaded. As if all the heaviness inside him are all gone and only him and Taeyong in the world.

 

"When I saw you at the bus station, in all black, looking like a super model, I was smitten. Hell, I even love you. Taeyong."

 

"I love you too."

 

Yuta wants to hear it again, but he couldn't handle the tingling feeling inside him anymore and he's sure he's red now. He can't be just dreaming all this.

 

"But what about Dahyun?" Yuta wants to know.

Taeyong told him the last time that he still likes her and Yuta wants to confirm this because Taeyong can't be liking two people at once. He's had to admit he'd always been jealous of Dahyun for alwats taking Taeyong's attention.

"Tell me what exactly happened between the two of you. You dated her for 2 years."

 

"S--she's sharp." Taeyong says, musing at the memory. "I got the feeling that she sensed there was something wrong with me. So I coaxed her...to have sex with me so she would stop thinking that. She said she doesn't want it....But I just kissed her."

 

Yuta tuts, getting up. "Taeyong that's absur---"

 

"Later she agreed to do it though. So we continued.. But while were doing it.. I accidentally moaned your name." Taeyong covered his face with the pillow. "And then she started hurting me. I've never seen anyone so mad and disgusted. Hitting me everywhere. Then the next day in school, everyone were talking about us...about me. Laughing and calling me gay. I couldn't face anybody. And even asked noona to fetch me because I can't take anymore of that. It was sickening but I know I deserve it."

 

Yuta gets up, taking off the pillow off the other's face to pull him up and hug him tight. He used his fingers to wipe the years that fell from Taeyong's eyes.

 

"Stop crying about it."

 

"O---okay." Taeyong sniffled.

 

"Aigoo. That's never going to happen again, okay? You have me now. Such a crybaby."

 

"I'm not a crybaby."

 

"My baby."

 

 

 

It's cold and the smell of new books in the library doesn't go well with Yuta's nose. He's been yawning for half an hour, watching Taeyong finish his essay. He sits on Taeyong's side, straddling the older's chair with his legs.

 

"Winwin said he wants to talk to me." Yuta tells him.

 

"About what?"

 

"I don't know." Yuta sighed.

 

"Studies?"

 

"Doubt so. Did you broke up with him already?"

 

"What! We never dated, oh god Yuta!" Taeyong exclaimed when Yuta kissed him on the cheek.

 

"You better not. I'll end him to pieces." Yuta says, kissing Taeyong on the cheek another time.

 

"Stop!" Taeyong hits him on the leg. "People might see us. It's embarrassing."

 

"Oh...then..." Yuta leaned in closer to playfully whisper on his ear and squeezed the other's leg. "Let's do it tonight when we're alone."

 

"Shut up dumbass." Taeyong huffed, pinching Yuta on the ear.

 

"How long is that going to take? I'm so hungry." Yuta asked, resting his chin on Taeyong's shoulder.

 

"10 more minutes."

 

Yuta groaned, scratching his head. "Fine I'll just ask Ten to eat lunch with me." He stood up to leave, but Taeyong held him on the wrist.

 

"It's done. One sec."

 

And Taeyong is already standing up, fixing his things making Yuta chuckle.

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

 

Upon seeing him, Winwin bowed and smiled wide. As if Yuta wasn't a bitch to him all along. "Hyung, I'm sorry about everything. I just got along with Jaehyun and Doyoung hyung. I don't like Taeyong at all."

 

Winwin was talking fast and Yuta suddenly feel like he can't understand Korean at all. "W--what?"

 

"I'd rather date Ten."

 

"What are you saying?" Yuta stares at him in confusion.

 

"Or Ten. Well, he's cute but Ten hyung is cuter."

 

"You said Ten twice."

 

"I'm so happy for you, hyung! Congrats." Winwin pats Yuta's shoulder and walks away.

 

"Hey! For all you know, I still don't like you! Stay away from---"

 

"Keep your Lee Taeyong to yourself. Adios!" Winwin said, waving a hand. "I'm still going to study with him, though!"

 

Confused, Yuta didn't know how he'd find out about them. He never told anyone, not even Ten. He wonders if Ten actually told Winwin. Well that's better, he thought.

 

 

sexyten: where is doyoung   
handsome: why are you asking me  
BRAVO: this is a group chat sweetie  
sexyten: jaehyun where is doyoung  
jae97: probably at that coffee shop again  
sexyten: what coffee shop  
jae97: next to the cafe  
sexyten: thanks  
BRAVO: why are u even looking for him?  
moontaeil: fishy

 

 

"If you are just going to talk about those two, don't talk to me."

 

Doyoung announced, the younger haven't even taken his seat and putting his earphones on for emphasis.

 

"But you still haven't told me why---"

 

"Jaehyun was curious what's going on between Yuta and Taeyong. So I wanted to find out. You seem to know something and not telling us, that's unfair."

 

"Oh." Ten breathes out. "They were pretty obvious, right?"

 

"Very." Doyoung nods.

 

"Yuta's always too close on fucking things up."

 

"Man, Yuta said he was going home to Japan yesterday when the fought. Can you believe the idiot?" Ten sighed.

 

"I don't expect much from someone with anger management issues."

 

"It's nice that they got together now. I'm just....sad for WinWin. He likes Taeyong hyung too, right?"

 

"No." Doyoung sneered. "It's you that he likes."

 

"The fuck."

 

"But worry not, he's no plan on doing anything about it." Doyoung stared back at Ten who's staring dumb at him.

 

"Yeah he better not."

 

"But you still can't make me avoid Seulgi."

 

"Oh bro! I thought we're over this!" Ten groaned reaching out his feet under the table to kick the other. "Why all my friends are trying to hit on her too I'm so fucking pissed."

 

"I don't remember being your friend, Ten." Doyoung grimaced.

 

"Fucker!" Ten says, smacking Doyoung on the face with tissues.

 

"Don't worry, I like her bff more." He dodged, blinking at Ten.

 

"Oh, you mean Seunghwan? OMG." Ten laughed. "I thought you like Jaehyun."

 

"I thought you like Yuta." Doyoung retorts.

 

"Fucking gross." Ten fakes a gag, gesturing Doyoung to keep quiet when he saw Yuta and Taeyong entering the shop. A teasing smile made it's way to his face when he saw them holding hands.

 

Ten waves his hands at them. He laughed when Taeyong pulled away from Yuta when the two made their way to their table.

 

"Oh man. They kissed." Doyoung sighed, facepalming. "I can't forget the photo you sent me, Ten."

 

"What---" Yuta and Taeyong said in unison.

 

"I didn't do---"

 

Yuta held Ten on the collar. "You fucking followed us?!"

 

"Let him go, Yuta. If there's anyone who deserves your wrath, it's Taeil hyung. I saw him touching Taeyong the other day." Doyoung warns.

 

"What?!" Yuta turns to Taeyong wide eyed.

 

"T---that was for P.E class. I do---"

 

"Where did he touch you?!"

 

Yuta stopped when Doyoung gestures him that the other customers at the store are audiences now. Taeyong suggests they move to another table, causing Ten to snicker more.

 

 

It was almost funny the way Hansol pulled them apart one time at the studio when Yuta was being the clingy significant other he is to Taeyong. Backhugging the older and playfully kissing the other's neck.

 

"What is this all about?" Hansol asked when he successfully take Taeyong from Yuta. "Why are you kissing him?"

 

Everyone in the room went silent.

 

Both of them never formally revealed their relationship with everyone. Sure they are kissing and hugging and feeling fondness towards one another but they have yet to have a name to it. Their affection is for anyone to see, though and the others quiet understood. It was fluttering that everyone is just as happy for them. Except for Hansol who has no single idea about what's going on.

 

"I--- Hansol, hyung... Taeyong is---"

 

"Why are you kissing him? You've been doing it for days, I can't watch it anymore."

 

"They're going out." Johnny tells Hansol.

 

"What." Hansol asked perplexed and dragging Taeyong back to Yuta. "I'm the only one who isn't informed?"

 

"Notice is the right word." Doyoung corrects. It's on the tip on his tongue on calling the other blind.

 

"But weren't you going out with Ten?" Hansol asked Yuta, causing everyone to gasp, he turns to Taeyong. "And you with Winwin?"

 

It went from a very warm to a very awkward atmosphere, thanks to Hansol no one can focus on dancing anymore. Yuta and Taeyong just want the ground to eat them.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hansol hyung is...." Yuta sighed loud the moment they enter their apartment.

 

Nodding, Taeyong flops down on the bed next to Yuta. Kissing the other on the forehead. "You can't blame him for thinking you were going out with Ten."

 

Groaning, Yuta pulls Taeyong down and hugs the other to his chest. "He said you were too, with Winwin."

 

"No." Taeyong said sweetly, resting his head on Yuta's chest.

 

"How are we going to explain this to your parents? And your noona." Yuta wonders suddenly.

 

Although he had no idea how to explain this to his family either, especially to his younger sister who's crushing on Taeyong. Or to his dad excited for him to come home to Japan so he could introduce Yuta to his friend's daughter. He guesses his mother and sister will cry about it.

 

"I don't know." Taeyong runs his hand through his hair. "Mom and noona likes you more than they like me."

"Should we tell them?" Yuta asked, making Taeyong look at him by patting his chin. "Would that still be the case?"

 

"Are you serious?" Taeyong furrowed his brows at him. "I'm scared."

 

Yuta hummed and turned them around so he's hovering over Taeyong. He kisses the older on the nose, down to his lips and sucks on his bottom lip hard, making Taeyong wrap one leg around his waist.

 

The kiss got more intense and they started swallowing each other, making each other moan. Taeyong still tastes like the chocolate bar he was eating on the bus earlier.

 

They kissed for good five minutes and Yuta couldn't feel his body anymore. He pulled away when Taeyong bit his tongue, he accidentally roam his hands on the older's body again. Taeyong didn't want to do more than kissing.

 

"S--sorry." Yuta pulls away.

 

"Sorry too." Taeyong says, flushed.

 

"This weekend, let's go home to your parents." Yuta suggests and sat on the side of the bed.

 

"What!" Taeyong shrieks.

 

"I'll tell your sister first." Yuta shifts so he's facing Taeyong, tracing the other's face gently with his fingers.

 

"And if she doesn't like you that way? Dating his little brother?" Taeyong asked, worried.

 

"Then I'll make noona like me more. Your mom too, I'll tell them myself."

 

"I'm scared." Taeyong's lips quievers at the thought. "What about dad?"

 

"God." Yuta snorts. "Now I'm scared."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love love love you."

 

"No, I love you since day one and you don't even know." Taeyong pouts.

 

"If you love me that much, how come you don't notice that I love you back?" Yuta chuckles.

 

"I was too thinking you don't."

 

"Ten was the one who witness all of my lovesick self. It's surprising he hasn't push me off of his life."

 

"Stop mentioning him." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

"I love you."

 

All this idea of love, loving and being loved, puts Yuta into haze. He wasn't sure when did he start feeling it. Maybe it was the longing he felt when he left Taeyong in Seoul that's developed into what it is now. He didn't think about it much when he was away, but seeing Taeyong and being closer to him again made Yuta realize things.   
It puts him to bliss every time he heard those three words coming out of Taeyong's mouth that he knows was meant for him.

 

"I love you."

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Thank you so much to all I really appreciate everyone for supporting this long ass crappy fic like wow thank u 

I'm marking this story completed and will upload an epilogue cos duh Taeyong's parents vs. Yuta

 

 

Also I'm writing another yutae fic I hope u can support it too thank u all I'm feeling blessed


	16. Epilogue

The holiday vacation starts early. Yuta told his parents he isn't flying back to Japan until Christmas and come for the new year with Taeyong. Taeyong convinced him to spend Christmas with his family instead since Taeyong's mom miss him a lot but Yuta believes it's just Taeyong who wants him around. It's been awhile that they spent holidays together and he wants it too so Yuta agrees to it. Anything that has Taeyong on it sounds good to Yuta.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

Yuta chortles, watching Taeyong's shaking hands button up his plaid shirt. Taeyong always insist on doing it for him. "What are you so nervous about? You don't want your parents to know that I'm your boyfriend?"

 

"It's not that...I just---what if." Taeyong wants to say he's worried about what they're reaction might be. The two of them coming out together will be a huge turn out of events, especially to his parents. But he didn't want Yuta's hope to go down.

 

Yuta pecks Taeyong on the lips but his face quickly contorts at the taste. "God, you ate chocolate this early."

 

Taeyong hides the way his bottom lip juts out at that. "You never actually told me you hate chocolates until yesterday. We've always had them when we were kids. Must've been hard for you."

 

"Anything for my princess." His lips curl into a genuine smile.

 

"Stop calling me that. I am a handsome-manly man." Taeyong hissed, rolling his eyes.

 

"Don't call yourself that when you're basically my girlfriend." Yuta teased.

 

"Shut up and put your shoes on. We'll be late."

 

"Stop worrying." Yuta reassures him another time. "I'll talk to your mom first. I believe she's going to be fine with it."

 

"You think so?"

 

"I guess." Yuta smiles at him.

 

And if she doesn't? Taeyong wants to ask. He isn't sure why Yuta is very confident about all this. But maybe it's a good idea for his parents to know what's going on between them instead of keeping their relationship a secret.

 

 

 

 

When both of them arrived at the train station at 10 o'clock in the morning, the place was already crowded. Yuta suggested they could take the bus but Taeyong said it was safer to take the train, but Yuta thinks it has to do with the other being a germophobe. Taeyong trusts the train system's sanitation.

 

A sigh of relief escaped Taeyong's mouth when there were double seats available for them and like the usual, he lets Yuta sit by the window. And when he wasn't looking, Yuta quickly used his palm to wipe the cold moist from the window glass so he see the outside much clearer.

 

A smile made it's way to Yuta's face when Taeyong intertwined their fingers and rested his head on Yuta's shoulder. It's not always that Taeyong initiates skinship. Yuta noticed Taeyong only does it when there's only the two of them in their apartment or when he's sure no one is looking.

 

Are they on a relationship? Yuta isn't sure. There's no name for it. But this way, it's perfect. Because he's sure Taeyong belongs to him alone. Ten is the only person aware of his feelings towards Taeyong, and he hasn't told anyone else about it. He just let the others figure it out. It isn't that hard to get the idea. Johnny always tell them that they act like a couple since day one anyway.

 

Yuta scowled when he loads his Line feed and sees Ten's post. It was a picture of him and Seulgi doing the V sign with the caption saying "Guess who's out on their first date? Disney land 


End file.
